Charmed Lineage 2X05: A Future's Past
by TBorah89
Summary: Greg is still up to his tricks trying to take out his family and this time he has gotten creative. Chuck has some problems with his demon heritage. While Mel finally makes a decision about school. The new Charmed Ones find out what is wrong in the future
1. American Past Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: Greg tries yet another trick up his sleeve when he gets ahold of some of Chuck's manticore relatives. Not to mention the new set of Charmed Ones are about to learn more about the future that their younger siblings, and in Chris's case his daughter, are trying so hard to save. Mel finally comes to a decision about what she is going to do about school. Meanwhile she is set to graduate from the academy. Henry and Bianca are having problems communicating with each other because she still hasn't fully come to terms with her sister's death. Prue drops a bombshell on Phoebe when she tells her that she and Chuck have decided to postpone their wedding. Jake and Greg continue to have problems getting along. Huck enlists Ricky's help while he thinks about what to do about the situation with Torch. The future people are shocked when they get an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Chapter 1: American Past Time

"Come on Chris is that all you got? Because I'm pretty sure that Grams could throw harder than you." Wyatt taunted his little brother.

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother and took a deep breath. "Wyatt don't taunt me I did that on purpose. I was trying to hit you to keep your ass from crowding the plate." He yelled back at his brother. The Halliwell children were taking a well needed break. They were playing baseball in the park close to the manor.

Chris pulled his cap down over his eyes a little to shield them from the sun. He went into his windup and threw the ball. Wyatt hit it effortlessly well out of the infield and into the outfield all the way back at the fence. But Henry was back at the fence and he made the catch without so much as breaking a sweat.

Chuck was on second base and he looked like he was debating running to third. It was a well known fact that he was fast but the question was would he be a match for Henry's arm? Both young men locked eyes and Chuck took off running. Henry reared back and threw as hard as he could to third. Chuck slid in but Henry's throw had beat him there by a fraction of a second.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was totally safe." Chuck bitched looking up at Patty who was playing third.

"No, you were out without a doubt Chuck. Here are the rules as I see them you never try to steal third when Hank or Mel are out in the field and since they are both out there right now what you just tried is base running suicide. With those two it's a guaranteed out." Patty told him after she had taken a minute to take her glove off and shake her hand. It didn't matter how many times she caught a throw from her brother or Mel her hand still hurt like a bitch.

"Hey, Chris try not to let him get under your skin so much next time. I really am not fond of running into this damn fence out here." Henry called out to his cousin cupping his hands around his mouth so that he could hear him.

Chris didn't respond verbally he just made a gesture with the middle finger on his right hand extended towards his favorite cousin.

"You guys know that these teams really aren't fair you guys got all of the good players." Prue whined as she stepped up to the plate.

"Prue I don't know what you've found to bitch about this time but the teams are fair. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm fairly certain that you used to play softball." Chris said stroking his chin while pretending to think.

"Let me rephrase that there is no getting past your outfield you have Melinda, Henry, and Derek back there I'm pretty sure that they're all going to fucking catch any ball that goes out there." Prue argued.

"Well then hit the damn thing on the ground as hard as you can." Chris retorted.

"Bullshit your infield is just as bad as your outfield is. You have B on first, Jake on second, and Charlie on third. For real you guys don't have a team you have a machine. And like I said before you have two semi pros in right and center." Prue argued back at him.

"Ok we have two outs this inning lets do something different just to appease the princess. Mel you take third, Hank take first, Ricky I want you on second, B go to right, Charlie go to center, and Jake take left." Chris ordered changing all his players around.

"Does that mean that you and I are going to switch too Chris?" Troy asked from back behind the plate.

"Hell no I'm pitching and Prue's ass is gone after this. I'm got something special up my sleeve for her." Chris said adjusting his hat and kicking at the dirt of the pitcher's mound. "You ready now princess?" he asked her.

"I was born ready Chris bring it on." Prue goaded him on.

Chris delivered from the stretch and he threw the hardest fast ball that he could right down the pipe. Prue couldn't do anything but look at it. "I do believe that was a strike Prue." He taunted her.

"You know me Peanut I always take the first pitch." Prue replied she wasn't going to let him make her lose her cool.

Troy threw the ball back to Chris and after he had fixed his hat again he delivered an off speed breaking ball that Prue hammered out into center field. Patty ran forward and made a diving catch.

Henry pulled off his glove and clapped his hands. "Hell yeah that's my girl I know you all didn't think that she doesn't know how to play the outfield because I got news for you I taught everything I know."

"Hank stop running your mouth and get your ass in the dugout it's your turn to bat." Roman yelled at him.

Henry flipped him off before he ran in the dugout and consulted the roster that he had made. "Ok Hails you're up. Go out there and make me look good." He said clapping her on the back.

"You do know that this is seriously fucked up right?" Mel asked her cousin.

"Hell yeah this is fucked up we take this shit entirely too seriously." Chris got in on the conversation.

"Hey if we didn't have this shit to look forward to we would go insane with all the other shit we have to do." Bianca said.

"Hails, Parks is pitching this inning all you have to do is wait for your pitch and hammer it." Patty advised her cousin.

"I've got it don't worry I've got it this is second nature to me." Hailey assured her picking up a bat.

"That girl sounds more and more like a Halliwell every day I am so proud." Chris said pretending to tear up.

"Shit all she has to do is pull it up the right field line with her speed she can make it to third no problem. Your girlfriend is out there and well lets face it she is kinda slow." Jake said after analyzing the situation.

"Just don't let Rachel hear you say that about her she thinks she's fast." Bianca said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Wyatt was pitching and Chris had made it to third base. Chris knew all he had to do was wait for his opening and he could make it home with no problem. Chris found the opening he was looking for with a well placed bunt from Ricky. There was a little hitch with that plan though Wyatt ended up with the ball and Chris was halfway to the plate. He had no other choice but to go for it. So he put his head down and ran while Wyatt was still trying to field the ball. Chris touched the plate a half a second before Wyatt threw the ball to Chuck who was playing catcher at the moment.

"Damn it Chris you were out and you know it." Wyatt yelled at his brother.

"I was not out Wy I was totally safe. It's not my fault that your old ass has gotten slow. Next time make the easy play." Chris yelled right back at him playfully.

"If I'm old then so are you because I'm only a year older than you stupid." Wyatt shot back.

"I'm not stupid you're the stupid one you idiot." Chris countered.

"You want to come over here and say that to me?" Wyatt asked putting his hands up in a sign that he was ready for a fight.

Chris strode purposefully over to the pitcher's mound where his brother stood and got inches away from his face. "You are a complete and total idiot." He said drawing out each syllable.

Wyatt shoved his brother playfully "And you sir are a moron."

Chris laughed and acted like he was going to walk away but he put Wyatt in a headlock and threw him down to the ground. "Oh, how do you like that old man?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh, great here we go there is going to be no stopping these two until one of them hurts each other." Chuck said sighing and sitting his ass in the dirt. He knew he might as well make himself comfortable this was going to take a while.

"Chris you be careful with his knee." Liz yelled at Chris.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt your boy Lizzie." Chris said with more than a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Really Lizzie you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to him." Wyatt replied as the two of them wrestled around on the ground.

"Wyatt you better not hurt my boyfriend." Rachel yelled at the older Halliwell brother.

Of course at about that time Henry Sr. came running through on his morning run. Actually he had run this way on purpose he had been sent to tell the kids that breakfast was just about ready. "Oh, God tell me that those two aren't really trying to kill each other." He said sighing.

"No they're not they're having a little disagreement about whether or not Chris was safe. And now I think they're discussing whether or not Wyatt is getting old. But that is just the Halliwell brothers for you daddy." Carly told her father.

"What are you doing down here dad? But the better question happens to be why don't you have a shirt on?" Hank asked his father. There were just some things that he couldn't unsee no matter how hard he tried.

"I typically run without a shirt on when it is this hot. But not to worry I have one right here." Big Henry replied pulling his sleeveless t-shirt out of the back of his running shorts. He then slipped it over his head.

"Uncle Henry not that we're not all thrilled to see you. But what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"Uh, Piper told me to come down here and tell you guys that if you want to eat then you need to get your asses back to the manor. Now that was just a suggestion I think but if I were you guys I wouldn't keep her waiting you know how she can get." Henry explained his presence.

"I think that we're going to be a little while Uncle Henry the Halliwell brothers are right in the middle of one of their famous fights right now." Liz said pointing to Chris and Wyatt.

Wyatt and Chris were still rolling around on the ground wrestling with each other. "Do you give up yet or do you still want more?" Wyatt asked his little brother.

"Hell no I don't give up old man. I can do this all day long." Chris replied he had his brother in a headlock again. He was pretty much winning their fight.

Wyatt somehow managed to elbow Chris in the stomach. "And I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm not that old yet baby brother."

"Wyatt for the last time I'm not the baby Jackie and Mel are." Chris said while he was doubled over. That didn't stop him from elbowing Wyatt in the ribs.

"I'm not a baby either Chris if I was I strongly doubt they would have given me a gun." Mel replied rolling her eyes at her two older brothers.

"Ok, that is enough Wally, Beave get off of each other. Your mom says that breakfast is ready and if you want to eat you better get back to the manor as fast as you can." Henry told his oldest two nephews.

"We'll call this one a draw Chris we'll continue this later." Wyatt said pulling himself up off the ground as fast as he could.

"Bullshit, Wy I kicked your ass as usual. You only jumped up like that because you heard the word breakfast." Chris said getting up with a lot more skill than his brother.

"Chris, Wyatt both of you stop arguing and lets go get something to eat. You know what it does to me when my eating schedule gets messed up." Chuck bitched at both of them.

"Ok, we're coming keep your panties on Chuck." Chris said throwing all of his ball stuff into his bag.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes she didn't know how people who were supposed to be young adults could make such a mess in her house in such a short amount of time. She just couldn't fathom how they made such a mess really it wasn't that bad but they had mostly just left all their shit laying around. They were coming back in a little while because she insisted that they have a normal afternoon and they were going to have a barbeque.

She was holding Jack in one arm while she threw all their ball bags out of the way with her other hand. "Jackie, mommy just doesn't understand how grown adults can make such a mess." She cooed at him. And then she caught sight of Mel's gun and badge on the end table by the front door. "And I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell your sissy not to leave her gun laying out in the open like that. It's not a big deal now but sooner than mommy would like you're going to be up and getting into everything."

Piper wasn't going to touch that damn gun she was going to call Mel to get it when there was a knock on the door. "Come on baby lets see whose at the door." She told him. Piper got the surprise of her life when she opened the door and saw who was standing there. "Dan, hi." She said a little in shock from seeing him. The last time she had saw him he had been under some sort of spell.

"Hi, Piper I didn't mean to just stop by and surprise you like this." Dan replied by way of greeting. Then he caught sight of Jack. "Hi buddy, you sure are cute."

"Jackie say thank you," Piper cooed at her son. "Dan what are you doing here?" she asked she wasn't sure that she was happy with him just showing up out of the blue.

"Actually I am here to see Melinda." Dan answered her question.

Piper looked confused. "What do you need with my daughter?" she asked she really wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

Before he could answer her question Leo walked into the room. "Hey, Piper who was that at the door?" he asked but then he caught sight of Dan. "Dan, hi." He said he was clearly not happy with the other man's presence.

"Leo it's nice to see you." Dan said stiffly.

"Leo, Dan is here to see Mel imagine that." Piper said dryly not even bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Meaning that there is no telling what that girl has been up to without us knowing." Leo said is resignation.

"Actually this is about school. I just talked to her about it a couple days ago but I wanted to check in with her again." Dan explained himself.

"She should be home. She better be around here somewhere if she knows what's good for her." Piper said with a sigh. "Melinda Paige Halliwell get you ass down here now," she yelled at her daughter.

Mel came into the front hallway a minute later. "Mom I wish you would chill out I was just out with Hank. He helped me get a lock box for the gun so you'll stop bitching about where I leave it." She didn't even notice Dan until it was too late. She gulped a little when she saw the look her mother gave her.

"Mel, Dan is here to talk to you about school. I think that there might be something you neglected to tell me and your mother." Leo said looking at her sternly.

"Yeah, I did actually but I was going to tell you. I just haven't had a free minute." Mel said smiling shyly. "And I am glad Hank is in the kitchen because I need him to hear this too."

"Come on in Dan we can do this in the kitchen." Piper said her voice sounding a little strained.

Leo led them all into the kitchen where Hank was waiting although it looked like he had just orbed in. Henry and Mel sat at the counter while the old people sat at the table.

"Dan this is my nephew Hank, he and Mel are pretty much attached at the hip sometimes." Piper introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Henry said shaking Dan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Dan replied in kind.

"Ok, Dan I'm a little curious as to what this is all about." Mel said she had just talked to him.

"Mel, this is about Florida they want you and they want you bad. At this point you could pretty much name anything you wanted and they would give it to you." Dan explained to her.

"What are they offering now?" Mel asked she wanted to accept so bad at that point that it wasn't funny.

"In addition to the full four year ride they were offering before. Now they are covering room and board you wouldn't even have to pay for your meals. And to prove how bad they want you, they are offering free airfare to and from home anytime you want." Dan explained to her.

"They really want me to play softball for them that bad?" Mel asked.

"Mel they have one of the best programs in the entire country. I regret going into the marines and not going there for football and baseball it was totally stupid of me." Henry chimed in. He had gotten a similar offer but he hadn't been in any shape to accept at the time.

Dan looked at Henry and recognition dawned on his face. "You play left field for the University of San Francisco. Let me tell you that I've heard through the grapevine that they want you bad for the majors."

"I'm most comfortable in the outfield I can play the any position out there. But really I'm a utility man I can play the infield I like second base the best. And I'm a really good pitcher but I don't typically pitch because I get to play more if I play a position. And you should note that Mel can do all those things too. But she does the best in either left field or center field." Henry explained he knew how to sell her.

"You don't have to sell her to me or anyone else for that matter. In addition to being brilliant she is a very gifted athlete. Every school with a decent program wants her." Dan said he didn't have to be sold.

"See here is the problem though like my Aunt Piper just said my cousin and I are very close and I'm going to need to know that I'm going to be able to reach her whenever I want to." Henry was really talking a blue streak he thought that Mel should go.

"And I can assure you that won't be a problem. As a matter of fact I know that they would love to have you as well." Dan said.

"I wish I could but I can't I have a job here. I'm a cop and I just can't get up and walk away from that." Henry said of course he couldn't throw in that he had a demon that was hell bent on killing him and sending the world to hell. Nor could he mention that that demon also happened to be his cousin.

"Speaking of that I also happen to be a cop I'm due to graduate on Monday. But that doesn't matter that will still be waiting for me once I get out of school if I choose to go down there." Mel replied.

"Yeah you'll be fine with that. So how about it? Am I going to get a yes out of you today?" Dan asked her in response.

"Mom, dad what do you guys think?" Mel asked her parents she knew that they weren't going to be happy.

"Mel I don't see where you have much of a choice but to say yes. This is too good a deal for you to pass up." Piper said the business side of her taking over for a moment.

"Mel just do it. You know that if you don't you won't be happy." Leo counseled her.

"Well then you're getting your yes today Dan." Mel said giving him a smile.

"Ok, then all you have to do is sign some papers. I'll bring those by next week. But for now I'll leave you with this hat and this shirt." Dan said pulling a hat and a t-shirt out of his briefcase.

"Come on Dan I'll walk you out." Leo offered helpfully leading Dan out of the kitchen.

Henry looked between his aunt and his cousin. He could the show down that was looming between the two of them and he didn't want to be around when it started. "You know I think that I'm just going to go. I have things to do before I come back here later." he said orbing out on the spot.

Mel sighed when she realized that other than Jack she was all alone with her mother at the moment. "Mom don't look at me like that." She begged her.

"Paige you lied to me and you have been lying to me for months for all I know. I wouldn't have been mad if you would have just told me what was going on." Piper said sighing. Mel was once again reminded that her mom only called her by only her middle name when she was disappointed in her or she had done something extremely stupid.

"Mom I would have told you but until right this minute I didn't know myself what I was going to do. I couldn't tell you something that I didn't know. I didn't want to tell you unless I was sure that I was going to go. Because the looks I got from you every morning before I walked out the door to go to the academy were bad enough." Mel replied.

"Mel you used to tell me everything I'm just not used to you keeping things from me." Piper said gently.

"Well I'm an adult now mom I don't have to run everything I do by you. Sometimes I have to do what's right for me without putting anyone else in the equation." Mel responded actually she snapped more than anything.

"Hey, watch your tone of voice with me young lady. I'm still your mother." Piper warned her.

"I know that mom and I know that this is hard on you. But you didn't act this bad when Wyatt went in the Navy or when Chris joined the Marines. Hell you weren't even this bad when Chris became a cop or when Wyatt got shipped over seas." Mel said she was tired of having to please everyone but herself.

"Melinda you are my only daughter so I'm a little bit more attached to you than I am these boys. I love them all too don't get me wrong but the bond that you and I share is special." Piper explained to her.

"I know that too mom. I love you and I never meant to hurt you but I just had to think this one over myself this time. Hank didn't even know until right this minute and I tell him a lot. Charlie and Ricky knew about everything and I told Roman a little bit but that was it." Mel replied.

Piper didn't know how to feel about that it used to be that Mel would have come running right to her if there was something that she was unsure about. "Oh, I see. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me this at all. I can see that you put a lot more stock in your boyfriend than you put in me."

"Mom that isn't true and you know it I love you. If I had it to do all over again you would hear the words from my mouth before anyone else did. But this was back a few months ago I was still scared and confused from what Ken did to me. And I know that it's not an excuse but it is the truth." Mel said speaking from her heart.

"Melinda sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore. The daughter that I raised would have never became a cop without telling me first." Piper said letting it all out.

"Mom I don't think I know me anymore if it makes you feel any better. Growing up is hard to do. But you need to trust that you raised me to make all the right decisions." Mel replied truthfully.

"Sis I'm sorry I overreacted. You're right you are growing up and I know how tough that is. And well I was being unfair when I said you lied to me because you didn't lie you just didn't tell me." Piper sighed she wished she knew when things with Mel had gotten so complicated.

"It's alright really mom." Mel assured her.

"No more secrets ok?" Piper asked giving her a smile.

"Alright, no more secrets." Mel agreed.

"That's my girl." Piper said winking at her.

* * *

Henry orbed into the living room or Derek and Eva's house at the same time Bianca shimmered in.

Eva looked up at both of them with an arched eyebrow. "I don't even think I want to know to what I owe the pleasure of this visit from the two of you." she commented dryly.

Henry and Bianca shared a look neither had known that the other was going to be there. "Honey I don't think that either of them knew that the other was coming." Derek chuckled.

"That would be a fair assessment of the situation Uncle Derek." Henry laughed nervously.

"Hank what are you doing here?" Bianca asked him.

"Well I came to talk to Aunt Eva about something she's a doctor and that was the closest thing that I could find to a shrink. What are you doing here?" Henry replied.

"Believe are not I am here for the exact same reason that you are." Bianca informed him.

Derek could see the tension between the two of them he didn't know what was causing it but he didn't like it not one little bit did he like it. "Eva I'll take the hard ass in the kitchen and you can deal with the tender hearted in here." he said getting up off the couch. Henry made a move to follow him. "I wasn't talking about you Henry I was talking about B. I think she could do more with my brand of advice right now than you could." He motioned for Bianca to follow him into the kitchen.

Eva gestured for Henry to sit down on the couch next to her. "So, what seems to be the problem Henry?" she asked him she could see that his deep brown eyes were troubled.

"I really don't know what the problem is Aunt Eva I wish I did. It's just that B has been really distant ever since we vanquished the werewolves that killed her sister. I don't know what to make of it." Henry admitted he really didn't know what the hell to do about her sometimes. He knew that he had to be gentle with her because she was just as broken as he was.

"Sweetie it's always the same thing with you two. I know you get tired of hearing it but you need to move on. You guys got the demons responsible for turning your worlds upside down. Now you need to focus on making this thing the two of you have going work." Eva told him the same thing he had been told numerous times.

"Aunt Eva I know that and I'm more than ready to move on. This is the old me this isn't the guy that has been moping around for the last four years. Four years ago my issues had issues but this is the Henry that has one hell of a will to live. The guy that likes to make off the wall jokes and wants to laugh all the time. The problem is that I don't know that B can put any of this behind her. Sometimes I think we blame each other for what happened and it's only for a split second. It doesn't happen all the time but when it does we have to look away from each other out of fear that one of us is going to say the words. This has nothing to do with me not being over her because I am I even forgot to visit on grave on her anniversary." Henry went on.

"Hank she was your wife and I know that losing her was hard on you because it made you realize you never wanted to be married to her in the first place. But what you have to remember is that she was Bianca's baby sister. You need to come to terms with the fact that while you could never really blame B for what happened she blames herself and it is quite possible that she blames you too." Eva said laying it all out in the open.

Henry closed his eyes and sighed, "Aunt Eva believe me I know that she blames herself. And I'm prepared for her blaming me. For the last four years I have expected to hear her say that it is all my fault. But that has never happened I know that it might and I'm ready for that if it does."

"Henry, she might not realize it but she has a very tender heart and that heart was broken into a million tiny pieces. You just have to baby her and let her know that everything is going to be ok. And for the record it wouldn't be wrong if deep down you blamed her. It's just one of the stages of grief. And I don't think that you've grieved fully at least not in the way you should." Eva replied.

"Trust me Aunt Eva I grieved I have everyday for the last four years. Let me tell you the worst part about it is waking up in the morning. Because just for that split second right before you open your eyes you think everything is the way that it should be and all is right with the world. But then my brain wakes up and I remember that she's gone." Henry said he wasn't carrying on like that because he wasn't over O. This had more to do with him being worried about B.

"You are the first person that I have ever talked to that has put it into words so well. That is exactly how I felt after Jimmy died. The pain is the worst in the morning because for just that brief moment you have a little bit of hope. And it wanes to a dull throb throughout the day to the point where you don't remember that you're in pain. You don't even think about when you go to bed but it's right there again the next morning. I didn't have time to grieve I will admit to that much I had newborn twins to take care of not long after he died. But I got through and then I met your Uncle Derek and I don't even think about the pain anymore." Eva agreed with him.

"Let me tell you something I have never told anyone before. I didn't drink just because it numbed the pain I drank because it numbed the guilt too. I felt guilty because a part of me was relieved that I wasn't married anymore and I could give it a shot with B. Because with B it is like the last four years are completely erased from my mind. I don't think about the pain of losing her and there isn't any sadness. I'm just happy and I'm with the woman I love. But I know that there is something up with B and I just wish that she would tell me what I can do to help." Henry said his eyes almost pleading.

"Hank when she's ready she will come to you and tell you what's wrong but not a minute before. You have to remember that she is just as stubborn as any Halliwell ever dared to be and she is going to deny that there is anything wrong with her. But I promise you when she is ready for you to help her she will come to you and tell you everything. You just have to be patient and I know that as a Halliwell that isn't something that you're very good at." Eva went on.

"For her I would wait forever." Henry said with such conviction that it scared him.

"She'll be ready sooner than you think. Because now I'm going to tell you a secret, she stopped drinking for you. Not a lot of people know this but when your mom pulled her out of the bar one night she told Paige that she wanted to quit so she could help you. Henry you two were made for each other I think everyone has always known that." Eva told him patting him on the knee.

Henry leaned back on the couch and sighed a little. "Thanks Aunt Eva I really needed to hear that." He said sincerely.

"No problem sweetie that's what I'm here for." Eva assured him with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the kitchen Derek and Bianca were in the middle of a staring contest of sorts. Bianca was too stubborn just to say what was on her mind and Derek was too stubborn to make small talk while he waited for her to have enough courage to get to the point.

"B you know this would be a lot less painful if you would just tell me what's bothering you don't you?" Derek asked her not unkindly but he wasn't too gentle either it just wasn't his style.

"Uncle Derek I just don't know that I can say what's on my mind without you thinking the worst of me." Bianca replied truthfully.

"B you'll never know what I'll think unless you tell. And I could never think the worst of you. I know that you have a good heart despite what you want people to think." Derek assured her.

Bianca took a deep breath before she went on. "Uncle Derek I lied to Hank. I told him that I would be able to forgive myself for what happened to my sister now that we got the bastards that killed her but I don't think I can."

"B you don't have to forgive yourself because you didn't do anything wrong." Derek told her sighing he didn't know how many times he was going to have to go through this with her and Henry before they got what he was telling them.

"Yes I did she was my baby sister and it was my job to protect her and I failed at it. At the very least it should have been me to die instead of her." Bianca said passionately.

Derek looked at her and fought the urge to reach over and strangle her. "I'm going to tell you a story B and I'll see if I can't make you see what I'm saying. Once upon a time I was a Sergeant in Iraq those men depended on me. Well one day while we were out on patrol our convoy was attacked. There was a big gun battle that ensued and some of my men didn't make it. I took it very hard because I was like the big brother of the group they looked to me to protect them and I didn't do that so well. I blamed myself I went over what happened thousands of times in my head trying to think about what I did wrong but I couldn't come up with a thing I did differently I failed them pure and simple and there was no excuse for that. One day my captain came looking for me and I'll never forget what he told me. He said 'Bradford I know that losing those men hit you hard but it wasn't your fault you did everything you could do. I know that you think you failed them but you didn't as long as just one of those men made it out alive then you didn't fail.' Well I'll tell you the truth I thought he was full of shit. That was until the day we shipped back home. One of my corporals came up to me and said 'Sarge I want to thank you if it hadn't been for you I would have never made it out of here alive.' And that's when I knew I didn't fail those men I lost because I did manage to keep some of them alive and I never once gave up." He finished his tale.

"So you're telling me as long as I keep living that I didn't fail my sister?" Bianca asked.

"Exactly I always knew you were smart. Oriana wouldn't want you to give up on yourself the way you have. You just have to keep living." Derek said hoping that she was getting the point he was trying to make.

"Uncle Derek I have to tell you something. There are times when I look at Hank and just for a split second I want to tell him what I have been holding back from him from years." Bianca said not having the strength to finish that sentence quite yet.

"What do you want to tell him B?" Derek asked.

"I want to tell him the one thing that I'm not supposed to say. I blame him I always have." Bianca paused when she saw the look on Derek's face. "I don't blame him the way you think I do Uncle Derek I know that it wasn't his fault. I blame him for healing me first. If he had healed her first she would still be here. He just didn't have enough power at the time to heal us both. He should have saved her because she was so much better than me. But he loves me so he healed me first." She admitted.

"Then tell him that B." Derek said like it was no big deal.

"Uncle Derek I can't tell him that it would break his heart." Bianca said with an incredulous look on her face.

"Sure you can. The two of you are never going to put this behind you unless you're honest with each other. He needs to know that you think he healed the wrong sister." Derek said reasonably.

"He would only tell me that he didn't. You know damn well how stubborn he is. And I don't know that he is wrong to tell me that. I have just spent so much time beating myself up that I don't know how to be normal again. I want to be the Bianca who got it in her head that she was going to fight to be with Hank." Bianca said she was just one big ball of conflicting emotions.

"B what's really wrong with you?" Derek asked he knew that there was something more that she wasn't saying.

"I'm scared to be happy. I'm scared that if I ever let myself be truly happy again something bad will happen." Bianca finally admitted and she felt better just by saying the words.

"B you need to tell Hank that he will understand and he will do whatever it takes to make you feel better." Derek reasoned with her.

"I know that Uncle Derek. But I can't tell Hank that either because if I do that means I've finally forgiven myself and it's ok for me to be happy. And I just don't know that I deserve happiness after what I did." Bianca sighed.

"You don't have to tell him now but one day soon you need to or I will." Derek said playing hardball with her. He knew it was what she needed.

"Ok fine, Uncle Derek you win. But just know I have to take a little time with this. Because if I finally forgive myself that's it there is no turning back, I start over with a clean slate." Bianca finally said.

"Take some time then tell him the truth." Derek advised her.

"Ok I will." Bianca agreed.

* * *

"Hey one of you ladies could open that side door for me at anytime I know that it's asking for a lot on my part but I would be really grateful." Chris yelled out as he walked through the kitchen of the manor with a cooler that felt like it weighed almost as much as he did.

"Thanks for asking Chris but I think we'll have to pass on that this time." Paige said smirking at her nephew.

"Fine just remember that you ladies drove me to this." Chris replied before opening the door using his telekinesis. "I don't know what I would do without that power sometimes." He mused to himself.

"Well you could move a little faster with that power before we're both in the floor. The cooler I have is just as heavy as the one that you're carrying it has all of our beer in it." Chuck bitched his face was red from exertion.

Jake came in behind them carrying two bags of charcoal one slung over each shoulder he had got the easy job and he knew it. He walked to the side door and tossed them outside. He went back to the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the counter. "Whew that was hard work. Now I need a break. " He said wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Well Uncle Jake your work isn't done yet. I have a package for you." Dom said walking into the kitchen with Paige slung over his shoulder.

"Dominic Halliwell Turner put me down right this instant. I swear if you don't put me down I'll get my dad to kick your ass." Paige said pounding on his back but really she wasn't putting up much of a fight. She could have made him put her down if she really wanted him to.

"Oh, that is low even for you Paige I never thought that I would see the day when you would have to have someone else kick my ass." Dom teased her.

"Dom did anyone ever tell you that you have a really cute butt?" Paige asked her fiancé.

"I once had a woman tell me that I had the finest ass in a three state radius." Dom replied smirking.

"Well I stand by my earlier assessment." Paige said smacking him on the butt.

"Dom dare I ask why you have her slung over your shoulder?" Chris asked coming back into the room.

"Daddy make him put me down." Paige demanded.

"I will do no such of a thing. I just spent like the last two hours of my life in the store listening to you bitch at him. I think that you might have finally pushed him over the edge." Chris replied trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine I'll just get mom to make him put me down." Paige said not deterred at all. "MOM!" she called out.

Bianca shimmered into the room a minute later. "Paige what do you need?" she asked not even bothering to look around for her.

"I need you to make Dom put me down he won't do it and I asked as nicely as I know how." Paige said trying to sound innocent.

Bianca rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile a little. "Paige save the innocent act for your father he's more likely to believe it than I am. Dom I would be forever grateful if you could find it in your heart to put my retarded daughter down."

Dom sat Paige down on her feet. "There I hope you're happy now dear." He said sarcastically.

"I am very happy now Dominic." Paige replied just as sarcastically.

"Alright you two make nice with each other we don't want to put up with the two of you fighting all day." Piper said glaring at them.

"I wish someone would tell me where they found five hundred pounds of shit to put in this cooler." Henry bitched as he walked into the kitchen carrying yet another cooler.

"Talk to Roman he was the one who bought all the shit in that cooler there is no telling what he has in there." Wyatt chimed in he had more charcoal that he was carrying.

"Well he should be the one carrying this heavy bastard then but no I got stuck with it." Henry complained again but really to him it wasn't all that heavy.

"Hank you wouldn't have to worry about it if you would just carry it outside." Paige pointed out to her son.

"I can only walk so fast with this big ass thing woman I'm going just hold your horses." Henry replied.

"Henry I admire your balls talking to a Halliwell woman like that." Caleb said he was early but that didn't matter to anyone.

"Pops I know that's you but since I can't turn around to argue with you right now this will be continued later." Henry shot back playfully before he finally made it out the side door.

"That grandson of mine sure has a way with words." Victor said he and Sam had come in with Caleb.

"Me and that particular grandson of yours are gonna fight Victor. Actually I'm just going to make him bow and click his heels three times before he says yes Sarge." Caleb replied.

"Pops if you're waiting for that to happen you're going to be waiting a long time." Chris said laughing.

"You two really think that you're cute. The only reason you two morons get away with calling me that is because you're marines too." Caleb informed him.

"Mom lock up all the good booze you're about to have a house full of marines." Wyatt said coming back from outside.

"Oh, Wyatt don't overreact there won't be that many." Prue said rolling her eyes at her nephew.

"Chris, Hen, Uncle Hen, Uncle Derek, Chuck, and Pops." Wyatt listed.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this to you, you idiot but count yourself that makes seven." Chris said.

"Chris that was mighty decent of you. I guess we can count Wyatt it's not his fault he had to go in the navy to be a medic since they won't let marines do it." Caleb replied.

"Huck however is not to be forgiven for being in the army of all things." Henry said coming back into the room.

"No that is unforgivable." Caleb agreed.

"Prue I just want you to see right now what you're marrying in a couple of weeks." Derek said pointing to his father as Prue came into the room.

"It's ok Uncle Derek I still love Chip he can't help it that he's half crazy." Prue replied. She had yet to tell her mother that she and Chuck had decided to postpone the wedding.

"Prue if I'm half crazy I'm half crazy because you made me that way." Chuck said taking her into his arms.

"You guys are too damn cute together." Phoebe said looking at them.

"Aunt Phoebe trust us we all know how cute they are together. We have to see them play tonsil hockey everyday." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie don't you even open your mouth about me and Prue. I don't have all day to get started on you and Wyatt." Chuck warned his female best friend.

"I for one am glad that I'm interrupting this fight you just had this one last night. And I apologize in advanced for bringing nature boy with me but he had nothing better to do with his time." Calleigh said walking in with Eric.

"Eric we don't listen to her we enjoy your company besides that I would like to get to know my baby brother's future father-in-law." Phoebe said again it was her business to be in everyone's business.

" I don't listen to her either only when I don't feel like hearing her go on and on do I pay a little bit of attention." Eric said smirking at his daughter.

"I'm seriously going to kick your ass one of these days Eric." Calleigh said rolling her eyes at him.

"Calleigh there will be no bloodshed in my kitchen unless of course it's for a potion. And then I'm not really sure that I want to know." Piper joked.

"Wyatt did you know that your mother was capable of telling a joke?" Chris asked highly amused.

"Why no I didn't Christopher. But I find it very amusing." Wyatt replied he didn't notice how his brother cringed when he called him Christopher.

"You boys are going to learn to leave Aunt Piper alone one of these days." Rachel said coming in.

Bianca narrowed her eyes at her cousin and sighed when she saw who she had brought with her.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter of this episode sorry for leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger. I wonder who the hell it is with Rachel that is making Bianca so unhappy. I had to put the first scene in with them playing baseball because I don't think they get nearly enough time to cut loose. Something tells me that Piper and Mel's problems are far from over and they are just making nice for right now. But Mel should have told her what was going on. Mel told Dan yes but I wonder how long that is going to last with all the demons that pop in and out. I don't know about anyone else but I'm about sick of the drama between Henry and Bianca. But again what they went through wasn't easy at all. It used to be Henry was the one with the problem but now it's Bianca who can't get over it. Calleigh and her dad together crack me up she treats him like he's the kid and she's the parent. I think Phoebe is going to be more than a little pissed when she finds out that Prue and Chuck are putting off their wedding. Until next time please review.


	2. Making Things Right

A/N: Thanks to Dancer96 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Making Things Right

Bianca sat in a plastic lawn chair across from Rachel. She was staring her cousin down she really wasn't happy with her at the moment. Bianca had her jaw set in a stony expression she wanted nothing more than to bore two holes into her cousin's head using nothing but her eyes.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under her cousin's gaze. She had known when she was doing what she did that Bianca wasn't going to be happy with her at all. "B I really wish you would stop looking at me like you want to rip my head off. Because I hate to admit this to you but you could totally kick my ass you're the Hoyt with the brains and the brawn." She said trying to make light of the situation.

"You should have thought about the fact that I could kill you and make it look like an accident before you brought my mom and dad over here Rach you know how I feel about them." Bianca sighed still glaring at her.

"B, I don't mean to sound like a bitch but you need to get over it. Aunt Lyn and Uncle Frankie didn't just lose one daughter that night they lost two. But the difference is that you're right here you're just dead emotionally. The only time you even act like you're alive is when you're with Hank." Rachel said returning the glare.

"Blame it on a bad case of survivor's guilt I don't know Rach. The fact that she wouldn't have been out there that night if it wasn't for me is irrefutable." Bianca sighed.

"Just go talk to them B because you know as well as I do it's only a matter of time before that girl of yours takes that matter out of your hands." Rachel said looking over at Paige who was tossing a football with Chris.

"Fine but I hate you. You're not my favorite cousin anymore." Bianca said sticking her tongue out at her.

"Whatever I don't have to worry about you replacing me." Rachel said returning the gesture.

Bianca walked over to where Henry was talking to her mom and dad. "Hank since when are you and my dad such big buddies?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Since he decided to talk baseball with me. B you know that is just like setting me loose in a doughnut shop." Henry said flashing her a smile before he bent down to kiss her.

"I know big guy. How about you give me a minute? Go toss the ball with Chris because I'm going to need his partner for a little while after this." Bianca asked him hopefully.

"Yeah sure I'll just be right over there if you need me." Henry said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So I just thought that you would like to know that we took care of the werewolves that killed O." Bianca said sticking her hands in the back pockets of her shorts.

"I always knew that you would never give up until you got those bastards. You're more like me than you think you are B." Lyn said reaching over to touch her daughter's cheek.

Bianca resisted the urge to pull away. "Mom I'm not that much like you." she said she now knew where Paige got that.

"So does this mean that I'm going to get my other daughter back sometimes soon?" Frank asked her.

" I don't know yet dad. You know how I am." Bianca offered by way of explanation.

"Damn it Bianca Lyn you're just a thick headed as your boyfriend is. I'm telling you for the last time that it wasn't your fault. Believe it or not Oriana could and often did out stubborn you so there is no doubt in my mind you tried to keep her from going with you. Shit B I lost my daughter and I lost my baby girl all at once." Frank replied.

"I know that she was your baby girl dad that's why I'm having a tough time here." Bianca reasoned with him it was obvious which of her parents she was more like.

"I'm talking about you, you goober. You were always my little girl and I'm partly to blame for either of you being out there. Until Chase was born you were the son I never had." Frank went on.

"God, dad it has been so long since you called me that." Bianca said.

"Bianca, you need to know that I have to keep your father from just popping by your apartment any time he feels like it. We both miss you a lot and I know I would like to see you more. So when you're ready you can come to us." Lyn said she was willing to let her take her time.

Frank opened his mouth to say something but at about that time Paige came walking over. Bianca had never been so thankful to see that pain in the ass.

"You wanted to see me?" Paige asked her mother.

"Yeah I did." Bianca said but now she wasn't sure she could tell her parents that this was her daughter.

"Mom I don't have all day to play guessing games with you." Paige said she knew damn well that her mother was having trouble so she decided to help her out. Bianca mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her.

"Did she just call you mom?" Lyn asked not sure that she had heard right.

"Yes she did. Mom, dad this is my daughter Paige." Bianca said.

"I don't think I want to know so I won't ask." Frank said shaking his head.

"I know sometimes I wake up and hope that this is some bad dream but then I hear her yell out mom and I know it's real." Bianca agreed with him.

"Thanks a lot mom. And here I thought I got the sarcasm from dad but now I'm not so sure." Paige said indignantly.

"Honey you're a Halliwell the sarcasm is in your blood. Just stop and think about who your father is for a second and that tells you everything you need to know about where you got your sarcasm." Bianca pointed out to her.

"You just told me the other day that that was the cause of my smart ass mouth not an excuse." Paige smirked at her.

"Child every time you open your mouth you make it harder for me not to strangle you." Bianca said.

"So in other words she is just like her mother?" Frank asked his daughter laughing.

"I don't want to hear it out of you right now Francis. So do me a favor and can it." Bianca replied but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Just because when you and Mickey fight he lets you call him Michael does not mean you get to call me Francis." Frank told her.

"Oh, boy it's just like old times. Francis Xavier Hoyt and Bianca Lyn Hoyt both of you knock it off. I don't know which one of you acts more juvenile when you get together." Lyn scolded her husband and her middle child. But she had to admit that hearing the two of them go back and forth like that sounded good. She hadn't heard Bianca and Frank sound so happy to be together in years.

"Mom I think I would just give it up if I were you." Paige smirked at her.

"Times like now I can't decide whether you're more like me or your father." Bianca informed her.

"I prefer to think that I'm more like daddy. He is a lot less crazy than you are." Paige said without missing a beat.

"I swear that Chris and I should have never been allowed to procreate." Bianca said shaking her head.

"She's Chris's daughter too?" Frank asked.

"Yes dad and it's a long story one that I don't want to get into right now because I'm not even sure how it happens. And you won't get anything more than basic fuzzy details out of Paige she would classify the phone book if you let her." Bianca said.

"I would not I just can't give you too much future information." Paige said shrugging.

"You guys really want to feel old? Watch this. Paige where is Dom?" Bianca asked.

"Hey dad let me see the ball a minute." Paige called to Chris who threw her the football. Paige saw Dom's back and she hit him right in the center of it with the football. "Now please Dominic. I only ask nicely once."

Dom came walking over a second later "Was that at all necessary? I do answer to my name," he asked.

"Calling your name wouldn't have been as fun and you know it." Paige replied.

"What do you want this time woman?" Dom asked her.

"I'm seriously done with you this time Dom. And I don't know ask my mom." Paige said in a huff.

"I told you that you will never get rid of me that easily. I'm attached to you baby." Dom said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you handsome." Paige said reaching up to kiss him.

"Love you too babe." Dom replied when he pulled away.

"If it isn't apparent from that display they are engaged and yes they do fight like that all the time." Bianca said laughing at them.

"Well she reminds me a lot of her mother." Lyn said smiling.

"I'm not that much like mom really I'm not." Paige protested.

"B you now know what you sound like when you tell me that." Lyn said it was like music to her ears.

"Ok you two can go before you make me sick." Bianca said she really didn't want to watch those two kissing.

"Gladly mother. Come on Dom, I believe I have to beat the hell out of Phil he pissed me off earlier." Paige said dragging him behind her.

"So does this mean that you're going to start coming around more?" Frank asked his daughter.

"I don't know dad. Because I don't know that I can forgive myself. But I'll think about it." Bianca said it was the best she could do at the moment.

"There is nothing to forgive but if that is what you need then we can accept that it's better than nothing." Lyn said.

"You both know how I am I just feel guilty and I don't know how to not feel like that anymore." Bianca sighed.

"Goober, you expect too much out of yourself you always have. You can't be perfect you need to realize that sometimes. I know it kills you not to be able to control things but you're not always going to be able to." Frank reasoned with her.

Bianca smiled he was the only one who ever called her that. "I'm not a control freak dad but I do expect a lot out of myself. I will admit to that. It's just that I always protected her and I couldn't that time."

"You tried your best and that's all that matters." Lyn assured her brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ok here is the deal. I don't know that I'm ready to come home yet but dad you can stop by any time you want to just knock first. There are just some things you don't need to see. Like me walking around the apartment right after I get out of the shower." Bianca relented she hated to admit it but she wanted to be close to her parents again.

"I'll take that deal. And for the record I don't take my clothes into the bathroom when I shower either." Frank laughed.

"That is just gross dad I didn't need to know that. I wish you would tell Maria that." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I already knew that B that man is retarded." Maria said coming over to her sister and her parents.

"Where is my little angel today?" Bianca asked referring to Lyn.

"She is no angel and she is with Tyler's parents. And I'm going to kill you for giving her a damn sugar high the other day." Maria replied.

"You told me to right after you told me to be a normal aunt." Bianca said innocently.

"Paybacks are hell baby sister just remember that. When you have kids I'm going to remember this." Maria warned her.

"Don't threaten me Maria I'll kick your ass." Bianca said.

"I'll buy tickets to that fight if you throw in a mud pit." Henry said coming back over.

"No I wouldn't want the sissy here to break a nail. You remember how she used to be when we would go to the underworld." Bianca said.

"Hank handle your woman and come on. Parker is talking shit and we have to kick his ass in football. We're sticking him and Chord on a team with Roman and Tyler we'll win for sure." Chris called out to his cousin.

"Come on woman you heard him we're playing football. Maria you're playing too I won't take no for an answer." Henry said.

"I am not playing Henry." Maria maintained.

"B go on over there without me I'll be along shortly." Henry said before he picked Maria up like she weighed nothing and slung her over his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck and Prue were standing with Phoebe who had Phil in her arms. They figured that they better talk to her while she was in a good mood.

"So what is this about you two?" Phoebe asked them.

"Mom given all that has been going on lately Chuck and I decided to put off getting married until things calm down." Prue said.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell and Charles Derek Bradford I don't even know what to say to the two of you right now. You're breaking my heart here you're almost as bad as Jake and Lilly." Phoebe said staring them down.

"Ah, mom don't get mad you'll scare Phil." Prue said she was counting on him to keep her mom from killing her.

"Aunt Phoebe the thing is we make a lot of things work and we always find a way. We just don't want to have to find a way to get married on our wedding day you can understand that. The elders owe us a nice normal wedding and if we complete the prophecy first then I'm thinking all signs are pointing to us getting a peaceful wedding then." Chuck said he knew it sounded lame but after a couple days of rehearsal it was the best he could come up with.

"Well since I am in an unusually good mood right at this moment I will let you both live. The same however can't be said for Jake I'm going to kill that boy in his sleep one of these days he is so damn stubborn." Phoebe replied.

"You're really ok with this mom?" Prue asked.

"I understand where you two are coming from so we'll talk about it later." Phoebe replied.

"Bradford move your fat ass sometime today we're playing football." Wyatt yelled at Chuck.

"Halliwell you're the fat ass not me but I'm in. We letting the wives play too?" Chuck called back.

"Yeah just come on." Wyatt replied.

"Come on Prue football." Chuck urged her.

"Prue go with your boy I'm fine." Phoebe assured her first born.

"Ok, if you're sure. Lets go Chuck I know how you are about football." Prue said pulling him by the hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are the teams?" Ricky asked they were standing in the middle of the back yard trying to pick teams for football.

"You younger kids are all on a team and then I guess we'll be on a team." Wyatt shrugged.

"No way that's not fair Wy you have more guys than we do." Carly protested.

"Well if it helps any us old guys are playing too." Henry Sr. said trying to be helpful.

"Tyler, Jason, Ro, Chord, Parks, and Chase you guys are all on a team." Chris said.

"You guys can be with the munchkins. Jackie, Al you guys playing?" Chuck asked.

"Hell yeah we're playing." Brady answered for them.

"We'll play nineteen to a team and we'll have to alternate." Hank said it was the best he could come up with.

"Lets split up the old guys right now. You guys can have Kyle, Dad, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Derek. We'll take Cole, Uncle Andy, Uncle Henry, and Eric." Wyatt said trying to make fair teams.

"What about refs? No offense but you guys cheat." Mel asked.

"That's what the three wise men are here for. Grandpa, Sam, Pops come ref." Hank called out to the three older men.

"Alright if you guys have your teams you know the rules. If you boys want to tackle each other that is fine but don't tackle the girls." Victor said he knew how his grandsons could get.

"But if we can't tackle girls how are we supposed to stop Uncle Coop and Uncle Derek?" Chris asked innocently.

"Very funny Chris your ass is mine." Derek warned him.

"Who wants the ball first?' Caleb asked.

"Well let the kids take the ball first." Chuck said.

"Alright then lets play." Sam said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The others were sitting around watching the spectacle that they were about to make of themselves.

"Frank you're not going to go play with your little buddies?" Piper asked him. She held Jack in her arms.

"Hell no my back wouldn't work right for weeks. Although I think we should be mildly worried that Hank and Kyle are on opposite sides of the ball." Frank replied.

"Hank won't touch Kyle he'll go against Derek he's more of a challenge for him." Paige assured him she knew her son too well. She was rocking Alan back and forth trying to get him to sleep.

"So Pheebs where is Greg?" Prue asked her sister she was holding Joey, Allie bless her little heart was already down for her nap.

"I don't want to talk about it Prue. But I will say this you see Cooper out there. Well if Greg was here you would be asking me where he was." Phoebe answered running her hand over Phil's fine head of hair.

"Phoebe you're talking in riddles even for you." Nicole pointed out to her.

"It was very simple Cooper told me it's him or me mom if you want me there he better not be there. Those were his exact words. And Greg said much the same thing he told gee mom I would show up but Jake is going to be there. I don't know what to do about the two of them. But they get along about like Cole and Prue used to get along not well at all." Phoebe rambled on.

"Phoebe they'll come around you just have to give them time they're both stubborn." Eva assured her.

"I know lets just pick a new topic." Phoebe said not wanting to think about her sons anymore.

"I have one for you. Paige I talk to you every week. How come you didn't tell me I had another granddaughter?" Lyn asked.

"Because you needed to hear that from B. But for what it's worth I was going to make her tell you soon." Paige offered by way of explanation.

"Yeah that would have taken two years Paige you know what she's like." Frank replied.

"I know she's very stubborn and so is my son. I sometimes wonder how they make it work." Paige said shaking her head at the thought of those two.

"I think they're good for each other Paige they both seem a lot happier and neither one of them is drunk so that is a good thing." Lyn supplied.

"They're not drunk yet Lyn. The day is young and they have a cooler full of beer. I have a feeling they are going to be sleeping on Piper's living room floor tonight." Prue replied.

"No not all of them. I'll send some of the drunks to your house. I don't think any of them will be in any shape to make it the two houses down to Paige's." Piper told her.

"Or in Ricky's case two down and one across God knows he'll do whatever my oldest son is doing." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Oh, speaking of Chuck. Guess what he and Prue told me." Phoebe said.

"I don't really think I want to know with the two of them. It actually scares me a little just to think about what they might have told you." Eva admitted since there was no telling with the two of them.

"It's not really that bad but it's still enough to drive me crazy. One of them talked the other one into putting off the wedding. Now I strongly suspect that it was my daughter who was doing the talking but that is neither here nor there." Phoebe rambled again.

"Now if you're quite done rambling you would have known that two days ago had they not known exactly how you would react." Eva said.

"Wait a minute you knew?" Phoebe asked she was always the last to know everything in important or so she thought.

"Let's see I knew, Derek knew, Coop knew, Paige Knew, Leo did too I think you're getting the picture here Pheebs. They didn't want to tell you because they know how you are." Piper pointed out to her little sister.

"I will have you all know that I didn't overreact. I get where they're coming from I just wish they would have thought of this sooner." Phoebe groaned.

"Pheebs you know that they have been busy as hell lately and that isn't exactly conducive to planning a wedding." Prue reasoned with her sister.

"Pheebs just let it go they're in their twenties they have plenty of time to get married. And trust me knowing your daughter the way I do it won't take them long to make it to the alter." Eva assured her. She then looked over to where they were playing football. "So I'm really worried about Hank and Derek hurting each other right about now. Neither of them knows the meaning of the word gentle. And well when it comes down to it Hank could hurt Derek pretty bad."

"Victor be gentle with your Uncle Derek." Paige called out to her son.

"I hear you mom I won't hurt him too badly." Henry called back to his mother.

"Eva you don't have to worry my son won't kill your husband." Paige assured her.

"Neither of them knows their own strength. They remind me of a couple of overzealous puppies." Eva laughed.

"You're telling me that is why Chris and Wyatt have to be on the same team they will hurt each other." Piper agreed.

"I think somebody needs to be worried about Jake hurting Roman he just knocked him on his ass pretty hard." Phoebe said.

"Let the boys have their fun they'll be fine." Prue said dismissing their concern.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok that's it I've had it with the so called sex god. This next play is just him and me. Parks give Huck the ball." Hank said playfully.

"You're on Hank." Huck agreed.

Parker picked up the football. "Down, set, hike." He called out before handing the ball off to Huck.

Hank knew that when it came to speed Huck had him beat hands down but if he could get his hands on him before he had time to turn on the speed he could stop him. He watched which way Huck angled his hips and before he knew it he tackled him to the ground. It was a clean tackle he had him wrapped up and everything. He stood over Huck who no doubt was questioning what planet he was on. "What about that flex off now sex god?" he asked him in a joking tone.

"I'll tell you right after you give me the number of the truck that just hit me." Huck groaned. He took Hank's out stretched hand and pulled himself up.

"It wasn't a truck dude hell you know that I was an all American defensive tackle and I sometimes played halfback. I'm a big guy with decent speed." Hank replied laughing.

"Yeah well I think that you might be a Mack truck." Huck said he was laughing too.

"Ok, that is enough playing around we need to get some yardage here. I'm going to play quarterback this time." Paige said stepping in. She had Huck give the ball to Parker and then she shared a look with Jack and Alan. "Down, set, hike." She called out and Parker tossed her the ball. She waited until Jack was all the way down to the end zone and she threw the ball as hard as she could. Jack caught the ball with no effort at all. "And that is how it's done."

"Holy shit, I have to say that I am impressed as hell." Ricky said standing there looking at her slack jawed.

"How come no one was covering Jackie?" Chuck asked.

"Because I didn't think she could throw that far." Wyatt replied hell he couldn't even throw like that.

Chris was beaming with pride even though she had just burned his ass. "Did you see that B? My little girl has a cannon where her arm should be." He asked his daughter's mother.

"Yeah I saw that Chris." Bianca replied shaking her head at him.

"Alright guys it's halftime. Take a break then get your asses back out here." Caleb announced.

Chris walked over to his daughter and slipped his arm around her. "Jackie, Al, Phil, Joey, and Dom." Paige listed off for him.

Chris looked at her confused. "Paige what the hell are you talking about this time?"

"I knew that you were going to ask me where the hell I learned to throw like that and that was your answer. Not to mention watching sports center together is our thing daddy. Danny is three years younger than me you had to make do with me for those three years so I'm a bit of a tomboy." Paige explained to him.

"Paige I think that is a bit of an understatement. So tell your old Uncle Hen if you play any sports." Henry Sr. said walking up beside them she had impressed the hell out of him.

"That won't alter the future any I can tell you that. I play softball I pretty much eat, sleep, and breathe softball. Then to pass the time until softball season starts again I play basketball." Paige replied.

"Chris I can see it now. All we have to do is train her from birth and we have another star outfielder. With an arm like that she seriously has to play the field." Henry started going on.

"I agree Uncle Henry. All we have to do is work with her and I totally see her playing in the college world series." Chris said sounding just as excited as his uncle.

"I think you two need to stop talking about my baby like she is a dog or something that you can teach tricks to." Bianca said rolling her eyes at them.

"Hey I'm trying to save you and me both money when it comes to paying for college." Chris pointed out to her reasonably.

"In that case plan away don't forget to put money away for the pro we're going to hire to coach her." Bianca replied laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After their football game ended Liz was standing around holding Jack in her arms. "You are such a handsome little man Jackie. If you were older I would forget all about your brother and go out with you." she cooed at him.

"Liz don't let Wyatt hear you say that he is extremely jealous." Piper laughed at her.

"Wyatt won't get jealous of Jackie he knows that I still love him." Liz replied she looked for Wyatt and she found him standing next to her mother talking about God alone knew what. "Wy you see this? I want one." She called out to him talking about Jack.

Wyatt shook his head "I know Lizzie." He called back to her.

"She really has no clue what you have been up to does she?" Nicole asked.

"She has no idea at all and with any little bit of luck she won't figure anything out between now and later tonight." Wyatt said. "I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't even suspected anything."

"Liz might like to be kept in the loop but you know her she likes to be surprised too so she isn't going to go looking for anything." Nicole pointed out to him.

"Yeah, you have a point. I'm a little nervous though." Wyatt admitted.

"You don't have to be nervous Wy, the worst she can do is say no. But I know that she won't." Nicole assured him.

"I hope you're right Aunt Nic I don't think I could take her saying no." Wyatt sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Wyatt and Liz were sitting out on the front steps of the manor. He couldn't think of a more fitting place to do what he was about to do. Anytime anything major had happened in their lives they had been sitting out here. They had been sitting in this spot when he told her that he was shipping out. And it they had been in this spot when Liz told him that she was engaged. Hell there were pictures of them sitting out on those steps at every age.

But Wyatt had never been so nervous sitting out here with her before. He wasn't pacing but he was bouncing his leg up and down and he was smoking.

"Wy you promised me about the smoking." Liz reminded him.

"I know that I promised you Lizzie and I'm really trying to quit." Wyatt promised her again.

"Well Mr. Halliwell work harder on it. I want to know that you're going to be around for a while." Liz smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt assured her.

"Good because I don't know what I would do without you big guy." Liz said leaning into him.

"Hey Lizzie, this is kinda our spot isn't it?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yeah Wy, it is we're out here all the time." Liz replied.

"Good I was hoping that you would say that because I have something to say to you and I couldn't think of a better spot to say it than right here." Wyatt said.

"You know that you can tell me anything Wy." Liz assured him though he was making her nervous she couldn't imagine what he had to tell her.

"I know that's one of the things that I love about you Lizzie. I also love that you know me better than I know myself, I love that I don't have to use words to have a conversation with you, I love the way you look at me like I'm the only man in the room. I love how you can tolerate my cousins better than I can sometimes, I love how you always want me to remind you that I'm not going anywhere, but most of all I love that out of all the guys out there you chose to be with me." Wyatt said before he got down on his knee and turned to face her.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Liz asked more than a little shocked.

Wyatt didn't answer her directly he just pulled a ring out of his pocket "Elizabeth Ashley Shane I have loved you since I was fifteen. I don't know of any other way to prove to you that I'm not ever going to leave you. I'm right here and I always will be. Lizzie will you be my wife?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

Liz looked up at him with tear brimming in her honey brown eyes. "Yes, of course yes I love you with everything I am."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss "I love you too Lizzie you have no idea how happy you've made me." then he jumped up and yelled out to his brother. "Chris she said yes."

"I told you she would you moron. She better have anyway after I let you practice on me." Chris called back.

* * *

Monday morning dawned way too early for Mel's liking. Mel put her head down on the kitchen table she was dressed in her academy uniform. Sure she had been in the field for the last few weeks but she had to take one final test and then she was done. The problem with all of that was she was tired as hell. Her darling baby brother had woke her up screaming his lungs out at three in the morning. She could barely keep her head up at the moment but she would be fine this wasn't the first time she had gone to class tired and it wouldn't be the last.

Piper walked in the kitchen in her bath robe she had Jack in her arms it was time for his bottle. "Good morning sweetie." She said cheerfully. It was all she could do not to cry when she saw her in her uniform.

"Good morning mom I want you to know that that kid has a set of lungs on him." Mel replied grinning a little bit.

"Jackie is sorry he didn't mean to wake you up." Piper said smiling at her only daughter.

"I know he didn't mean to mom. Here let me see him before I have to go to class." Mel said holding her arms out and Piper passed her the baby. "Good morning big boy you are so handsome." She cooed at him.

"It's no wonder that he loves you so much Mel." Piper said there were some mornings that she woke up and Mel was sitting at the kitchen table with Jack in her arms.

"Well I love him a lot too. I'm surprised that our youngest big brother hasn't showed up yet to see him." Mel replied bouncing Jack up and down a little bit.

Piper pulled a bottle out of the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. Then she went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. "I know that surprises the hell out of me too. Do you have time to feed him or do you have to go soon?" she asked.

"I have the time if you want me to." Mel said. Really she loved being a big sister it was nice to know that there was someone who needed her.

"Well I don't know so much about me wanting you to but I know Jack would like it." Piper smiled at her as she handed her his bottle.

Mel took the bottle and tested it on her arm before she put it in Jack's mouth "If it makes Jackie happy then I'll do it."

Piper went over to the stove and began getting things out so she could make breakfast. "So today is the day huh?" she asked referring to it being her last day at the academy.

"Yeah we'll get our test scores back as soon as we finish and then tonight is graduation. You're coming right?" Mel asked.

Piper arched an eyebrow at her "Mel I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." She assured her.

Mel took a deep breath and sighed, "Mom I know that you're not happy about all of this and I'm not trying to hurt you. But I have to make me happy every once in a while too."

"Mel I know that but it is just so hard for me to let you grow up. You're my only daughter and you were my baby for nineteen years. So you're going to have to give me a little bit of time on this one but I'll come around." Piper said fighting back the tears she could feel welling in her eyes.

"Mom I'll always be your baby I just have to grow up a little bit so that I know who I am." Mel replied.

Piper just looked at Mel sitting there. "About the other day I overacted just a little bit. I know that you have to grow up and I know that you have to do something to make you happy but this isn't easy for me."

"It's not easy for me either mom I'm the one doing the growing up here. Everything is changing I used to know that way things were supposed to be and I was fine with that. But now this is a whole other ballgame with a different set of rules that I'm learning as I go." Mel explained to her.

"Mel I know that really I do. But you could have come to me at any time. That is what I'm here for. You can come to me with anything anytime you have a problem." Piper said logically.

"Like I said mom this one I had to figure out for myself. This is about finding out who I am. I couldn't do that if I had someone else telling me what to do." Mel pointed out.

"And I want you to find out who you are. If that means you have to go more than two thousand miles to do that then so be it." Piper replied.

"Mom you have to know that I didn't do any of this to hurt you because that was never my intention." Mel reasoned with her.

"I know that you didn't do any of this to hurt me Mel. Trust me I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. But it does hurt I know you have always been very grown up acting. But in about the last year it seems like you have grown up over night. Baby I wasn't ready for that." Piper explained.

Mel took the bottle out of Jack's mouth and put him over her shoulder so she could burp him. "Mom if it makes it any easier on you I can move in with Roman until it's time for me to go."

"Mel I don't want you to but if think that's what you have to do then do it." Piper said. She turned her head so that she couldn't see the tear making it's way down her face.

"I'll have all of my stuff moved out sometimes this week." Mel replied. They were both being stubborn neither of them wanted her to move out but they wouldn't give the other the satisfaction of saying the words.

"Ok like I said it's up to you." Piper replied like it didn't bother her.

Mel took a deep breath "Mom I don't want to move out I'm just trying to make things easier on you. So I'm going to give you the day to think about it. If you're still feeling like this tonight after I graduate all you have to do is say so. Then I'll get my stuff and I'll stay with Roman."

"Ok, that sounds fair to me." Piper said.

Mel took Jack off of her shoulder and smiled at him. "Alright buddy, sissy has to go and pass this test now. I know that you're still eating but mommy will finish feeding you." she cooed at him.

Piper went over and took Jack and his bottle from Mel. "Come here big guy." She said to him.

Mel checked to make sure she had everything before she announced. "I'm good to go so I should get a move on." She started walking away.

Piper looked at Jack and then she looked at Mel's retreating figure. "Hey Mel," she called out and Mel turned around. "Good luck not that you need it because I know you'll do great."

Mel smiled at Piper "Thanks mom, I don't know that I could have done this if it wasn't for you."

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Prue were all gathered in together in the attic there was no telling what they were up to or why they got stuck with it but they were up there.

"I just don't know what the hell to do on this one guys. I mean we have to make the others see that Greg is evil but I'm really not sure how to do that." Henry mused.

"I know because there is no way we can come out and say it. Aunt Phoebe wouldn't believe it and not only that she would just get in the way of us trying to vanquish him." Chris said.

"Because there is no question about it we have to vanquish him. We can't let him live he is evil there is no saving him or I would be the first to suggest it." Prue chimed in.

They were all too caught up in their conversation to realize that a demon shimmered in and before they knew it they were once again being sucked into a portal.

The portal deposited them right back in the attic of the manor.

"Uhm, ok that was weird. I realize that we just go sucked into a portal but I don't think we went anywhere." Chris said as he took a look around. Nothing really looked any different. There were piles of junk but that was always there.

"Yeah we really need to think about coming up with a defense against portals. But you're right I don't see anything different." Prue agreed with her cousin.

"Well I do I want you all to note the newspaper that is up here. The year is 2051." Henry said holding the paper up so his cousins could see it.

"Oh, this is just great we're in the future. If Paige finds out about this she is going to have a stroke." Chris groaned he had a feeling that there were things in the future that his daughter would rather he didn't know about.

Chuck came up into the attic a moment later. "I don't think I want to know what you guys are doing up here so I'm not going to ask." He looked a little older but he had aged well.

"Chip there is a small problem here." Prue said holding her thumb and index finger inches apart.

"Prue I don't care I'm just happy to see you." Chuck replied.

"Chuck we're not exactly from around here." Henry offered.

"Then where are you guys from?" Chuck asked sighing.

"Oh, not far just about oh lets see twenty-three years in the past." Chris answered his question.

"Oh, boy this is going to be fun then." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"You're telling me no one knows where the hell we're at. This is going to be disastrous." Prue ranted.

"Prue, honey things aren't much better here. And I don't know how much you know about that. But I have a feeling that you aren't going to be happy at all." Chuck informed her.

"Chuck trust me I'm pretty sure we know more than you think we know." Chris assured him.

"Anna right?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact that is right on the money. How did you know?" Henry asked.

"Lets just say that there are some things here that aren't going to make you very happy at all. But you and Chris are smart I'll let you figure that out in your own time." Chuck said he really didn't want to be the one responsible for pissing Chris off and he was going to be pissed that was for sure.

"I can't help but notice that the book of shadows isn't up here and we're going to need that if we ever want to get home." Prue said she really didn't want to be stuck in the future.

"The book is downstairs and it's looking like you're going to be pissed off sooner rather than later. Just follow me and I'll do what I can to help." Chuck said sighing he was used to this by now but it didn't make it any easier.

"Chip that would be a big help I'm sure you don't want us here any longer than we have to be." Prue said taking hold of his arm.

"You're my wife Prue I have to help you any way that I can." Chuck replied snaking his arm around her waist.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a really long day." Chris said shaking his head.

"You had better hope it isn't too long of a day. You know that we are required to show up at graduation tonight in our uniforms." Henry replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shit I almost forgot about that. Not to mention Mel would kill us if we didn't show up." Chris groaned nothing in their lives could ever just be nice and simple.

"Relax guys I'll make sure you get home in time. We might have to pull Wyatt in on this one and he won't be very happy but hey it's a start." Chuck shrugged as he led them down the stairs.

When they reached the living room a dark headed young woman walked in. "I just want you to know that you're about ready to have a full scale mutiny on your hands lead by the usual suspects." She said addressing Chuck.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me I'll take care of it." Chuck replied.

"I'm serious if you don't stop them now they are going to get themselves hurt." The young woman went on.

"They are always doing something and unless one of my kids is involved I could give a shit less right now." Chuck said he really had too many things to worry about.

"What part of the usual suspects didn't you understand? That means Cal is involved in this too." She ranted on not caring that there were other people in the room.

" Peyton Grace Halliwell I don't know how many times you have been told about taking that tone with me." Chuck warned her.

"Well Jesus Christ dad, I can't help it that I have to be a smart ass when you won't listen to me." Peyton yelled back at her father.

"Pay daddy does not have time to deal with this right now. I have to help your mom and uncles out." Chuck explained calmly.

"Ok, when the hell did mom and the uncles get back?" Peyton asked for the first time noticing the other three people in the room.

"They didn't Peyton they're from the past which means I need to work right now." Chuck replied.

"Fine but when Cal, Vic and the rest of the retards do something stupid yet again don't blame me because I tried to warn you." Peyton huffed.

At that moment Nix came walking into the room. "Damn Pay you beat me to the punch. I just came in here to tell on the retards." She said shaking her head.

"Phoebe, I'll tell you like I told your cousin I don't have time to deal with them. Go tell Wyatt or B or something like that." Chuck said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok Uncle Chuck, but you have been warned Paige, Jack, and Al have a really big mess cooked up this time." Nix said in a singsong voice. "You know what never mind here Paige comes now," she said.

Before Chris could ask a question he heard Paige coming into the living in the middle of a heated argument with someone.

"But mom we have to do something." Paige protested.

"Paige I said to drop it." Chris could see the person she was talking to was Rachel. Oh that was just great.

"Ok, someone needs to explain to me what the hell my daughter is doing here when I know for a fact that she is back in my time." Chris more or less demanded.

"See that was that thing I was talking about that was going to piss you off. I'll let Rachel explain that one to you." Chuck said he so was not getting in the middle of this one.

"Yeah I'm not explaining that one either I think I'll let Victor do it since he is responsible for that mess." Rachel said there were just some things she didn't want to get in the middle of and this was one of those things.

* * *

Piper and Leo were sitting in the kitchen she had Jack in her arms and Leo was reading the paper. But her mind was on other things.

"Leo I wonder if I was too hard on her." Piper said she was worried about Mel being upset with her.

"Who Piper?" Leo asked he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Mel, the other day I accused her of lying to me and we had it out again this morning." Piper explained to him.

"Sweetie you both have a lot of adjusting to do. It's going to take time but you'll both get through it." Leo assured her.

"Leo she was my baby for so long and I just don't know how to act with her now." Piper went on.

"I know Piper. But she is growing up we both have to accept that. She won't ever stay gone for long though none of them ever do." Leo assured her.

Before Piper had a chance to reply a portal opened and a dark headed young man was deposited in their midst. Piper handed Jack to Leo and before the young man had a chance to say anything she flicked out her fingers and blew him up. She was surprised to see that he exploded into a million little orbs before reforming.

"Oh, fuck that hurt like hell." He groaned once he had reformed.

"You're a whitelighter?" Leo asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Half whitelighter, so that hurt me a hell of a lot more than it would hurt a full whitelighter." He replied.

"Who the hell are you buddy?" Piper asked.

The young man put his hands out in front of him in a sign that he meant no harm. "I come in peace I swear just call Jack, Al, or Paige for that matter they'll all vouch for me."

"Jackson, Alan, and Paige I need all of you right now." Piper called out and a moment later all three people orbed into the room.

"What do you need mom?" Jack asked.

"Do you three know this clown?" Piper asked pointing to the man who was still standing with her hands up.

"Maybe." Paige replied a smirk on her face.

"Jesus Christ, Paige this is my life you're playing with she already blew me up once. Tell her that I'm one of the good guys." The man begged her.

"Aunt Piper we know him and so do you." Alan answered her cryptically.

"I know him?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah you know him mom. Granted right now he is about eight pounds and he drools a lot." Jack replied.

"Andrew put your damn hands down she isn't going to blow you up again. I however might on principle." Paige said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Joey?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"That would be me Aunt Piper." Joey replied flashing her a smile.

"You look just like your mom." Piper said not knowing what else to say.

"So I have been told." Joey said rolling his steel blue eyes.

"Joey what the fuck are you doing here?" Paige asked sighing this was the last thing she needed they had just gotten rid of Anna a few days before.

"I would like to know the same thing Paige. One minute I'm in the attic minding my own business the next thing I know I get sucked into a portal and end up here." Joey said.

"Don't worry we know how to send you back." Alan said.

"I'm not going back yet as long as I'm here I would like to know how things are going." Joey said stubbornly.

"You're not going anywhere with them until I call your mom over here and you talk to her." Piper said putting her foot down on the matter.

"Fine Aunt Piper do what you must but know that my blood is on your hands." Joey said solemnly.

"Joey don't be so dramatic. I'll tell you what though Phil is going to be so happy to see you." Paige said pinching his cheek.

* * *

Wyatt and Liz sat at a table in an upscale restaurant. Wyatt felt like he was already overdressed for the day it was only breakfast and here he was wearing dress pants and a tie. But this was for Liz and he would do anything in the world for her even if he hated every minute of it.

Across the table from them sat the reason they were there. Tim true to his word had agreed to meet Liz for breakfast after she called and told him that she had some news to share with him.

"So Liz you said you had something you wanted to tell me?" Tim asked smiling at her.

"No, nothing I can think of anyway. I just had to tell you something to get you here Tim." Liz replied but her eyes were twinkling.

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe Liz. You wouldn't make me get dressed up this early in the morning for nothing." Tim said his eyes shinning with laughter.

"That is because I'm not the irrational kind of person that would do something like that you clearly have me confused with Troy." Liz replied.

"So again I ask what it is you have to tell me?" Tim asked playfully.

"It will thrill you to know that I am a parent's dream come true I'm marrying a doctor." Liz said flashing her engagement ring at him.

"That is a wise choice because let me tell you it is never a good idea to marry a lawyer." Tim joked.

"It's nice to know you only said yes because what I do for a living." Wyatt cracked but he smiled over at Liz.

"Wuvey Bear you know I said yes because I love you." Liz assured him kissing him on the cheek. Then she turned to Tim. "Trust me Tim I was raised by a lawyer I wouldn't want to be married to one."

"Liz I'm sure your mom did what she had to do to keep you in line. From what I remember you and Wyatt here were quite the little hellions." Tim laughed again. He could remember the things those two had done together as kids he shuddered to think what they had been like as teenagers.

"We weren't that bad together Tim really Lizzie just came along to make sure I didn't get hurt. Chuck and I were the real troublemakers." Wyatt informed him.

"And I remember that the three of you together were a force to be reckoned with. I think I should be considering myself lucky that I missed out on your teenage years." Tim said shaking his head.

"Yeah we were pretty bad when we wanted to be." Liz admitted she knew that when she and Wyatt had kids she would kill them if they did half the shit that they had done.

"Speak for yourself we weren't that bad there were just times when we did things that our mothers would rather we didn't do." Wyatt said a tad bit on the defensive side.

"Wyatt we did things like that everyday and we only got caught a handful of times. We were pretty lucky when you think about it." Liz pointed out to him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it Shane we were just that damn good." Wyatt said smugly.

"That was until Aunt Piper found out and then all hell broke loose." Liz reminded him she wasn't going to let him get the last word in she didn't know why he tried.

"Hell Lizzie if mom found out now about all the shit we used to do we would be in trouble. I'm talking she would ground us not that that ever worked before but she would still do it." Wyatt said launching into a tirade on his mother.

"Somehow I think you might have done a thing or two to warrant the wrath of Piper but I could be wrong about that." Tim said looking between both of them he noted that they were trying to look innocent but not quite succeeding in that task.

"I don't think so I think that we were perfect angels and Aunt Piper is just too demanding at times." Liz smirked at her father.

"I agree with that Lizzie we didn't do anything wrong mom just yelled at us for no reason." Wyatt agreed with her.

"Yeah I can see the two of you being perfect angels I know that you are just picked on." Tim ribbed them good naturedly.

"Of course we are. Everyone is jealous of us Tim. We are the it couple he was the quarterback and I was head cheerleader.

"I should have thought of that you're going to have to forgive my ignorance in the matter." Tim chuckled deep in his throat. He couldn't remember when he had had a better time in his entire life.

"Right Liz that it why it took us oh I don't know about nine years to figure it out and get together. Prue said she had been working on us since we were fifteen." Wyatt said logically.

"You know your cousin Wy she has a tendency to exaggerate the truth every now and again. Besides that you know that she can't mind her own business when it comes to helping other people find love." Liz rolled her eyes.

"She sounds exactly how I remember Phoebe. That woman would not rest until she got Derek and Eva to go out on a date and trust me when I say that took some work on her part." Tim laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, Prue is pretty much Aunt Phoebe made over when it comes to stuff like that but good luck getting Aunt Phoebe to admit to it. If pressed about it she will say that Prue gets it from Uncle Coop." Wyatt explained.

"Wy don't get me started on your cousin right about now she drives me to the brink of insanity. I'm not a violent person but I swear there are times when I would like to kill Prue." Liz said shaking her head.

"You two are something else together I always knew that you would end up an item." Tim smiled at them both.

Liz looked between her father and Wyatt "I'm going to leave you two boys alone together for just a minute while I go to the bathroom. Wy I'm begging you to behave yourself for just a few minutes." She pleaded with him.

"I promise I won't do anything Lizzie." Wyatt swore to her. She didn't have to worry about him doing anything to Tim while they were in public there were too many witnesses.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Liz replied pecking him on the cheek before she walked away.

"Should I fear for my life?" Tim asked Wyatt.

"No, we're in public you're safe from me for now." Wyatt replied.

"You have every right to be mad at me and I understand completely if you don't like me." Tim told him.

Wyatt sighed and took a deep breath. "Tim I'm more than willing to forget about the past. But I'm begging you right here and now not to hurt her again. Her heart couldn't take being hurt by you again. I'm glad that you're back because it makes her happy, just make sure that this is what you want before she gets too attached to you again." He replied honestly.

Tim looked at the young man that was going to be his son-in-law and he shook his head to himself this should have been the other way around. He was supposed to tell Wyatt not to hurt his little girl. In that moment he knew that he couldn't have picked a man that would love his little girl better than Wyatt could. "Wyatt I swear to you that I will never hurt her again." He would rather die than hurt either of his kids again.

"Ok, that is all I ask. I would really like it if you could get her good side in a hurry I know how much she wants you to walk her down the aisle." Wyatt smiled at him when he saw that Liz was walking back over.

* * *

A/N: So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. I had to let them all have a little bit more normal in their lives because of what they are getting ready to deal with. Wyatt finally gave in and asked Liz to marry him and no surprise she said yes. Prue and Chuck told Phoebe about the wedding and she took it better than I thought she would. It looks like Bianca is finally making peace with her parents. And you have to love the scene with Tim he is really trying hard. Until next time please review.


	3. Past Regrets

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Past Regrets

Derek was sitting at his desk looking over a blueprint. For the life of him he couldn't understand why it was giving the junior engineers problems it was clear-cut. He sighed he knew he was going to have to go out to the job site himself sometimes that was what he had to do if he wanted anything done right. Suffice it to say he wasn't very happy when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he growled in his deep voice. He wasn't in the mood to be fucked with at the moment and he knew whoever it was, was going to delay him getting out to the jobsite. He was surprised when he saw an older looking man that he didn't recognize. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

The other man was about Victor's age with he had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Actually I was hoping that you could tell me where to find my grandson." He answered.

Derek couldn't help but note that there was something familiar about the man's eyes. "You just need to give me a name and what department he works in and I'm sure that I will be able to help you out." He said sounding more cordial than he felt like.

"See I don't really have all that information." The man replied.

Derek ran his hands over his face and tried not to lose his temper. "I don't know if I can help you if you can't give me that basic information."

"It's your fault that I don't even have that very basic information you're the one who kept him from me." the man said hatefully.

Recognition and anger both dawned on Derek's face at the same time. "Carl I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care to know but you will stay away from my son."

"Don't push me mortal the only reason you managed to get him back last time was because you had help. I want to see my grandson." Carl demanded.

"Like I said that isn't happening and unless you want the Charmed Ones unleashed on you stay the fuck away from him." Derek said his voice coldly furious.

"By my calculations he is a grown man now you have no say in who he talks to. You can't keep me from talking to him he is my own flesh and blood. He has a destiny to fulfill and I will see that he knows about it." Carl said defiantly.

"Over my dead body he is my son and I don't want you anywhere near him. Chuck is not evil now nor has he ever been. Even if you do manage to talk to him he isn't going to give you the time of day. He hunts demons like you and vanquishes them it wouldn't bother him to do the same thing to you." Derek threatened.

"I can't believe you turned my heir into a demon killer that is wrong he shouldn't be killing his own kind. He won't be as keen as you think to vanquish his own family. Believe me it is apparent that we are family he sure didn't get those brown eyes from you." Carl said gesturing to the picture of Chuck on Derek's desk.

"I'm warning you, you better not harm one hair on my son's head or go anywhere near him because I promise you will be in a world of hurt that bleach won't wash off." Derek said his blue eyes blazing.

"We will see about that." Carl said before he shimmered out.

Derek fought the urge to punch something before he picked up his phone. "Boss I know that they're behind at the jobsite but I have something demon related that I have to take care of." He said he had called Victor. "Thanks for understanding yeah I'll be careful." He promised as he hung up the phone. He sighed he was going to have to drag the sisters into this one and he felt bad about it.

* * *

"Woman you seriously have no idea what you do to me." Parker said as he rolled over in bed with Calleigh.

"I can do it again if you want me to." Calleigh said seductively running her fingers over his bare chest.

"I would love for you to do it again but you know my sisters they get antsy if I don't show up for breakfast. They are not above sending Andy or Leo over here to check up on me. And I really don't want them interrupting anything important that we start." Parker replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Baby I know you wouldn't want me to leave this bed anything less than satisfied." Calleigh pouted sticking her bottom lip out in a way that made Parker lean in to kiss her.

"God you are so beautiful I don't know what I did to deserve you." he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm the lucky one Park until you I didn't know just how good life could be." Calleigh replied cupping his cheek with her hand.

"And I never knew that any woman could make me as happy as you make me." Parker said pulling her to him so that he could rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you Parker Halliwell." She professed without a second thought.

As an empath Parker knew that it was true but he didn't know if he could return the sentiment he had never been this far before. "Me too Cal." He replied lamely.

Calleigh sighed she knew she shouldn't have said that to him because he wasn't ready to say the words back but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt and confused. "You know you're right we should probably get up and get dressed. Because I really need to make an appearance at work before dad fires me or stops giving me a check."

"Cal you said yourself that he wouldn't fire you, you're the only one who can keep his books right." Parker said he noted that she had pulled away from him. This was great he had really fucked things up by the numbers this time.

"I know but I haven't been in for weeks and I need to make sure that he isn't driving us into financial ruin." Calleigh said getting out of bed to get dressed. She didn't even bother to peck him on the lips like she normally would.

Parker mentally cursed himself when he heard her shut the bathroom door behind her. "Way to go stupid you'll be lucky if you don't lose this one like you lost all the others." He sighed and closed his eyes. He gathered his clothes and got dressed he really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Calleigh when she got out of the shower.

* * *

"Dad what are you doing here?" Victor asked his father he knew just by looking at him that this was the past version of his father.

"I've been wondering the exact same thing myself Vic but I'm really not the one who wants to talk to you right now that would be your Uncle Chris." Henry said pointing to his cousin who was seething mad.

Victor just closed his eyes and shook his head in resignation. "How much has Paige told you Uncle Chris?" he asked wanting to make sure he had all the facts before he put his foot in his mouth.

"Well for starters I know that you two are twins but that is neither here nor there at the moment. What I would really like to know is how the hell Paige is here and back in the past all at the same time." Chris said with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. He was pretty much imitating Piper's angry stance.

Victor sighed again, "It's not just Paige, it's Jack, Al, Phil, and Dom too."

"Victor I realize that you're your father's son but really I would like a straight answer." Prue demanded of her nephew.

"Ok fine, when Jack and Al went back to the past they were on a deadline that deadline didn't change just because Paige, Dom, and Phil decided to help out. They had until their birthday to figure out what changed Uncle Jake they didn't do that so I went back in time to when he started to turn and we stripped his powers. So without those five here the five of them from that time took their place." Victor explained.

"Son you just gave me one hell of a headache I'm not really sure I caught all of that." Henry admitted.

"Trust me it takes some getting used to Hank I've had a couple of weeks with this knowledge and it hasn't made it any easier." Chuck said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Chris groaned, "I think I understand where you're going with this. Basically what happened is that those five managed to get themselves stuck in the past and they really have no hope of ever getting back?"

"Pretty much Uncle Chris unless of course they manage to find some way around that. And I'm just not seeing that happening yet so I don't know." Victor admitted.

"I swear to God when I get home she is going to have to pull out every trick her mother ever taught her about self defense because I'm going to kill her slowly." Chris fumed he was getting just a little taste of how Piper felt every time he lied to her.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you will not hurt my baby." Rachel warned the past version of her husband.

"And that is another thing she swore to me up and down for months that Julie was her mother." Chris seethed again his anger seemed to be building.

"Chris your daughter is a very skilled liar and she has you to thank for that." Rachel pointed out to him like it was all his fault.

"I don't lie that much." Chris protested.

"Chris just give it up man you know as well as I do that you're not going to win an argument with a Hoyt woman the only people who can win an argument with them is a Halliwell woman." Chuck advised him.

"Chip just how many kids do we have?" Prue asked her future husband digging for information.

"I would say about two too many." Chuck replied laughing.

"What does that mean Chuck?" Prue asked him cuffing him lightly on the arm.

"That means I've tried to get you to put the oldest two up for adoption numerous times but you won't do it. We have four two boys and two girls." Chuck answered her original question.

Prue smiled wide "I knew that I would get you to give in eventually."

"Well I could only hear 'Chip, I want one so many times before I gave in." Chuck said shrugging.

"Look I hate to break this party up but we really need to think about getting home some time soon." Hank said he really had matters to attend to with Bianca and this was not helping him talk to her any faster.

"See now there is a little problem with that. The time travel spell the kids use is worded weird and I don't want to risk you guys not getting back to the right time. Um, for some reason the spell that was in the book doesn't work for quick return trips. And we kinda ripped it out of the book so they wouldn't get any more ideas. The problem is the only person who knows the right spell to use is Chris it's in his head and as you can see he isn't here right now and I don't know when he is going to be back." Chuck admitted.

"Of course Peanut would have a spell like that in his head." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I can't help it that in another life I decided to try time traveling on for size." Chris shot back.

"Just relax I have a solution to this." Rachel said making a gesture for them to take it easy. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt get your ass to the manor now." she yelled for her cousin.

Bianca shimmered in a moment later. "What Rach?" she asked sounding more than a little irritated.

"We could use your spell writing expertise right about now. Because if you haven't noticed we have a little bit of a problem here." Rachel said pointing at Chris, Henry, and Prue.

"So either a spell backfired and turned them into twenty somethings again or they're from the past. And right now I don't know which idea scares me more." Bianca sighed they had more than enough going on without having to deal with people from their past.

"Well it just so happens that we're from the past. And apparently the spell we need to get back home is in Chris' head. So I'm guessing Rachel's reasoning on this one is you and I can put our heads together and work on a spell to get us back." Henry offered he couldn't help but notice that she was a little bit uneasy looking when he said they would be working together.

"Well I hope you guys hurry up and do whatever it is you're going to do because I think we need help. Joey is missing." Paige sighed as she came into the room.

* * *

"Alright Piper we're here this better be good." Prue said as she and Andy walked into the kitchen with their twins.

"This is better than good I wouldn't have called you for no reason. But it would be more useful if we waited for Paige and Phoebe to show up before we get down to why I called you here." Piper offered her older sister.

"Fine whatever you want Piper." Prue agreed.

"Holy shit I never thought I would see the day the Prue Halliwell just gave in to what her little sister told her to do." Leo said in shock and awe.

"Leo if I were you I wouldn't antagonize Prue." Andy pointed out to him.

"I know that it isn't wise but Andy honestly you've met my wife I'm not scared of anything anymore." Leo said dismissing his brother-in-law's concern.

Coop and Phoebe hearted in the room before he could frame a reply and then Paige and Henry came in the side door.

"Good you're all here now we can start. If you guys want I have the play pens set up in the other room." Piper said cheerfully.

"Piper I think I would like to know what is so important that you had to call us all over here." Phoebe told her older sister.

"Jackie sweetie, you can come back in the kitchen now." Piper called to her son.

Jack came into the room a second later he had the infant version of himself in his arms and Joey was right on his heels.

"Dude here is the part where I'm not going to ask why you're holding yourself. It makes my head hurt just thinking about it." Paige told her nephew.

"He wasn't really happy so it was either pick him up or listen to him scream." Jack explained.

"Jack you want me to take him?" Leo asked his son.

"Please dad." Jack said handing the baby over to his father.

"Piper whose the new guy with Jack?" Henry asked more than a little confused.

"Prue can officially join the club now. That would be Joey." Piper said pointing at the young man.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" Prue asked her son with her hands on her hips.

Joey shifted uncomfortably under his mother's gaze. "I didn't come here by choice I got sucked into a portal I don't know how it happened. I didn't do anything wrong so I would really like it if you didn't call me Andrew."

"Oh, yeah he is all you Prue." Andy chuckled shaking his head.

"So the question becomes how the hell do we get him back home?" Coop asked.

"This is one of those times when I'm glad that we don't have to worry about it, that is why we turned the show over to three people I know and love very much." Piper said a smirk coming to her face the solution to this was very easy.

"Chris, Hank you guys need to get Prue and come to the manor right now." Paige yelled for her son, niece, and nephew.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell I know that you heard your Aunt Paige get your ass to the manor now." Piper yelled out when they didn't come for Paige.

"Henry Victor I know you don't want to keep your mother and aunts waiting this is important." Henry called to his son but they still didn't show up.

"I swear to God if they're ignoring us at a time like this I'm going to kill them." Piper fumed.

"I have an idea just give me a second." Phoebe smiled brightly. "Cooper Jacob I want you at the manor now don't keep me waiting."

Jake shimmered in a moment later he had his shirt in his hand and Lilly was with him. "Yes mother," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Jake why don't you have a shirt on?" Phoebe asked him.

"You said not to keep you waiting so I didn't think it would be a good idea to stop to put my shirt on." Jake said pulling his shirt over his head. "There we go that is much better. Now what seems to be troubling you mother?"

Phoebe was not at all amused with him as a matter of fact she was still pissed over the way he had been acting towards Greg. "Your sister and her partners in crime aren't answering our calls. I was wondering if you knew where they were."

"I have no clue what they are doing right now. Lilly do you know?" Jake replied.

Lilly just shrugged before she answered him. "I don't know where they are or what they're doing either they don't tell me such things. I don't even know where my brother is right now not that I have to guess because he is totally enamored with this certain cop I know." She was sort of rambling but no one was really paying any attention to her.

"Is there any special reason that you guys need to know where they are?" Jake asked sounding a little flip.

"Yeah, Joey over there is from the future and we need to find a way to send him home." Prue answered her nephew.

"Ok, here's the deal we'll go look for the three stooges while Jack and his other buddies from the future try to figure out a spell. When Lilly and I find them we'll send them your way." Jake suggested.

"That sounds like a plan thank you very much for that Jake." Piper said smiling at him.

"No problem Aunt Piper." Jake responded before shimmering out with Lilly in tow.

* * *

Parker breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into Charmed and saw Val sitting at one of the tables. "Val, thank God I found you I fucked up and I could really use your brand of help." He said. He would have gone to Prue but she wasn't answering her phone it was probably for the best anyway since she was so damn nosey.

Val smiled up at him. "Then you're in luck I would love a distraction from this paperwork right now normally Mel does it but she had that huge test today so I got stuck with. Just tell me what you need and I will be more than happy to help you."

"Well I'm pretty much a fuck head so I don't know that you can help me." Parker admitted. He didn't know why he froze up when Calleigh said those three little words to him but he had done it and now he had to find a way to fix it before the best thing that ever happened to him walked out of his life.

"Well it just so happens that you are in luck I specialize in helping fuck ups." Val assured him.

Parker pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm not sure that even Coop could help me right now that is how much shit I'm in."

"Tell me what happened and I promise we'll work it out." Val said sounding like a therapist.

"So Cal and I were lying in bed this morning we were just talking. I said something along the lines of I never knew a woman could make me as happy as she does and then she told me that she loves me." Parker informed her.

Val looked at him expectantly but when it became clear to her that he wasn't going to go on she asked, "What did you say?"

"I said me too. I know it was lame and I know that I should have come up with something better but it was better than saying nothing. At any rate she told me that she had to go to work. So I got dressed and came here." Parker explained to her.

"Your situation is not hopeless Dimples at least you gave her a reply most men don't have the decency to do that. This can be fixed, I'm not sure that it can be fixed by me alone but it's doable." Val reassured him.

"So what do I do?" Parker asked he really wanted to fix things with her.

"You have to talk with her and be honest with her. Tell her that she caught you off guard and you were stunned for a moment and then tell her that you love her too." Val said it seemed pretty simple to her.

"See that's the problem I think I love her but I'm just not sure." Parker admitted feebly.

Val smiled at him and shook her head. "Trust on this one Dimples you love her. I can tell by the pained look on your face right now. And if that's not enough proof I'm an empath I can feel what you're feeling right now. Not only that but I can tell by the way you look at her it's part of my charms."

"And all I have to do is tell her that I love her?" Parker asked just to be sure.

"Yeah it's all pretty simple tell her you love her and be prepared to do some major ass kissing." Val told him again.

Parker smiled broadly at her "Thanks for the advice Val I feel better already."

"Go knock her dead tiger." Val egged him on.

* * *

Calleigh was sitting in the back office of her dad's flower shop. She was twirling absent mindedly around in the chair when Eric walked in.

Eric put his hand to his heart and gasped "Well bless my heart I didn't think that you would actually show up for work unless I went over to your place and dragged you out of Parker's arms."

"I don't think you're being funny Nature Boy. I decided to come in today to make sure you aren't driving us to financial ruin. I mean I don't come in anymore unless I have to and Puck pretty much quit working for you so he could be closer to Penny. I really don't expect you to have time to do the books, make deliveries, work the counter, and keep up with the landscaping portion of the business. I'm just thinking of you here." Calleigh said and it would have been extremely hard for Eric to miss the sour tone in her voice.

"Cal I appreciate your concern about the business I really do. But I have it under control most days and I am really glad that you're here to work the books today. But something tells me that that's not the real reason you decided to come in today." Eric called her on her bullshit he could see the trouble brewing behind her light brown eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me Eric and even if there was it would be more of a mom problem." Calleigh denied that anything was wrong with her and yet she admitted to something being wrong all at the same time. It was very confusing to Eric but with her it was always a learning process.

"Cal you're my heart and my little girl don't lie to me I know when something is bothering you. We may fight like brother and sister sometimes but I'm still your dad and it is my job to take care of you when something is not right. We are very close and you've never found a need to go to your mom with a problem before don't keep me in the dark here." Eric begged her. He just wanted to help her.

"I really am fine Eric you worry too much." Calleigh said giving him the best grin that she could muster.

Eric smiled at her his eyes twinkling. "Don't you try that grin with me I perfected that grin. So you will have to forgive me when I tell you that you're full of shit little one. I know that something is wrong and I just want to help you."

Calleigh couldn't help it when the tears came to her eyes nor could she help it when her body was wracked with sobs. "I don't think he loves me daddy."

Eric was behind the desk instantly he hand her out of the chair and sitting in his lap with his arms around her before she could even blink. "If you're talking about Puck I know that your brother loves you very much even though he doesn't act like it."

Calleigh shook her head. "It's not Puck I know that asshole loves me. It's Parker." She sobbed into his chest.

Eric saw red he wanted to go after Parker and beat him to a bloody pulp. "Tell me what happened." He ordered her gently. He needed to get all the facts before he went around beating people up.

"We were in my bed talking this morning and I told him I loved him but he didn't say it back he just said me too." Calleigh told him.

"Oh, baby I can beat his ass if you want me to all you have to do is say the word." Eric offered he really wanted her to tell him to do it.

"No that's ok you don't have to do that. I know that I'm probably expecting too much out of him too soon. He's been hurt badly before and he just can't say it yet." Calleigh was mad at Parker but she still didn't want her father doing him any harm because she wasn't going to be mad at him forever.

"But you're my baby girl it is my job to protect you Cal I don't want to see you get hurt the way you did last time." Eric said reasonably.

Calleigh looked up at her dad tears still in her eyes and she put her hand on his chest. "Whoa, stop right there Parker would never cheat on me or hurt me the way that Michael did. If I had thought for one second that he was like that I wouldn't have asked him out. And yes I asked him out he's pretty sweet and innocent about some things."

"I know better than that and I'm sorry he is a good guy he isn't capable of hurting you in those ways and I know you haven't told him but you need to. It would probably help him understand why you're so upset with him." Eric supplied helpfully.

" I know that he needs to know and I'm going to tell him soon. But I can live without him saying the words. I rather not hear the words and think that he could love me than hear the words and know it's a lie I've been through that once before." Calleigh was trying her best to get herself under control.

"You have turned into an incredible woman Calleigh Ann I want you to know that. Your mother would be so very proud of you I know that I am. I know that I wasn't the best father to you when you were growing up but I always tried to do what was best for you and Puck. It always seemed like you knew what was best for your brother better than I did though. He turned out just fine and I have you to thank for that. So I don't ever want you to doubt yourself or let any man make you feel like you're second best ever again. If he can't see that you should be the most important thing to him then he doesn't deserve you." Eric said passionately.

Calleigh leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks daddy I really needed to hear that I was feeling kinda sorry for myself."

"No thanks required Cal that's what I'm here for." Eric said pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Huck and Ricky were in the storeroom of Charmed it was the only place that they could go to get a private word away from the girls' prying ears. Huck really needed to think about what he was going to do about Torch he knew he had to do something he couldn't let this stand. He had hurt Penny once already and then he had made it really personal by coming after him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the one behind his concussion.

"Huck we have a few minutes away from the girls so you better tell me what you want to talk about." Ricky said he knew that they could be interrupted at any moment.

"I need to talk to you about Torch. I have to do something about him. It is no coincidence that Penny had all four of her tires slashed and I got ambushed all within two days. I can't let this stand Ricky. She is my girl I can't let him hurt her again I would be the world's worst boyfriend if I allowed that to happen." Huck said pouring his heart out to his friend.

Ricky smiled at him a little. He was happy to see that he really cared about Penny and he wasn't just using her. " I can tell you this much whatever we do we either need to get him alone or go in with a group of people because he doesn't fight fair."

"I know that much I used to run in the same circles as this guy. He is a bad motherfucker or at least he likes to think he is. Back in the day we were in competition to see which one of us was more of a badass." Huck admitted a twinge of regret sounding in his voice.

"I remember Huck you used to do some pretty bad shit. I know that this is off topic but what changed you? It was like you became a totally different person over night." Ricky asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Huck took a deep breath he had known that sooner or later he was going to have to answer that question. "Cal changed me. She had this boyfriend they got together when they were juniors in high school and they were together until they were twenty. We all thought that they were the real deal. But that second year they lived together in college things started changing she would show up with bruises and black eyes that she would explain away as her being clumsy. The first few times I bought it but then the next time she tried that I said bullshit. Calleigh is a dancer she has been her whole life she is the most graceful person I know. Well finally it comes out that Michael is a really bad drunk with a gambling problem. He would get drunk and lose at cards or something and then he could go home and take it out on Cal."

"What does that have to do with the change that came over you?" Ricky asked gently.

"One night he beat Cal so badly that he put her in the hospital. I was beside myself with rage and a little bit of grief. I might not always act like it but I love my sister very much and what made it worse was Mike had become like the big brother I never had. Dad tried everything in his power to get me to calm down and he almost succeeded that was until the doctor came out and told us that Cal had been pregnant I lost it. I just up and left dad couldn't come after me no matter how much he wanted to because he had to stay with her. I had all this rage bottled up inside of me so I went looking for the cause of it. I found him in a rundown bar that didn't exactly check your Id at the door. Needless to say going there was a stupid idea and it became apparent just how stupid when I was sitting in the back of a police car in handcuffs." Huck went on with his tale.

Ricky shook his head somehow the idea of Huck getting arrested didn't surprise him. "What did you do to get arrested Huck?" he asked although he had a pretty good idea of what his friend had done to run afoul of the law.

"I beat Mike senseless it honestly took three cops to pull me off of him. I laid him up in the hospital just like he did to my sister. Dad had to get mom to come sit with Cal while he worked on getting me out of jail. I had a damn good lawyer though after hearing all the facts the judge let me off with three months probation all I had to do was keep my nose clean for that small amount of time and my record was expunged. But after I was out of the game for so long I couldn't go back to it so I settled for less criminal behavior. I think part of the reason I want to hurt Torch so bad is because of what Mike did to Cal." Huck said his voice was thick with emotion and he had to turn his head so Ricky didn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to help and I'm in Huck. I'm pretty sure that if we tell Billy he will be in too. None of us want to see Penny get hurt again. And he hurt her bad last time whether she is willing to admit it or not. Sure she gave him hell too she beat him up pretty good all on her own. But she doesn't need to go through that again this all stops here and now." Ricky said forcefully no one messed with any of his girls and got away with it.

"Thanks Ricky. It's just a matter of how do we do it because I can't have it being traced back to me I will get thrown out of the army I don't want that. Nor can I afford to have that happen. I'm good at what I do for the army it's the first time in my life I've done anything worth while." Huck said adamantly.

"Don't worry Huck we'll find a way we always do." Ricky swore to him. His friend had been more open with him now than he had ever been before.

Thankfully they were done with their conversation because at that moment Patty came walking into the storeroom. "Look guys I know that Mel isn't here right now to boss us around but we still have to get work done. So you two have had your break now it's time to get back to work." She told them.

"Whatever you say Charlie." Ricky said giving her a charming smile and throwing his arm around her shoulders. He also leaned in and kissed her for good measure.

The fact that he was being so charming wasn't lost on Patty. "Yeah I don't think I want to know what you two have been up to back here so I'm not going to ask right now. However that may be subject to change later."

"Charlie you just don't want to know this time. As a matter of fact the less you know the better." Huck said not wanting to get her involved in this whole mess.

* * *

Mel broke out in a wide grin when she stepped outside and saw him leaning up against the front fender of her truck. It was like he always knew when she needed him and right about now she could really use someone or something to cheer her up.

"There's my super hot cop I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait out here for you." Roman said returning the smile that she had given him. When she was close enough he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey handsome I didn't expect to see you out here. Thank you for the flower and the note you left on my window this morning that was very sweet of you." Mel said kissing him.

"My aim is to please." Roman replied wrapping his arms around her tighter. "So how did it go?" he asked.

Mel shrugged, "It went so-so, there were quite a few really tough questions I think I should have spent more time reviewing the material with Chris, Henry, and Jason." She answered evasively.

Roman gasped like he was shocked. "Oh, be still my heart. Mel Halliwell didn't fully prepare for something. I'm sure that you still did fantastic though."

Mel smiled she wide that it hurt her face. "I only said the questions were tough and I should have spent more time studying I didn't say anything about getting any of them wrong. I got every single question on that test right. There have been only two other cadets to do that and their last name is Halliwell." She reported proudly.

"Baby that is so great, I am incredibly proud of you. I knew that you could do this." Roman said kissing her.

"It's good to know that someone wanted to see me succeed." Mel said a little bitterly thinking back to the fight she had had with her mother.

"Mel I'm not a mind reader if there is something bothering you, you have to tell me what it is." Roman said he knew that things hadn't been great between her and Piper lately.

"It's mom I know that she has faith me but anymore I don't know if she wants me to succeed if it means it's going to take me away from here." Mel said she knew that she wasn't being fair to her mother.

"Mellie, of course Aunt Piper wants you to succeed. She is just going through a lot of changes right now and you know that her hormone levels haven't gone back to normal yet either. She is just being emotional right now you know that she loves you more than anything in this world. You two just need to talk things out like two rational people. I realize that I'm asking a lot out of you both you are Halliwell women and rational isn't a word that can be used to describe you. I do promise that things will get better." Roman said speaking from his heart.

"I love you so much Ro. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Mel leaned into him.

"We both got really lucky when we found each other." Roman replied. "Now enough of this talking about our emotions I have this really hot girlfriend who just aced her exit exam and I need to take her out to celebrate."

"Do I know her?" Mel asked an impish grin on her face.

"Yeah I think you might know her very well." Roman played along. "What do you want to do?"

"Right now I want you to take me back to your place because I need to properly thank you. And then I want to go to the manor so I can get out of this uniform." Mel replied seductively.

"That and any other wish you may have can be arranged. Give me your keys I'll drive." Roman held his hand out for the keys to her truck. Mel handed them over he opened her door for her before he got behind the wheel.

* * *

Wyatt and Liz were sitting on the couch in his apartment they had changed out of the clothes that had been wearing earlier and now they were just content to be in each other's arms.

"Wy I think things went well with Tim this morning don't you?" Liz asked him.

Wyatt sighed a little to himself he really hoped beyond all hope that he didn't hurt her again. "Yeah I think things went great it seems like he really wants to be a part of your life again."

"I'm glad he's back because truthfully I missed him more than I ever let on." Liz admitted to him.

Wyatt reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Lizzie I always knew that you missed him way more than you were ever willing to admit. And I think him being back is going to be good for you."

"I really hope so Wy because I can't stand feeling so insecure." Liz said.

"Would it make you feel any better if I asked you to move in with me?" Wyatt asked he would do anything just to make her happy.

"Wy I don't know I would hate to leave Lilly at the apartment all by herself. And besides that you have Chris, Henry, and Prue to think about they live here too." Liz replied she wasn't sure what to make of his offer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But you do spend a lot of time here anyway so it wouldn't be that different you would just have all your stuff here. Don't worry about Chris, Hen, and Prue they wouldn't mind. Hell I know that Prue would love having another woman here. It's up to you though I just don't like the idea of my fiancé being alone at night. You know as well as I do that Lilly spends a lot of time with Coop and Troy is with Val every chance he gets." Wyatt said trying to make his place sound more appealing to her.

"It's really sweet that you worry about me that way Wy." Liz smiled at him.

"Well now I can't have anything happen to the future Mrs. Halliwell it just wouldn't look right. And I like you being here." Wyatt pouted a little.

"If it makes you feel better I'll think about it Wy. But I think that I want to spend my last few months as a free woman in my apartment. I love you with all my heart Wyatt but I can't give you all that I am just yet." Liz said.

"I understand Liz. Now when do you want to get married?" Wyatt asked her.

"As soon as possible but I want us to fix this prophecy first." Liz said.

"That will happen any day now all we have to do is figure out who the one is and we will be set." Wyatt did a little happy dance on the inside because he didn't want to be without her one moment longer than he had to be.

Liz was honestly beginning to think that he really was dense. The answer was right in front of his face and he had yet to figure it out. "I know we will, we just have to be patient until then Wuvey Bear but we'll get there soon."

* * *

Derek didn't bother to hide his anger when he walked in the front door of his house and slammed the door behind him. He was beyond pissed he wasn't sure what came after pissed but he was well beyond that too. He slammed his briefcase down on the coffee table and then because he was still mad he decided to punch the wall.

Eva came stalking into the room a minute later from where she had been in the kitchen. She saw that her husband's face was red with rage and the veins in his neck were sticking out. She also saw where he had just left an indentation in the wall with his fist. "So long as you know you're the one who is going to fix that wall you can punch it all day long. But I think it would help you more if you talked to me about it. Unless of course you were trying to break everything in the house in addition to your hand." She commented dryly.

Derek had to get himself under control as best he could before he answered her. "Eva I really don't feel like listening to the sarcasm right now I'm not in the mood. If you can't tell I'm more than a little pissed off." Rage was oozing from his words despite his best efforts.

"Dare I asked what's wrong with you?" Eva asked she wasn't fazed by the temper tantrum he was throwing. She had to keep in mind that he was essentially a three year old with a very bad temper.

"I don't know what the fuck possessed me to procreate with a demon in the first place. Well I really didn't know that she was a demon but still I should have took the hint when she kept trying to kill me after I got her pregnant. That worked out in the end though I got my son away from that life. But I didn't learn my lesson I turned right around and fell head over heels in love with a gypsy of all things and then I had two kids with her and because I'm a slow learner I got her pregnant for a third time and I married her. There has to be something wrong with me. Not only that but my oldest following my example fell in love with a witch and decided hey we need to get married. Fuck I'm an idiot when I want to be." Derek ranted and he punched the wall again in the same spot he had punched it before this time he left a hole.

Eva glared at him. "Yeah you're done now. I will gladly let you punch holes in the wall since you're the one who has to fix them but I will not listen to you call yourself an idiot and I won't stand here and let you talk about my son he is very happy. Derek I need you to tell me what's wrong with you if you don't tell me then I can't help you fix it." She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. The gesture seemed to calm him a little. So she went a step further and led him to the couch. He sat down without any resistance.

Derek ran his hands over his face in a sign of fatigue. He had thought this shit was over he didn't know how much more he could take. "I'm sorry about those things I said just a minute ago I didn't mean any of it. I'm just so pissed off right now that I can't see straight. I love you Eva falling for you was not a mistake, the mistake was you falling for me."

"Derek Caleb you're not making any sense right now. And believe it or not I'm a big girl I can handle whatever it is. But you have to tell me what is going on." Eva said putting a soothing hand on his knee.

"This is about Chuck." Derek said but he wouldn't go beyond that.

"What about Chuck?" Eva asked.

"I think he might be in danger but I'm not sure. And I don't want to upset him by telling him." Derek answered evasively.

"Derek tell me then." Eva said trying to coax it out of him but it was like pulling teeth he was stubborn as a mule.

"You know that thing that gave birth to Chuck?" Derek asked and Eva nodded she wasn't about to interrupt him now that she had gotten him talking. "Well her father came to see me today he was looking for Chuck and he said that he had a destiny to fulfill and I told him to stay the fuck away from my son. And then he said something about Chuck wouldn't be so quick to vanquish his own flesh and blood."

"Carl came to see you?" Eva asked in disbelief. Chuck was twenty-five now she had thought that they were done having problem's with his mother's side of the family.

"Yeah and I have to tell Jellybean so that he keeps his guard up. But I don't think I can hurt him that way." Derek admitted all he wanted was for his son to be happy.

"You just want what's best for him Derek we both do. But I promise you we will get through this even if I have to go to the underworld and kill every last Manticore demon myself." Eva swore to him.

"Eva they took him from me once I can't let that happen again." Derek was frustrated he couldn't even keep his own son safe.

"They won't take him from us again Derek. I promise you that they don't want to have to deal with his mother when she is pissed off, hormonal, and pregnant." Eva reassured him.

Derek laughed at that. "Easy there killer you're not going to the underworld any time soon. I think we should talk to the sisters about this and see what they think is the best course of action."

"I agree come on lets go." Eva said taking him by the hand. "And don't think I forgot about the wall you're going to fix that the first chance you get." Derek could only laugh at that.

* * *

Henry and Bianca were in the attic of the manor alone they had been tasked with trying to write a spell that would send him and the other two back home. Chris and Prue were trying to be useful by helping them find Joey who was back in their time.

"B what was with the look you gave me when I said we needed to work together?" Henry asked. He knew that she wasn't happy with him for some reason and he really wasn't sure that he wanted to know why.

"I didn't give you a look Henry." Bianca said testily.

Henry narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes you did and I know that you're upset with me for some reason. You only ever call me Henry when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at this version of you." Bianca admitted.

"What did I do?" He asked he knew he probably knew more about the future than he should but he had to ask anyway.

Bianca took a deep breath she had opened this can of worms now she had to go through with it. "It's not really anything you did it's more me than it is you. But we're divorced, we have been for two months."

Henry's face fell. Sometimes he wondered if pursuing a relationship with her was worth it at all. She hurt him without ever meaning to hurt him and he really couldn't take that much more hurt. It made it worse because she was the one who inflicted the pain. "B were we ever happy together?" he asked he had to know now so he could save himself years of heartache.

"We were very happy together, it was finally our time just like we promised each other. But like everything else I've ever done in my life I messed it up." Bianca said laying most of the blame for the divorce on herself.

"You really do love me don't you?" Henry couldn't have this conversation with his Bianca because he would never get an answer from her. She was evasive and it seemed like she was holding back on him a little bit.

"Hank yes I loved more than anything in the world back then I was just too stubborn to work past my own feelings." Bianca assured him.

"So why did we end it?" Henry asked referring to their marriage.

"I was being stubborn again. I begged you for two years for a divorce and you wouldn't give it to me. One night we had this huge fight and I walked out the door. The next day you brought me the divorce papers. I guess you thought you would give me what I wanted." Bianca sighed she couldn't believe she was talking about this with the past version of her ex-husband.

"I find it hard to believe that you could ever push me that far. I put up with more shit from you than I do from anyone. I just wish you would talk to me sometimes." Henry said knowing that this wasn't helping his situation but maybe he could get some insight.

"Hank don't be afraid to push me I won't break and it's what I need. If I remember correctly you've spent too much time giving me what I want already. You need to let your dominant personality come out when you deal with me I promise we'll both be better off for it. You know if you wait on me to come to you then you'll be waiting a long time." Bianca pointed out helpfully. She was hoping that they wouldn't make the same mistake twice she really wanted their relationship to work out.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks for the tip. B I promise you that I won't let this happen again I love you more than I can possibly say. And I'm positive that he still loves you knowing myself the way that I do. In this case though if you want me back you're going to have to ask me to take you back." Henry said he was tired of being the one who chased her around it was her turn for a change.

"I don't think you care anymore the only time we talk civilly to one another it is something about the kids. But I'll give it a try." Bianca smiled at him.

"I'm sure that this version of me is just shutting you out because it's easier than dealing with the pain of not having you. I know that's what I did back when we broke up I shut that section of myself off." Henry offered trying to help.

"One last piece of advice for you. If I ever act like I'm going to walk out the door on you it only takes two words to stop me. All you have to say is don't go." Bianca imparted him with some wisdom he would need.

"Thanks B I just need to get home so I can talk to you." Henry smiled at her.

"Don't smile at me like that you know that I can't concentrate when you smile at me. It distracts me and you and I can't afford to do something that we'll regret later." Bianca said. "Ok, enough of this let's focus we have a spell to write."

"Good we're on the same page then let's get it taken care of." Henry agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out to you guys I hope you enjoyed it. Wow we got some major insight in this chapter. Poor Chuck it seems like he can't get a minute of peace now he has his demonic grandfather after him but don't think that they are just going to let him get to him without a fight. Parker pretty much put his foot in his mouth but Calleigh should have known that he couldn't say the words no matter how badly he wanted to. It looks like Calleigh went through some major shit in her past that no one else knows about. I'm a little worried about Phoebe and Jake and this war they find themselves in with each other it is going to end badly if they don't stop now. Roman and Mel together make me happy he is seriously a great boyfriend. Wyatt really needs to stop being so damn protective all of the time with Liz. I hope she knows what she got herself into when she agreed to marry him. Derek has a horrible temper when his children are involved and I really liked Eva's threat about the demons. It looks like Henry is getting more out of future Bianca than he can get out of his Bianca. Those two seriously make me sad sometimes I can't believe that after everything they went through to be together they got divorced. Until next time please review.


	4. Missing Links

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing Links

"Chuck I could really use a hand here." Troy said he was restocking the bar at P3 and Chuck was off in his own little world sitting on his ass doing nothing.

"From where I sit it looks like you have it under control to me Troy." Chuck said not making a move to help his friend.

Troy glared at the younger man. "Chuck right now you've got that look on your face that you get when you're cooking up something. Now whatever it is I want in."

"It's nothing too terribly exciting I was just thinking about Prue." Chuck replied.

Troy grinned at him. "Now I really want to know this is my best friend we're talking about here."

"Well you see I kinda feel bad that we had to put off the wedding. And I know better than to suggest to her that we go to city hall. But I know how bad she wants to get married so I have been trying to think of a solution." Chuck explained.

"You happen to be in luck then Charlie Boy because I'm the detail guy. And I happen to have quite a few contacts. Between the two of us I promise you this wedding will happen." Troy swore to him.

"We can't let Prue know about this or we're done for." Chuck gulped just thinking about the way that his fiancé would react.

"Chuck you're being dramatic she's already taken care of all the important things that she would like to have control over. The only thing we have to do is find some place for you to get married on short notice." Troy assured him.

"Troy it has to be a church you know how she is. She insists on getting married in a church. She said something about wanting to break tradition. All of the aunts with the exception of Aunt Phoebe got married in the manor." Chuck said he knew that this might very well be the last thing he did on earth because Prue was likely to kill him for it.

Troy chuckled "I know Chuck don't get your panties in a bunch. I will find a church all you have to worry about is getting a marriage license and dealing with Prue."

"Try to get it for within the next week if you can. And this has to stay between the two of us the more people that get wind of it the harder it is going to be to keep it from Prue." Chuck said what he wasn't saying was that he didn't want Greg to know so he could find some way to mess it up. That had been Prue's reasoning for putting off the wedding anyway because Greg knew the date and he was capable of doing something to mess it up.

"Can I confer with Lizzie on this?" Troy asked he needed to at least have one female to talk to or he had a very good chance of messing something up.

"Yes but that is it lord knows we need her help because you and I together are very likely to mess something up." Chuck agreed with him.

"So just give me Prue's list of the stuff she wants and I'll try to make it happen." Troy promised him.

"This seems like a job for the best man but I don't trust Wyatt not to do something incredibly stupid." Chuck said he loved Wyatt like a brother but he could hardly take care of himself.

Troy shrugged. "Don't worry about it Chuck you can consider it my wedding present to you."

"Thanks Troy and in all honesty I'm surprised that Prue didn't do something unorthodox like making you her maid of honor." Chuck laughed.

"I'm sure that she considered it and I'm glad that she decided against it. I really don't think that I could fill out the dresses that she has picked out right." Troy joked.

"Oh, God that would be funny as fuck Troy." Chuck really wasn't happy with the mental picture that put in his head.

"Dude I can start to work on this project now if you will get up off your ass and attempt to do some work." Troy said gesturing for him to take over his stocking duties.

"I'm going I'm going, like I said I just had things on my mind but I'm good now and I'll be better than good once we get this all sorted out." Chuck said getting up off the barstool.

"Just do me a favor and don't do anymore thinking because you might hurt yourself." Troy shot at him.

"Troy you're such a wiseass you always have been. And as far as I can tell you always will be." Chuck said punching him affectionately on the arm.

"It takes one to know one Chuck that's all I'm going to say about that. Now get to work because I have work to do." Troy ordered him.

* * *

"Chris I don't think I even want to know how you guys got here." Wyatt chuckled when he saw his little brother in the middle of the kids trying to help them come up with a way to find Joey.

Chris felt uneasy about being around this older version of Wyatt. In this length of time he had surely told him about the flashbacks and he was afraid to know what his reaction to them were. "It is a very long story Wy and you really don't want to know the details."

Wyatt studied the past version of his little brother and he could tell that he really needed someone to talk to at the moment. "Well I have time and I need to see you in the sunroom for a minute." He said gesturing for his brother to follow him out of the kitchen.

"What do you want Wy?" Chris said his body in a defensive posture.

"I think you know what I want Chris you're a very smart guy that hasn't changed over time." Wyatt stated bluntly.

"Really Wy I have no clue what this is all about." Chris said feigning innocence.

"This is about your flashbacks Chris. I know that in your time you haven't told me about all the details yet. But I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you for not telling me sooner and I don't blame any of it on you." Wyatt assured him in a way only a big brother could.

"Wy I'm not worried about you hating me I'm worried about you hating yourself for things that you never did. I know you just as well as you know me, you're a big teddy bear and you blame yourself for things you have no control over." Chris replied.

"Chris I accepted a long time ago that while I didn't do any of those things I do have the potential in me to become that person. As long as I know that and know that there is no way it will ever happen I'm fine. I'm the one who should be worried about you. This is affecting you not me you're the one having to hide a big part of who you are from me and I just want you to know that you don't have to do that." Wyatt said and Chris couldn't help but notice that age had made him mature a little.

"Wy I just don't want to hurt you when I tell you everything that there is to know." Chris sighed he preferred his version of Wyatt who didn't push him to tell him about his flashbacks.

"Chris stop thinking about everyone else for a change and try thinking about yourself just this once. You're not going to hurt anyone this wasn't your burden to bear alone. So stop trying to be a martyr you really make the rest of us look bad." Wyatt pointed out to him he wanted his little brother to be selfish just this one time.

"Ok, I'll do it I'm not saying it will be as soon as I get home but I will talk to you about it soon. You deserve to know." Chris relented.

"The sooner you tell me the better because it just may help a certain cousin of ours." Wyatt said cryptically.

"Like I said I have to be delicate about this but I'll tell you." Chris agreed mostly to get Wyatt off of his back.

Wyatt put his arm around his brother's shoulders "Alright, come on lets go try to help the brats find Joey so then we can find a way to get you home."

"You'll get no argument out of me on this one. Lets go." Chris said not knowing how the hell they were going to find Joey when they had no clues at all as to where he went.

* * *

Bianca was lounging on her couch in a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt that read SFPD it was Henry's that she had more or less stole from him. Actually she was waiting on him right now and she had no clue where he was and she had yet to hear from him but that didn't mean anything with him he could have gotten hung up at work or something it wasn't unheard of.

She smiled to herself when she heard a knock at the door that was probably Henry trying to be cute. "Come in," she yelled she didn't feel like getting up off the couch.

"Hey, Goober I hope you don't mind me stopping by." Frank said when he walked into her apartment.

"Hi, dad no I don't mind I'm actually glad to see you." Bianca said giving him a smile.

"So I can only imagine that shirt you're wearing doesn't belong to you." Frank chuckled.

"No it doesn't it's Hank's. I may have borrowed it without the intention of ever returning it to him." Bianca informed him.

"That is so typical of a woman your mom used to do that to me all of the time when we were dating. Hell she still does that to me." Frank replied.

"Dad did you want some coffee or something?" Bianca asked trying her best not to be uneasy with him.

"No, I'm fine really I don't need any coffee it just makes me jittery. Besides your mother has been on me about drinking so much caffeine." Frank told her.

Bianca smiled and got up off the couch. "Well in that case I think we both need to have a cup of coffee."

"You are so bad. I swear all I had to do was mention that your mother didn't like me doing something and that only encouraged you to have me do it." Frank laughed when she handed him a coffee cup.

"I can't believe you just accused me of such a thing I would never intentionally do anything that I knew was going to upset mom." Bianca laughed right along with him knowing that that was the only reason she had insisted on him having coffee.

"So what have you been up to?" Frank asked trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really dad the usual demons, work, and Hank. I don't have time for anything else." Bianca said shrugging.

"Baby I have something to ask you and know that the only reason I have to ask is because I'm your dad and it's my job to worry about you." Frank said he didn't want to push her away when she was just letting him back into her life.

"Dad you know I hate it when you're cryptic just come out and ask what it is you have to ask me." Bianca said she wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Does Hank treat you right?" Frank asked and he was prepared for an explosion of his middle child's temper.

Bianca shook her head at him. "You have nothing to worry about with Hank. But since you asked I'll tell you this you really don't have to worry about me being treated right. Hank is so good to me he is better to me than I deserve, he puts up with more shit from me than I would put up with from him. He never once pushed me when I told him that I needed time and that is something he is a Halliwell he wasn't blessed with an over abundance of patients."

"Like I said I'm your dad I had to make sure. I just needed to know that he isn't still hung up on your sister. Because I know that you both were going through a tough time there for a while." Frank said lamely he knew how much she hated it when she thought he was checking up on her.

"Daddy this is about me and him like it always has been. Or more accurately this about my inability to let myself be loved. I was like this with him before he married O. I just couldn't accept the fact that he really and truly loved me. That is the other part of the reason why I feel so guilty over what happened to her because I could have stopped it. Or at least I could have stopped a lot of Hank's pain but no I just had to ignore him and go and pick Mal over him." Bianca said for the first time admitting the extent of the guilt she had been feeling.

"B you had to make those mistakes I know that you will feel better if you tell Hank everything you just told me. If you want to make this right all you have to do is let him love you. Because let me tell you something girl there is no doubt in my mind that that boy loves you I can tell just from the way he looks at you. Honey honestly I think he would step in front of you and take a bullet for you. Let yourself love him back just a little." Frank reasoned with her.

"This right here is why I can't stand to be in the same room with you sometimes Francis. You call me on my bullshit and make me see how unreasonable I'm being and I don't like it." Bianca frowned she knew that she wasn't being fair to herself or to Hank but she just didn't know how to change.

"You and I are a lot alike Bianca Lyn just remember that. Sometimes we need someone to come around and tell us when we're being difficult." Frank said taking a sip out of his cup.

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. You're really not mad at me because of O?" Bianca asked she had to be sure before she let her parents back in.

"Of course I'm not mad you did the best you could and that's all I could have asked for from you. Now lets not talk about that anymore because I swear I have never stopped loving you because of it. You're the one who has been too stubborn to see that." Frank reasoned with her some more. He just needed her to see that he was always going to love her no matter what.

Rachel shimmered in having probably the best timing in the world. Bianca was starting to run out of things to say. "Hey, Uncle Frankie, Hey, B." she said by way of greeting.

"Rach something tells me that you're here for more than a social visit." Bianca said not liking the look that was on her cousin's face.

"I was actually hoping that you had heard from either Hank or Chris today. Chris isn't answering his phone and I'm a little worried about him." Rachel replied.

"Rach with those two there is no telling what they're doing so you're probably right to be worried about them. The only thing that could make it worse is if Prue is with them in which case we should be really worried." Bianca said as her phone chirped in her pocket. "And we should be really worried that was Wy he says it's an emergency he can't find Chris, Hank, or Prue."

"I guess we should go then." Rachel said she didn't like it that her boyfriend was missing.

"Hold your horses let me get dressed I was obviously expecting my boyfriend over here after he got off of work. So there was really no point in me putting clothes on." Bianca said she had forgot her dad was in the room.

Frank put his hands over his ears. "Damn it all to hell Bianca Lyn I'm standing right here. Knowing that you're sexually active and hearing about it are two different things. I just came to terms with the fact that you are not a little girl anymore don't make this any harder on me."

"I'm going to get changed, dad you don't have to leave right now just make sure you lock that door behind you or I will get in all kind of shit with Hank. He has a fit when I don't lock the door." Bianca laughed as she walked to her bedroom.

* * *

Paige, Jack, Al, Dom, Brady, and Joey were right in the middle of attempting to get themselves into big trouble. That wasn't how they saw what they were doing but that was what the elders saw it as. Really what they were doing was a preemptive strike by trying to talk some sense into Odin regarding any dealings he may have with Gideon where Jake was concerned. They figured as long as they were together they might as well take advantage of their numbers. It wasn't that any of them were cowards but they knew better than to do certain things when there wasn't strength in their numbers.

"Odin if you ask me it is pretty simple if you don't want the future to be plunged into darkness then you have to stop any dealings that you have with Gideon." Paige spoke up she wasn't in the least bit scared of the surly elder.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Gideon has been dead for over twenty years." Odin defended himself.

"Look I know that you have a problem with all things Halliwell but you really need to listen to us on this one. Gideon may have been your leader once upon a time but now he is just as evil as any demon. I'm telling you that you need to ignore whatever it is he is telling you to do regarding Jake." Brady said trying to talk some sense to the elder. He knew that if this went on much longer that Paige would lose her temper and then all bets would be off.

"Since you people all seem to be dense I'll say it again I don't know what you're talking about." Odin maintained but they really weren't buying what he had to say.

"See I happen to think that you're lying you know damn good and well what we're talking about. And we're telling you in no uncertain terms that if you don't want the future to be hell on earth then you'll stop what you're doing." Joey said he wasn't scared of the elder either.

"Even if I was talking to Gideon I don't see what could happen that would be so bad." Odin said almost as a challenge to them.

"I'll put it this way, the last time Gideon tried to balance out the power between good and evil he failed. Not only did he fail but he turned my brother evil in the process. I really think that you don't want to repeat those mistakes again. Because I can assure you that the things Jake does in the future are a hell of a lot worse than anything Wyatt could have thought up." Jack said he wasn't going to waste time mincing his words they needed Odin to understand what he was risking.

"I assure you that he isn't lying when he says that trust me we all lived through what happens in the future. It's no walk in the park otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." Alan backed his cousin up.

"If you think that we're lying we can always bring someone else back from the future who can tell you that we're not making shit up." Dom supplied.

Odin hung his head in defeat he couldn't keep up this façade with them hitting him as hard as they were hitting him right now. "So maybe I have been talking to Gideon and he has mentioned a time or two that we shouldn't allow Cooper to keep his powers because they will only corrupt him. But it seems to me that the only way to keep his powers from corrupting him would be to kill him and since we can't allow that to happen I guess I'm just going to have to abandon the plans I have in the works."

"I think that maybe that would be a good idea." Paige said testily.

"Odin we need your word that you won't act against Jake." Brady said he wasn't taking any chances on this one he wanted his brother good.

"You have my word." Odin said.

"That's not good enough we're going to need to shake on this." Alan said.

Odin offered his hand to Jack. "You have my word that I won't do anything to Cooper."

Jack took his hand and shook it. "Alright, but I'm telling you right now if you go back on your word we will not hesitate to kill you."

"I have no intentions of going back on my word to you. We can't afford to have Cooper evil. Not with the way his destiny is intertwined so tightly with the rest of the Halliwells. They will do great things together and we just can't risk that." Odin swore to them.

"Then I think we're done here." Paige said before she orbed out and the others with her followed suit.

* * *

Wyatt was pacing his living room he really couldn't come up with an idea as to where his brother and his two cousins were and it was starting to worry him. "They can't be in the underworld because they would have told one of us before they went down there. This isn't a demon attack because lets face it they attack us all together not just those three."

"Wy we'll find them we always do. Hell for all we know they got sent on another one of those little trips we're always getting sent on." Liz said trying to calm her fiancé.

"No, Lizzie I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here. We're never going to get married because my mom is going to kill me." Wyatt ranted he was being just a tad bit unreasonable. But he wasn't lying when he said that Piper would hold him responsible for Chris going missing.

"Wy Aunt Piper isn't that unreasonable she'll understand that you didn't have anything to do with this." Jake pointed out to his cousin. He was on the couch with Lilly they were making up for lost time.

"The whole idea of being reasonable is going to go right out the window when that woman finds out that I lost her Peanut." Wyatt explained to his cousin. Jake knew as well as he did what Piper was like.

"And Aunt Phoebe isn't going to be all over my ass? For the love of God Wy I lost her Ladybug I'm pretty much a dead man." Chuck chimed in.

"No one is in as much trouble as I'm in. I lost Aunt Paige's Bubba, I'll be lucky if she doesn't torture me before she kills me." Bianca said she was pretty much responsible for Hank.

"Chuck you're right you're pretty much responsible for Prue's well being, but Chris and Hen are my responsibility. Well actually Hen is Chris' problem but since they're both missing it defaults back to me." Wyatt pointed out logically.

"Maybe I shouldn't point out the obvious but I'm going to. Sitting here arguing about whose fault this is isn't helping us find them." Calleigh said leave it to her to be the voice of reason.

"If they didn't argue for at least fifteen minutes before getting to the subject at hand I would think that there was something wrong with them." Parker added. He didn't like that Calleigh was trying to put as much distance as she could between them.

"I for one would really like to get this show on the road I want to find my boyfriend." Rachel huffed.

"I don't know what I'm doing here at all." Chord said raising his hand.

"We thought we might need extra help on this one Chord. And Trust me when is say we just saved your ass. I think mom was going to kill you with the way you were getting on her nerves." Troy told his uncle.

"This can't be blamed on me this time I didn't even open my mouth." Lilly said with an amused look on her face.

"Lilly where is our little brother?" Chuck asked noticing for the first time that Roman wasn't in the room.

"I have no clue Chuck. He isn't answering his phone and he ignored me when I tried to talk to him telepathically." Lilly replied.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "We don't have to worry about where Ro is because the answer to that question should be obvious. Mel had free time this afternoon there is no doubt in my mind that they're together."

"Wy you'll never understand it because they're your sister and cousins but we do things for them that we wouldn't otherwise do. There is just no fucking way in hell that you can refuse a Halliwell woman when she asks you to do something." Troy said with a far off look on his face.

"Big brother if I didn't know you better I would swear that you're falling in love." Liz teased him.

Troy smiled and shrugged at his baby sister. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not Lizzie it doesn't matter."

"Oh my God, Troy I think you fell for my little sister and I think you fell hard." Jake observed.

Bianca cleared her throat and arched her eyebrow at them. "Ok people, sitting here and discussing our various love lives isn't helping any. I'm going to go throw Roman's ass out of bed the rest of you can go to the manor."

"B I'm begging you don't do it. You might see things that you don't want to see." Wyatt said in mock shock.

"Trust me with Ro she isn't going to see much." Liz smirked getting a dig in at her ex-boyfriend.

"Ew Lizzie that is gross but that is the opposite of what I heard about him." Rachel said.

"All of you knock it off I don't want to know so let's let the subject drop. You guys know we have to get them back before seven because Chris and Hank have to be at the academy graduation. We all have our jobs so come on. I'm not going to fuckin' play with you guys today." Bianca sighed before shimmering out.

* * *

"Honey I'm home." Future Henry yelled out when he, Chris, and Prue orbed into the manor. He stumbled around like he was drunk which in all truthfulness he was.

Chris looked up from where he was working with his future nieces and nephews. "If I didn't know any better I would swear he's drunk."

"Well unfortunately he is drunk and there is no telling how long he has been drunk." Chuck said shaking his head at his friend.

"But Hank doesn't drink anymore." Prue told her future husband confused as hell.

"Or any less either he has been this way since the divorce." Chuck explained.

"What divorce?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Him and B got divorced two months ago. He hasn't taken it very well." Chuck went on.

Prue didn't know whether to be mad at his drinking or mad because those two got divorced. "Those two are damned and determined to drive me to an early grave because of the way they carry on." She huffed.

"I said the same thing just this morning." Future Prue said before she leaned down to kiss Chuck. "Hi baby, you didn't cheat on me with me did you?" she asked him.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "No dear, if I was going to cheat on you it would be with someone a lot less high maintenance. I hate to break it to you Prue but I have more than I can say grace over with you I don't need another woman."

"I don't find you funny at all." Future Prue told him.

"Nor do I." Prue chimed in.

Chuck rubbed his temples. "This is my worst nightmare come true."

"No one told you to marry her to begin with Chuck. As a matter of fact I'm sure we all told you not to do it." Future Chris said patting Chuck on the back.

Chris slowly raised his hand "I'm pretty sure that this is one of my nightmares too, one Prue is bad enough to deal with."

Future Henry came stumbling over to the group. "Have any of you seen my wife?" he slurred.

"She is your ex-wife and I don't think that she is going to want to see you in the condition you are in now." Rachel said coming into the room.

"Bianca! I need to see you a minute." Future Henry yelled out.

Bianca shimmered in right in front of him a moment later and she didn't look very happy to see him at all. "What the fuck do you want Henry?" she asked him testily.

"I just wanted to see you." Henry said giving her his best charming smile.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bianca demanded of him. Like she didn't know damn good and well where he had been.

"You no longer get to inquire about my whereabouts we're not married anymore and I don't have to answer to you." Henry informed her.

Bianca glared at him. "I get to ask about where you are all the time. Because let me tell you something as long as I have a sixteen year old and a fifteen year old asking me when dad is coming home I get to know where you are."

"My kids can call me any time that they want to." Henry shot back at her.

"Well maybe I don't want them calling you when you get like this. As bad as you were last time you're worse now." Bianca yelled back at him.

"You can't keep me from my children woman." Henry yelled just as loudly as she had.

"Alright, you two break it up." Hank said getting in between his future self and his future wife. "You are drunk you know that it isn't a good idea for you to drink too much." He told himself as fucked up as that sounded. "And you need to chill out." He said pointing at Bianca.

"That is so not right on so many levels." Prue said shaking her head.

"Nothing about this family is right I don't know why you expected that to change in the future." Chris said rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"Chris I could seriously do without the added commentary of the younger versions of you three so if you could send them home that would be great." Rachel said she had enough on her hand with one set of them she didn't need two.

Future Chris rubbed the back of his head. "I hate to tell you this but there might be a problem with that. The spell I have won't work for the three of them because they're not going back to fix anything. I'm going to have to come up with something else and it may take a little time."

"Chris we don't have a little time if we aren't back by seven tonight we probably won't have jobs anymore not to mention Mel will be beyond pissed at us." Hank reasoned with the older version of his cousin.

"Well then I guess I should get to work on that spell now it should only take a little tweaking to get it right." Future Chris said shaking his head in resignation.

* * *

Derek's mood hadn't really improved any by the time he and Eva got to the manor. If it was at all possible he was even more sullen and moody than he had been before they left home. He just was pissed off that he had to face all of this again after all the time that had passed.

The state of Derek's mood was not lost on Paige. "Derek you look liked you're pissed off at the world right about now. So at the risk of pissing you off even more, what the hell is your problem?" she asked her friend.

"Paige don't you dare get him started he ranted and raved the whole way down here and he punched a hole in the living room wall at home." Eva said glaring at her husband he really was acting like a three year old.

"Yeah I think we warned you about his temper problems when you two started dating but you ignored us." Phoebe pointed out to her.

"Well I had a reason to be pissed this time Pheebs. Carl is back, he's back and he wants Chuck. You know that I can't let that happen, I can't go through all of that again." Derek said.

"Derek I want you to look out the window. I don't think pigs are flying and I'm relatively sure that there isn't a total eclipse of the sun." Piper said flatly.

"Derek what Piper meant to say was that we won't let anybody get to Chuck they have to get through us first." Prue assured him.

"And trust me when I say that no one is getting through us." Paige put in to make Derek feel better.

"I just thought that I was through with all of this I don't understand why this is all happening now. Chuck has enough on his plate without adding this to it." Derek sighed.

"Right, I get what you're saying Derek. You think he'll go off the deep end when he finds out about this and you don't want him being distracted." Phoebe supplied for him she knew exactly what he was talking about. She worried about Jake being distracted with knowing that he was evil in the future.

"Exactly I don't want him to get hurt over something he has no control over I just worry about him." Derek said.

"I know I feel the same way about Jake he has just taken this whole he turns evil in the future thing too seriously. He knows that we won't let that happen." Phoebe sighed she was getting tired of reminding him of that.

"Well we have to do something about Carl and then we have to do something about Joey, but we really need to figure out what the hell the new power of three is up to." Piper listed off.

"I sure as shit don't know where they are and they're my charges they don't tell me anything. I really need to work on that with them." Andy muttered to himself.

"Good luck with that, you're not the only one they keep in the dark about what they're doing. They don't always tell us what's going on with them either so don't feel like they do it just to spite you." Paige threw out there.

"Good I'm really glad to know that we're not really to blame for losing those three." Wyatt said as he orbed in with the others in his group.

"That is debatable but right now I think you should just work on finding them." Piper ordered her oldest child.

"I don't know where to start looking but I promise mom we'll find them." Wyatt assured her when he wasn't sure of that himself.

* * *

"Mel I don't see why we can't stay in bed for five more minutes." Roman whined to his girlfriend who was busy putting her clothes back on.

"Because Ro I have places to be later and I don't want to spend all day in bed. With you five minutes will turn into an hour, not that I normally mind but like I said I have graduation later and I can't be late." Mel explained to him.

"But babe I hardly get to see you anymore and now that I know you're going away to school I won't ever get to see you at all." Roman said sticking his bottom lip out.

Mel leaned down and kissed him. "Listen to me after tonight I'm yours for the last four weeks I'm home. I know that this is going to be tough but this is us we will make it work."

"I hear they have some pretty great restaurants down in Florida, I don't have to stay here and be a chef. I can cook anywhere all that matters is I'm close to you." Roman said.

"Ro really I appreciate the offer but you need to stay here mom would be lost without you in that kitchen and you know that." Mel reasoned with him.

"She would get used to it. I'm only thinking about you here babe. I don't like the idea of you being down there all alone." Roman replied he wasn't going to let her win this one that easily.

"I'll be fine Ro, part of this is I need to prove to myself that I can stand on my own two feet without anyone else there to support me. If I don't figure out who I am now I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what if." Mel retorted.

"I only worry because I love you Mellie." Roman pouted.

"And I love you too Ro. But my whole life I've had someone there to look after me. I mean come on I have two of the most over protective big brothers in the history of the world. I just need to know that I can function without someone being right there to catch me if I fall. I can love you just as easily from the other side of the country as I can from right here." Mel said sighing.

Their argument was broke up by Bianca shimmering in. "Thank God you're at least dressed Mel. I won't lie I was kinda scared to see what I was going to shimmer in on." She said by way of greeting.

"Then you should try this one on for size B, don't shimmer in without calling first. You just might see something that you don't want to see." Mel shot back. She wasn't going to let Bianca make shit on her and she should have known that.

"According to Lilly she did try to call your boyfriend numerous times but he was ignoring her. So I decided to shimmer over here and see what was going on." Bianca replied coolly.

"Mel hand me my boxers." Roman said holding out his hand for the piece of clothing. Roman did his best to put them on under the covers before getting out of bed. "What the fuck is the problem this time B?" he asked knowing Lilly wouldn't have been trying to call him for no reason.

"No one can find Chris, Hank, and Prue. So now we have to go to the manor and consult the book to see what is going on." Bianca explained.

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine you can go now. Just let me get dressed and then I'll be over. Tell them I'll be just a minute. I should have known that I couldn't get two minutes of peace that's all I'm asking for and I don't think that's too much to ask."

"Roman just shut up and hurry the fuck up." Bianca said before shimmering out.

* * *

"Ok, you guys are starting to make me really nervous. To the best of my knowledge I haven't done anything lately, so you're going to have to tell me what this is all about." Chuck said as he sat on a stool facing all the older people.

"Jellybean I'm not really sure that I know how to say this so you're going to have to give me a minute." Derek said running his hands through his dark hair that he kept shaved close to his head.

"Dad in my experience if you just come out and say it it's a hell of a lot less painful." Chuck replied.

Derek closed his eyes he had so been in hopes that he would be able to spare his son this. "The thing is you know how your mom was a demon?" he asked.

"No I don't know dad, my mom is not a demon my mom is standing next to you. And from the looks of it she is trying to make sure you don't lose your temper." Chuck answered.

"That's fair. You know how that thing that gave birth to you was a demon?" Derek rephrased his question and Chuck nodded his head. "Well her father came to see me today and he said that he wanted you to join him and claim your destiny or some shit like that." He explained.

Chuck sat there unable to speak for a moment before he got mad. "There is no fucking way in hell that I'm ever going to join some demon I would rather die first. I don't know why no one can get it through their heads that while I may be half demon I am damn good." He ranted.

"Chuck no one is this room is saying that you aren't good. Your dad is merely telling you what is going on. I think it would help if you kept your temper in check." Eva told her son pointedly.

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago mom. I'm really having trouble keeping my temper in check today. First of all I don't know where the fuck my fiancé is. I have some fucking psycho ass demon out there that is gunning for me and my friends. And now to top everything else off I have yet another demon who wants me to join his side. So you're going to have to forgive me if I really don't give a fuck about losing my temper right now that is the least of all my fucking problems." Chuck said as he reached his breaking point.

"Alright Charles now that you've vented I think you should listen to what I have to say." Piper said with an edge in voice. Chuck shut his mouth though he knew what was good for him. "We won't let Carl get anywhere near you. You just have to promise us that you'll be careful and you won't let your guard down."

"I promise Aunt Piper but I really, really need to go help find Prue." Chuck said.

"Ok, just take what we said under advisement and watch your back." Paige said she knew that they weren't going to get him to listen to a word they had to say as long as he was worried about Prue.

"You got it." Chuck promised them before walking off in search of his friends.

* * *

"Huck I honestly don't know that this is best idea that you've ever had. The possibility of us getting hurt is very high." Ricky said from the passenger side of Huck's truck.

"Ricky we're not going to get hurt we're just doing a little recon work." Huck assured him as he peered out of a pair of binoculars into the junkyard where Torch worked.

"Well I'm just telling you man he has Bug and Wayne with him if we get caught we'll be in serious trouble." Ricky said nervously.

"Ricky if it was Charlie would you be doing the same thing?" Huck asked him reasonably knowing that Ricky would die for her.

"Of course I would and I would throw all caution to the wind just like you are. I just don't want to see you get hurt of get into trouble dude. Besides that if I get hurt I have to answer to Charlie she'll beat me." Ricky replied in a joking manner.

"Penny is a little spit fire too man. She'll cuss me out just as easily as she'll kiss me." Huck replied chuckling.

"Huck I know that this is really none of my business but Penny is like a little sister to me so I have to ask this. Are you two you know?" Ricky asked hoping he wouldn't have to say what it was he really meant by that.

Huck smirked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about dude."

"Are you and Penny having sex?" Ricky asked blushing at the older boy.

"It is your business you don't want to see her get hurt again and I don't want to hurt her again. But no we haven't had sex yet. That is entirely up to her I'm not going to push her into something that she isn't ready for." Huck said seriously.

"Huck you're the type of guy that she has always deserved. I'm glad that you're her boyfriend." Ricky said punching him on the arm affectionately.

"Damn I'm glad that my normal charming personality was enough to please you. Now if only you could show me how one suitably impresses all the male Halliwells I'll be fine." Huck said punching Ricky in retaliation.

"It's a long hard process. Really I was lucky though I only had to impress Hank and since I'm cool with him that makes me cool with Chris who then tells Wy and Coop that I'm off limits." Ricky explained to him.

"I think I should try to impress Hank and then let the rest work itself out." Huck mussed.

"Not going to happen Huck he's a marine you're in the army. You should work on getting Wy's approval the rule of thumb is if you can get him to approve of you Coop won't be far behind. But if you take care of this problem with Torch you won't have to worry about those guys anymore they will love you forever." Ricky assured him.

"Trust me I'll fix his ass I just have to figure out how I'm going to fix his ass. I just know that it involves a lot of pain and suffering. The stupid fucker cracked me over the head with a tire iron that shit can't go unpunished." Huck ranted.

"Huck really I don't know what you hope to catch him doing right now. Because from the looks of it I don't see him doing anything." Ricky observed.

"To be honest with you I don't really know what I'm looking for either. I just need an idea about what to do. I really want to get his ass back. I know that if I don't do anything about this he's just going to try to get to Penny again I can't let that happen." Huck replied passionately.

"Huck we'll find a way we always do. But that being said if you're looking to catch him up to no good this isn't the place to do it. All the evidence of his crimes would be back at the dirty ass trailer that he spends all his time in." Ricky proposed.

"Ricky I knew I brought you on this mission for a reason you sir are a fucking genius when you want to be." Huck said triumphantly.

"I'm a genius all the time you're the one who only acts smart when they want to." Ricky laughed.

"I think we should get back before the girls start wondering where we went it only takes so long to take the trash out." Huck said reluctantly.

"Trust me as long as they weren't the ones who had to deal with the trash they're not going to say anything at all to us about it." Ricky knew those girls too well but that came from the fact that he had been around them his whole life.

"Right but that doesn't mean that they haven't found something for us to do and they're going to be pissed that we took so damn long." Huck pointed out.

"This is true Val bitches about Mel but she is ten times worse than Mel ever dared to be. Val doesn't get off her ass and do anything she just bosses us around. At least when Mel is barking orders she's working her ass off right along with us." Ricky said.

"Yeah and Val locks herself up in that back office while we do everything. So we should get back before she fires us." Huck agreed.

"Val can fire you she can't fire me. I'm the headwaiter it takes the boss lady herself to fire me. That is never going to happen Aunt Piper loves me." Ricky assured him.

"At any rate though Mr. Headwaiter we need to get out of here before we're spotted." Huck said throwing the truck in gear and pulling away.

"Huck I just want you to know that you are going to get us in so much trouble that it isn't going to be funny." Ricky sighed.

"Well at least we'll be in trouble together. I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather have with me in a pinch." Huck replied as he drove them back to Charmed.

* * *

"My liege forgive me if I sound flip but do you actually have a plan or are you just running around making chaos?" Gideon asked Greg they were in the sitting room of his home.

"Well you know Gideon I figured since none of my other plans have really worked all that well I would just run around like a chicken with my head chopped off causing trouble for the thirteen." Greg replied sarcastically.

"As I said I wasn't trying to be flip before my liege I was just merely asking a question." Gideon said taking his sarcasm as a rebuke.

"No there was no need for me to be quarrelsome I'm just on edge that's all. They are the only thing that stands between me and my throne. I want to be rid of them before I take power." Greg made a gesture with his hand to show Gideon that he had meant no offense with his previous statement.

"I understand that sir I was just hoping that you could shed some light on what you're trying to do. I confess that I don't quite understand this." Gideon said this was the one plan that he hadn't run by him before he put it into action.

"Truthfully neither do I. I'm just running out of plans here." Greg admitted.

"You sent the Charmed Ones to the future and you alerted the manticore's grandfather to his presence. We should be able to capitalize off of this." Gideon said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"We should be able to but we won't sadly that isn't in my plans right now. I haven't been around the Halliwells long enough to get any of them on my side. I think I have Prue and I know for a fact that I have Wyatt but I'm not so sure about anyone else. I don't just want to destroy them I want to cause them pain in the process." Greg observed.

"If you hope to do that I would suggest that you try interacting with them more." Gideon advised him.

"I would rather face a thousand deaths than mess with those people." Greg said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes you are more like those people than you think you are." Gideon corrected him.

"Ok, I can take the hint I guess I'll go try to make myself useful." Greg sighed and he gestured for Gideon to leave him.

* * *

A/N: So it looks like the future people have taken the first steps to fixing the future it's a damn shame that they're stuck in the past though. No surprise that Greg cooked up this whole thing that's going on right now. It looks like Chuck and Troy are working to make sure that he and Prue make it to the alter. Huck and Rick seriously need to be careful or they are both going to get hurt messing around with Torch. I wonder if the future people are going to be able to trust Odin to keep his word. I had to throw Bianca's dad back in this chapter because he brings out her softer side. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time please review.


	5. Figuring Things Out

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

A/N2: In this chapter future Chris is referred to as Christopher and future Prue is referred to as Prudence to keep things from getting confusing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Figuring Things Out

"Aunt Piper what's going on?" Roman asked when he and Mel teleported into the kitchen of the manor thanks to a teleporting potion.

"Oh, you know Ro the usual shit the three amigos are missing and then we have another visitor from the future and your older brother has a demon after him. That is pretty much standard fare around here." Piper replied sarcastically.

"Mom do I want to know what Chuck did this time?" Roman asked his mother.

"Sweetie for once in his life he didn't do anything this has to do with his demon half so please be nice to him he isn't very happy right now." Eva begged her son.

"I can try but it all depends on the situation he does like to pick on me and I can't just let that stand." Roman replied.

"Roman James listen to your mother or I can think of a certain situation that you will be taking care of yourself from now on." Mel shot at him and she knew he knew damn well what she had meant by that.

"In front of our mothers really Mellie?" Roman asked her incredulously.

"Don't call me that right now I'm not very happy with you, you're being a jerk." Mel replied casually.

"You just told me earlier that I was the best boyfriend in the world." Roman reminded her.

"That was before you started acting like Wyatt." Mel pointed out to him. "And in case you were wondering that isn't a good thing Roman. I have an overprotective jerk for a brother I don't need a boyfriend who acts like that too."

"Roman just go in the other room with your friends before you really piss her off. Trust me son I'm looking out for you here." Derek said pointing in the direction of the living room. Roman walked off mumbling something to himself.

"So mom what's your answer?" Mel asked her mother she was still serious about moving out.

Piper hadn't even had time to contemplate what Mel had given her to think about. "Do what you want sis but I would really like it if you stayed it's up to you though."

Mel was good at picking up on signals like that. "Fine I'll try to get all my stuff out of here without bothering you. But right now I'm going up to my room to change out of this uniform before I have to go put it back on. Something tells me that I'm going to get roped into helping out whether I want to or not." She stalked off grumbling about no one taking her seriously.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Prue asked her oldest sister.

"Oh, apparently Mel is moving out. I don't know where she is moving to because her and Roman are currently bickering. Eva I will have you know…" Piper began but she was cut off.

"That your daughter didn't act like that until she started dating my son. I know I've heard it before. I think he has the ability to bring out the moody bitch in hormonal teenage girls. Nic said the same thing when he and Liz were dating." Eva supplied for her.

"Yeah I've never been able to say that about my girls. With Val it's your daughter is a bad influence on my son. I sometimes think that it is impossible that some of these kids are related." Phoebe chimed in.

"Pheebs you've met Chris and Hank they are two peas in a fuckin' pod and that's not to mention Carly and Val. I know that some of them are better behaved than others and really those boys are angels when compared to the girls but they are related it's not hard to see." Paige pointed out to her sister.

"You two contemplate that I need to go talk to my daughter before she moves all of her shit out of this house." Piper said getting up.

"Piper don't be your usual self with her you have to remember that she is going through a lot of changes right now." Phoebe said she could identify with what her niece was going through.

"Pheebs she has been a bitch for the last six months if not longer than that." Piper reminded her.

"Piper she got the shit scared out of her with Ken. She is calm and in control all the time. You hear how she talks to Val and Carly I swear to God they mind her better than they do anyone. But when the bottom fell out with Ken she didn't know what to do and she is doubting herself because she has to be the one calling the shots and she wasn't all bets were off. Sweetie she is you just say to her what you need to hear sometimes and everything will be fine." Paige assured her.

"Thanks for the advice Paige, come on you're not her mother she'll listen to you more than she will me right now." Piper said pulling her sister towards the stairs.

* * *

Mel was in her room changing well she was more or less taking her clothes off and throwing them down on the bed. She pulled her drawer out so hard that it fell on the floor. "Oh that is just great that is one more thing that I have to deal with. I can't believe my mother I was being serious when I told her that I needed an answer from her but she didn't even think about it." She ranted and raved to herself.

She let out an angry sigh when she heard a knock on her door. "Roman if that is you I don't quite feel like dealing with you at the moment." She called out and she didn't sound very happy about it at all.

"Well then I guess it's a damn good thing that we're just your mother and your aunt." Paige said opening the door without being told to come in.

Mel groaned she really didn't want to deal with both of them at the moment. But the Halliwell sisters weren't really going to do anything unless they were at least in a pair. She was just thankful she didn't have to deal with all four of them. "I don't really feel like talking right now guys." She said pulling on a t-shirt.

"Mel I think that it would help if you came out and said what was really bothering you." Paige suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Paige." Mel denied as she looked around for a pair of her running shorts. Having found them she slipped them on.

"Mel I'm talking about your need to always be in control." Paige said calling her on her bullshit.

"I don't always need to be in control Aunt Paige I just need to feel like I'm not letting things slip through the cracks." Mel admitted candidly.

"Mel you're not letting anything slip through the cracks." Piper assured her.

"I might be on top of things right now but it's only a matter of time before something starts to slip." Mel grumbled.

"Mel I think that this still has to do with Ken." Paige said bluntly her niece needed a reality check.

"Don't be ridiculous Aunt Paige, Ken has been dead for months I forgot all about it." Mel lied and she wasn't very successful in her attempt to deceive her mom and aunt.

"Melinda Paige that is where this mood that you have been in for the last six months came from. Try telling that lie to someone who doesn't know you as well as we do." Paige scoffed at her.

"Fine you're right. I always thought that I could read people and make the right choices on my own without anyone to help me but after Ken I'm not so sure I can do that anymore. That's what this whole thing has been about. I need to feel like I can stand on my own two feet again. I got mad at Ro because he offered to move to Florida with me." Mel finally admitted that she was nowhere near close to being ok.

"Oh, sis all you ever had to do was tell me that you were feeling that way." Piper said gently laying a hand on her only daughter's shoulder.

"Mom I didn't want to bother you, you had the older kids to worry about with everything that they're going through. And then you were pregnant and you didn't need any extra stress. I thought I was doing an ok job of taking care of things on my own but I can see now that it only made things worse." Mel sighed and she closed her eyes because she could feel tears forming.

"Mel I'm never ever too busy to talk to you, you could have come to me at any time because I've been worried about you anyway. I'm always going to worry about you Paige it's my job." Piper said using her middle name.

"Mom I'm stubborn it takes me awhile to get things sometimes. Not to mention there are times when I just have to try to do things for myself." Mel replied getting her emotions in check.

"No more of that Little Paige. For all intensive purposes I'm your whitelighter you can come to me at anytime and I will be more than happy to help you. Let me let you in on a secret I owe you big time I know that you have kept Carly out of a lot of trouble. I shudder to think what she is going to do without you around to control her crazy ass." Paige said she also had an arm around her niece.

"I'm sure she will get into all kind of trouble without my words of wisdom. But I'm leaving Charlie in charge here she should be able to hold down the fort without me." Mel joked to show that she was ok now.

"Carly and Val will both be in jail but that is what we keep Chris and Hank around for to keep them out of trouble." Paige said grinning at her.

Mel laughed and then she turned serious. "Mom I really don't want to move out."

Piper smiled at her. "Mel as far as I'm concerned this is your room for as long as you want it. I'm using the spare bedroom as Jack's nursery I haven't even evicted Wy or Chris yet and they haven't lived here in years."

"Mom I'm sorry that I have been such an unreasonable bitch lately." Mel apologized.

"Don't worry about it sis. You come by it naturally it's the Halliwell in you." Piper said smiling at her.

"I guess we better get downstairs and see about the others there is no telling what kind of plan they have cooked up." Paige said leading her sister and niece to the stairs.

* * *

"Ok the way I see it we're going to have to call the girls in on this one. There is just entirely too much work for all of us to do." Wyatt proposed.

"I don't think we have another choice on this one as much as I don't like dragging Ricky and Em into our messes we're going to have to do it. Chuck has a demon after him, we need to find the Charmed Ones, and we need to figure out how the fuck to get Joey back home." Lilly listed off.

"If anyone wants my opinion on the matter I say we just wipe out all manticore demons that is one less group of demons we would have to worry about." Chuck suggested.

"That is a thought Chuck but we can't do that. There really aren't enough of us here right now for that kind of operation." Bianca informed him.

"We really need to figure out where the hell my boyfriend got sent." Rachel said they had only been dating three weeks but she was attached to Chris he was one of her best friends.

"And we need to figure out how we got another visitor from the future. Maybe just this once Paige will consider giving us a little help. But I won't hold my breath on that one she is just as stubborn as her mother is." Troy said he had sense enough to duck behind Liz when Bianca glared at him.

"I'm sitting right here Troy don't talk about me like I'm not in the room. But I do know that my daughter is stubborn. She didn't get that from me though she is a Halliwell." Bianca replied.

"Whatever we do we need to do it fast because it isn't good for us to be separated this long." Calleigh put her two cents in on the matter.

"I think the more pressing problem is the manticore demon." Chord said.

Liz shook her head. "No the pressing problem is getting those three back." She disagreed not that she and Chord agreed on much.

"I guess we could spilt into groups some of us deal with the demon and the rest of us could try to get those three back." Roman suggested.

"It's never a really good idea for us to separate but like you said I don't think we have a choice." Wyatt mused.

Parker had just been sitting by innocently on the couch since he really couldn't think of anything to add to the discussion. So he was more than a little shocked when from out of nowhere he felt a pair of hands grab him up by the collar.

"Look I know that you're mad and I can understand that really I can but I never meant to hurt her." Parker said his voice wavering. He thought with having Piper as a sister nothing would scare him ever again. But he had been dead wrong right now staring into the blazing dark brown eyes of Eric Cavanaugh he was terrified. And pretty let down that he only had sisters and they couldn't really come to his defense.

"Shut up Parker when I want you to talk I'll tell you to." Eric said pushing Parker roughly into the wall.

Parker let out a grunt as he felt the breath leave his body. "I swear I wasn't trying to be a jerk. I wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world." He stammered. He really needed to grow a set of balls sometimes. He wished that Hank were around to give him a hand out of this mess.

Calleigh stood up to her full height and stared her father down. "Eric let him go now. I told you that I could take care of my own problems."

"Cal I failed you once I'm not about to let that happen again." Eric said pressing Parker into the wall harder.

"Damn it I told you that he is nothing like Mike." Calleigh yelled at him.

Wyatt cleared his throat. "Cal I think that you should take Parker in the other room and explain to him why your dad is so upset with him." He knew about her abusive relationship because he was her whitelighter.

"Eric let him go and we will all go in the sunroom and I will explain what is going on." Calleigh said.

"Fine but I reserve the right to beat the hell out of him." Eric mumbled but he allowed his daughter to lead him into the other room.

"In case anyone was wondering that right there is the reason why we can't ever get anything done in a timely manner." Bianca piped up.

* * *

Christopher was standing at the book of shadows tapping his pen on it hoping to drum up an idea. He let out a loud sigh he really had more than enough to contend with but now he had to do this shit.

"Chris I think I could really do without all the noises you're making right now. That is not helping us get them home." Chuck said he too was fed up with all the shit.

Christopher shot Chuck a frosty look. "Listen up Charles you are pissing me off. I'm doing the best I can here and it just isn't working. I can't just come up with a spell off the top of my head. It would be helpful if we knew how they got here in the first place."

"Whoa, C. Perry calm down man. We got here through a fuckin portal that opened up in the attic there is no telling how the hell that happened." Hank chimed in.

Christopher stopped what he was doing mid-thought and smiled at Hank. "Yeah it has been way too long since I heard you call me that."

Prue slowly raised her hand. "I know that this is off topic but why is he like that?" she asked.

"He has been like that since the divorce became final he spends more time drunk than anything." Christopher admitted with a sigh.

Hank took a second to build up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask. "What caused the divorce?"

"That is a long story but one that you need to hear." Chuck said looking at Christopher who nodded at him to continue. "Well we all got into some shit one night and B had no other choice than to bring the kids in to help. Your youngest son Trip got hurt he walks with a permanent limp now. B never forgave herself and she didn't think you could forgive her either so you guys grew apart until finally you gave in and had the papers drawn up."

"I'm pretty sure if I were to look up the definition of self loathing in the dictionary there would be a picture of B there. She can't forgive herself for anything everything that goes wrong always has to be her fault. I don't know what to do about her sometimes." Hank sighed. It wasn't a comfort knowing that their relationship was always going to be complicated.

"If it's any consolation you tried to tell her thousands of times that it wasn't her fault. But you know how stubborn she is and she only listens when she wants to." Chuck said helpfully.

"It's not because I've been beating my head against a brick wall the past few days trying to convince that it isn't her fault that her sister got killed." Hank replied he still couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"Ok, Hank I know that you have relationship problems but you still have time to fix them. We really need to be thinking up a way to get home right now." Prue cut in.

"So you guys say a portal brought you here?" Christopher asked to make sure that he had it right.

"Yeah that's what happened but like Hank said we don't know how or why it showed up." Prue replied.

"That is ok though because now I have something to work with." Christopher said rubbing his chin deep in thought.

* * *

" I don't see why I'm the one in trouble when B was the one who started with me." Henry pouted as he paced the sunroom.

"Because you're the one who is drunk. Hell you're always drunk anymore." Prudence informed her older cousin.

"Henry I can't believe you started drinking again you know how hard it was for you to quit the first time." Chris admonished the future version of his cousin.

"Chris don't start anything with me right now man. You don't know shit about this time it isn't a nice place to be. If you lived through this shit you would be drinking too." Henry snapped at Chris. Chris was a bit taken a back at that the Henry he knew would never just snap at him like that.

"I might not know much about what's going on but I do know that I'm trying to fix it so it never happens." Chris shot back at him.

"Peanut don't even try with him right now it's no use he's too drunk to process anything at the moment." Prudence said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to know why he even started drinking again in the first place. I'm surprised that Aunt Paige hasn't killed him." Chris replied.

"Trust me Aunt Paige isn't happy with him at all. But with everything that is going on she really hasn't had time to lay into him yet." Prudence told him.

"I just thought after last time he wouldn't have let himself get like this again." Chris mused.

"If it's at all possible I think he's worse than he was last time. He still loves B and he doesn't know how to get her back. You wouldn't believe what he is doing to my empathy." Prudence informed Chris.

"They are both stupid when it comes to what they feel for each other. I don't know why it is so hard for the two of them to just be together and be in love." Chris groaned he wasn't looking forward to dealing with their drama for the rest of his life.

"You my friend are not telling me a damn thing that I don't already know. They are horrible they are almost worse than Wyatt and Liz used to be. Except they know they love each other they just won't let themselves be together." Prudence said rolling her eyes.

"I really wish you two wouldn't talk about me like I'm not right here. I can hear you." Henry said whirling around on his heel to face them.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you're here physically, it's your mental state that I have questions about. You need to stop being such a jackass and do something about you and B. You love her and she loves you nothing else in the world should matter but that." Chris told him pointedly.

"Chris I know it seems as simple as that to you but it's not. It just seems like there is something or someone out there working against our happiness. I just don't know if we're supposed to be together sometimes." Henry said with a sigh.

"Well I can tell you one thing you drinking like this isn't going to help anything it's only going to make the situation worse." Chris said firmly.

"Chris believe it or not I do know that but I just can't help it." Henry shot back.

Chris sighed he really didn't have time to be dealing with the future version of his stubborn ass cousin. "Just think about pulling your head out of your ass you two belong together. Now that being said I could really use your help. You and me are a force to be reckoned with just imagine what we can do with two sets of us."

Henry smiled at the past version of his favorite cousin. "Well then I say let's get to it," he said excitedly.

* * *

Parker was watching as his girlfriend paced in front of him. She looked visibly agitated and she kept running her fingers through her hair a sign that she was really upset about something.

"Cal what's going on here? Why does Eric want to beat the hell out of me?" Parker asked he was confused he had no idea what she was keeping from him.

"Because she bared her soul to you and you can't even say the words back to her." Eric growled at him.

"I'm a bone head I never meant to hurt her. I would never hurt her for anything in the world you have to believe that." Parker pleaded with him.

"Both of you knock it off right now. I can't think with the two of you bickering." Calleigh raged at them.

"Cal, sweetie whatever it is you can just tell me," Parker said gently he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

Calleigh sighed she knew that they didn't have time for this but she had to tell him now. "Parker you know how you've been burned by love before?" she asked and he nodded. "Well so have I. Except with me it goes a lot deeper than him just cheating on me."

"Cal tell him he deserves to know." Eric prodded her.

Calleigh took a deep breath and began her tale. "When I was seventeen I fell head over heels in love with this guy named Mike. He was everything that every teenage girl dreams of. He was popular; captain of the football team, smart, sweet, funny, and he had a really nice car. Well we thought it was love we were just so wrapped up in each other that it wasn't funny. Our freshman year of college he blew out his knee in the last football game of the season. The doctors told him he had a choice either play football or retain his ability to walk. He slipped into depression because he couldn't play anymore but by the summer he was better. We were even starting to talk marriage. He was fine until football season rolled around again. Then he started staying out late, gambling, and drinking. I let it go because I knew he was having a tough time. But the night he lost the rent money in a card game I got furious. We had one hell of a fight and that was the first night he hit me." she explained.

"Cal I had no idea." Parker gasped.

"He was sorry afterwards of course and I forgave him I thought it was my fault because I pushed him too far. Well as it turns out I only gave him an opening, every time he would loose badly at cards or whatever he would come home and beat me. I didn't know how to get out of the situation I made excuses for him and everything else. One night he came home and started in on his shit again and I was sick of it so I stood up to him. He beat me so badly that night that I wound up in the hospital." Calleigh went on fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Cal you know that I would never hurt you like that." Parker said getting up to put his arms around her.

"Parker there is more and you really need to hear this." Eric said.

"Come to find out I had been pregnant I had no idea but I lost the baby. It took me six months to even think about going on another date. I know that you wouldn't do that to me Park but my heart hasn't fully healed from the damage Mike did so when you didn't say I love you back it hurt. But like I told Eric, I rather be with you and have some idea that you love me without hearing the words than hear them and have them be a lie." Calleigh said a few tears falling.

Parker hugged her tighter to him. "Baby I'm so sorry, if I had had any idea I wouldn't have done that to you. I know what it's like to be hurt. I know that you would never do to me what Stacy did to me but that is why I have a hard time saying the words. I said them once before and she betrayed me."

Eric looked at the two of them and his scowl softened he knew that his daughter and her heart were both safe with Parker. Even if he couldn't say the words he could tell that he loved her and would never hurt her. He walked over and placed a hand on Parker's shoulder. "I owe you an apology I shouldn't have attacked you the way I did. You love her whether or not you say the words I can see that. I just hope you realize how much she loves you. I have never seen her look at a man the way she looks at you."

"You don't have to be sorry she's your daughter I understand." Parker said before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I should go I have landscaping to do." Eric said and then he put an arm around Calleigh. "If you need me later you know where to find me." he said before walking away.

Parker knew in that moment that he really needed to do something to make it up to her.

* * *

"Joey the big question is how the hell did you get here?" Wyatt asked his cousin they were trying to tackle their problems one step at a time and he had been assigned to work with Joey.

"A portal I have no clue where it came from Wy. All I know is one minute I was up in the attic minding my own business and the next thing I know I'm here." Joey said defensively.

"Joey I've known you my whole life I'm sure that you're in no way as innocent as you're making yourself out to be." Paige put her two cents in on the matter.

"Paige I really don't care if you believe me or not." Joey informed her.

"Andrew and Paige I think for once in your lives you can spare us the arguing." Jack said arching an eyebrow at both of them.

"We could but I don't know that that would be any fun Jackie." Paige said grinning at him.

"Wy if Joey got here via a portal it is entirely possible that a demon sent him here." Liz told her fiancé helpfully.

"That's true but it still I can't help but wonder what the hell happened to Chris, Henry and Prue." Wyatt granted her point.

"With those three it is entirely possible that you don't want to know what they're doing. But whatever it is I'm sure they're fine because they're together." Troy piped in he really didn't have any other ideas and besides that he was busy.

"Troy accesses your brain for five minutes and listen to what Liz is saying." Chord pointed out to his nephew.

"I was listening and I didn't hear anything new." Troy replied.

"Troy, Lizzie hit on a pretty good idea just a moment ago whatever brought Joey here could possibly be what happened to Chris, Hank, and Prue." Chuck threw out there he had pretty much been banned from working on the demon that wanted him because they couldn't afford to have him kidnapped or anything right now.

"That is a really good idea Chuck. But you do know that we will have to track down a damn demon who has the ability to make portals." Liz pointed out to him.

"That's what we have the book for." Chuck reminded her.

"Alright then you guys can research, Lizzie can start on a potion just in case we need it, and I have a phone call to make but then I'll help Liz." Troy said walking away before he could be questioned about what he was doing.

* * *

"Mel I understand that you're busy and you guys really don't have to help we've got it covered." Bianca told Mel and the other junior witches.

"If we help then you guys will be finished with this faster." Mel replied.

"Besides that it's not like we have anything better to do." Carly chimed in. She was glad that she was getting out of work to do this.

"As much as we hate to do this to you we're saddling you guys with a demon again." Roman said he hated dumping their problems off on them but they really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I'm going to give the hobbit the benefit of the doubt and trust you guys aren't sticking us with another demon that you know nothing about." Val said she still wasn't happy because they had left them with a demon that they knew nothing about the last time they had helped them.

"First of all he's not a hobbit he's too tall for that. And second of all we know a lot about this type of demon." Lilly said taking up for her brother.

"I personally think that we should probably have them all examined by a doctor to make sure nothing is wrong with them. They have been turning a lot of stuff over to us lately." Penny mused.

"Penny we hate doing it but sometimes there is just too much on our plate for us to take care of." Jake told his baby sister.

"That wasn't her complaining Jake that was just her stating the facts. You used to never let us help and now we're carrying half your work load for you." Emily pointed out to him.

"Em don't exaggerate we don't carry half of their work load this is really only the second time they've asked us for help. It's only been three times total if you count the time they got sucked into that book." Hailey reminded her.

"Hell yeah we count that time. I've been keeping track so we can use that to plead our case the next time they tell us they don't want us going after a demon." Carly said.

"Like we said before though if you guys are too busy we understand." Rachel told them again she didn't want them to feel pressured into helping.

"No we're not too busy and we're fine there are enough of us that nothing bad will happen." Mel assured them and then she started counting to make her point but something was off.

"What's wrong Mel?" Patty asked her cousin.

"We're missing both of the males in this group." Mel said she had just realized that Ricky and Huck were nowhere to be found.

"Technically we're missing all three males if you count Billy. But calling Billy would do no good because he is out of town right now." Val supplied.

"I think I should be scared I'm pretty sure that Penny's boyfriend is doing something that is going to get my boyfriend in trouble." Patty said she still hadn't forgotten that they had been acting weird earlier.

"How come my boyfriend has to be the one getting your boyfriend in trouble?" Penny asked her cousin indignantly.

"Because the last time I checked Huck didn't have to be led into temptation he knows the way very well and he can get there all on his own without any help." Patty quipped rolling her eyes.

"So in other words she is insinuating that my brother is a sweet innocent angel who does no wrong." Emily said making a gagging noise.

"Emily Grace when compared to you Ricky is a saint. He doesn't do half the shit that you do." Lilly arched an eyebrow at her sister.

"You say that now but you've obviously never walked in on your sweet baby brother when he's had the house to himself for half the damn day." Emily argued with her.

Patty looked down at her feet and blushed. "Em it was one time, you weren't supposed to be home that early."

"Hey I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying I'm glad I walked in when I did otherwise I would have seen things that I didn't want to see." Emily said throwing her hands up in front of her.

"I will have you know that at that time nothing was really going on." Patty defended herself.

"Nothing was going on besides you two getting ready to get it on in the kitchen." Emily protested.

"You are being dramatic Em. He had pants on thank you very much and I was wearing his shirt it's not like you saw anything." Patty reasoned with her.

"Bullshit you two were kissing and had I walked in a second later you wouldn't have been wearing a shirt." Emily argued.

Carly let out a loud wolf whistle causing her sister to blush even deeper. "Damn girl you really are making me proud anymore. You're almost in the same category as me and Val when it comes to being a sleeze."

Roman stuck his fingers in his ears and started humming. "Just stop right there. I'll tell you like I've told Ricky I don't need to know. then it would only put bad thoughts in my head, thoughts I can't afford to have because I'm on thin ice as it is because I'm dating Mel."

"And like I said there is nothing to tell. That is just Em being dramatic we were not doing anything." Patty repeated herself she wasn't sure that she was being heard clearly.

"Yeah right and D.J. didn't walk in the other day and tell Jason that he was going to evict him if we didn't start being a little more quiet when he's trying to sleep." Carly said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Carly that is just wrong on so many levels I don't even know why you're admitting to that. That is not something to be proud of." Mel said shaking her head.

"Mellie do we really have any room to talk with what Liz says about us?" Roman asked a little amused.

"Yeah, about that you know damn good and well we weren't doing anything that time." Mel said offhandedly.

"Right the operative words in that sentence being that time. But if you will remember at around that time Lizzie was being crabby because she wouldn't admit to her feelings for Wyatt." Lilly reminded them.

"Lilly don't remind us we are all doing the best we can to block out the painful memories of those two being stupid." Val sighed it was hard being a cupid when she was surrounded by people who couldn't admit their feelings for each other.

Bianca stood there shaking her head. "You're so off topic that I don't understand how you got here from the original topic."

"Well sorry we got here because we can't find Ricky and Huck. But I assure you they are probably just doing something we don't want to know about." Mel said somewhat sarcastically. She was the only one who could get away with talking to B like that because they had an understanding.

"Can you get by without the two of them?" Bianca asked concerned she didn't want them going after demons without having enough people.

"Yeah we'll be fine they'll show up and even if they don't I have an idiot that owes me a favor. I was going to call him anyway." Mel said brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"What idiot?" Hailey asked confused.

"Chase believe it or not he is pretty good in a pinch if you can't find anyone else. I warn you though don't let him get too close to you he is a notorious flirt and I would have to kill him if he made a pass at you." Mel said solemnly.

"Mel he's my brother and I would kill him if he made a pass at Hails." Bianca agreed.

"So then we're good I'll just call moron and we'll be fine." Mel said she wanted to be left alone so they could get to work.

"Alright if you guys are ready to get to work then do it don't let us stop you." Bianca said.

"From the looks of it we're ready." Patty sighed as she watched Mel walk off with the phone to her ear.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I'm sorry it took so long to get it out. Really this is just more of a filler chapter before we start with the action next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Until next time please review.


	6. Future Information

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Future Information

"To what do I owe the pleasure of getting to spend five minutes alone with you Chris?" Bianca asked she was in Chris' old bedroom trying to take some time away from everyone.

"Look B I don't know anything about what's going on I'm not taking sides here. Because as usual I'm sure you're both at fault here." Chris said somehow he had gotten the task of getting Bianca to come out of the room.

"Chris as you can guess I really don't want to talk about it so if that is why they sent you you're going to crash and burn." Bianca informed him.

Chris shrugged. "Good because I had no intentions of getting you to talk about it."

"Good I'm not going to talk about it." Bianca replied stubbornly.

"Well since you don't want to talk about that there is something that I really want to talk about." Chris said he was referring to Paige. There were a lot of things he was confused about with her. He knew that this was his best chance of getting any answers, his daughter could give a conman lessons about how to be evasive.

Bianca looked at him and sighed, "I was wondering if you were going to bring that up. I was hoping that you weren't going to but I know I can't get that lucky. What do you want to know?"

"I would like to know what the hell we were thinking lying to her like that." Chris said indignantly he couldn't imagine one good reason why he would lie to his daughter after he knew how it felt to be lied to by his parents.

"That was me being stubborn again as usual. One of these days I'm going to learn my lesson I just don't know when that is going to happen. Chris for what it's worth you wanted to be honest with her from the day she was born well actually that was after I refused to let you give up your rights to her to make things easier." It had been a long time since Bianca had really discussed the reason for her actions.

"But I was obviously not as successful when it came to talking you out of the same thing." Chris observed arching his eyebrow at her. And then a questioning look appeared on his face.

"In answer to the question I'm sure is flashing through your mind right now, we knew she was yours before she was born. Wyatt did a DNA test when I was far enough along. You talked 'til you were blue in the face trying to get me to let Hank raise her since we were married but I wouldn't hear of it. You know Hank he would have felt like shit keeping you from your daughter." Bianca went on.

"Did we even try to make it work? Us both being parents to her I mean." Chris asked he knew he had to learn from this because he didn't want to hurt his daughter again.

"We tried Chris, we tried really hard to make it work. You and Hank were both in the delivery room with me when Paige and Victor were born. Paige came out first, the very first time I laid eyes on her I couldn't get over how much she looked like you. You stayed in that hospital until it was time to take her home. At the time we were all still living in the penthouse things were running smooth but that only lasted about a month. Because of course we all had to grow up so we moved out. That's when things got harder you were used to seeing her everyday and I didn't have it in me to tell you that you couldn't. Paige was your girl from the very beginning. You got her up in the mornings and fed her and you put her down at night I couldn't deny either of you that. On the days that she wasn't with you, you would come over to get her up and then you would come over to put her to bed. It got to the point where she started spending more and more time with you." Bianca was trying hard to keep her tears at bay. The biggest mistake she had ever made was lying to her daughter. No actually that was the second biggest mistake the first had been letting her go.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you let her go? Just like that?" he asked snapping his fingers to demonstrate how easily she had let their daughter go.

Bianca sighed. "Chris I know it sounds bad but I had my reasons."

"You're fuckin' right it sounds bad. I can't believe you just gave her up without a fight. And you better have had some damn good reasons. " Chris said incredulously.

"Chris, you've met Paige so you know that she looks exactly like you and most of the time she acts just like you. But when she was a baby there were times if she turned her head just right I would swear I was looking at Oriana. I just knew that if I didn't want to fail as a mother the way that I had failed as a sister I had to let you and Rachel raise her." One would have thought that Bianca would have been over her guilt in that length of time.

Chris ran his hands over his face. "B you need to forgive yourself because trust me Paige loves you more than you know. And neither of you wants to admit to this but you are a lot alike."

"I just don't see how she could forgive me." Bianca said.

"You're lucky that way she got all my good genes. She is more tender hearted than you think she is and she can forgive easily. But then again I think she loves you a lot more than she lets on." Chris said grinning at her.

"First of all when she wants to be a reasonable person those are my genes coming into play. And I don't think she loves me that much anymore." Bianca replied giving him a little smile.

"B what are you talking about?" Chris asked confused.

"I want you to ask Paige about it when you get home." Bianca informed him.

"B for what it's worth I know she loves you. She calls you mom and she calls Rach, Aunt Rachel. You two are actually pretty close in my time." Chris said trying to put her mind at ease.

"We were always really close until she found out that I'd been lying to her. But like I said ask her about it." Bianca replied.

"B I know that this is going to sound weird coming from me but I want to thank you for giving me my baby girl. I can't explain it I know that technically she hasn't been born yet but I love her more than I thought it was possible to love another person." Chris said.

"That means a lot to me Chris thanks." Bianca said smiling at him.

"One last thing before we go help the others out. You and the gorilla need to work this out, you both love each other very much. I can't stand seeing you guys like this and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's what I love about you, you're the only Halliwell that knows when to take a hint. Come on let's go help the others with two versions of Prue running around I'm a little scared to see what kind of shit can happen." Bianca replied letting him lead her out of the room.

* * *

Mel was standing next to Liz in the kitchen they were both working on potions.

"Liz you're more of a spell writer what are you doing working on a potion?" Mel asked her brother's girlfriend.

"To put it very simply this potion is too important to trust to your boyfriend. He has a tendency to blow shit up with his experiments. We don't have the time to clean up one of his messes right now." Liz replied measuring something and throwing that into her potion as well.

"Really all of the boys tend to blow shit up if we don't watch them. Ricky is just as bad as the older guys; that is why he is pretty much on permanent book duty. And Huck isn't much better. I really wish I knew what those two were up to right now because the possibilities running through my mind are not good." Mel retorted throwing something into her potion pot.

"They are totally up to no good. But don't worry too much about them they're together." Liz assured her.

"Oh, I'm not worried about them I'm furious with them right now. They are going to be in a world of hurt when I get through with them and that is before their girlfriends have a chance to get on their asses." Mel seethed she didn't know what kind of game those two were playing but now was not the time for them to be messing around.

"Mel I would really like it if you didn't do anything too drastic to either one of my sons I know that the youngest one and my middle son have managed to piss you off. But I kinda like them both. So I would be really grateful if you didn't hurt them." Eva chuckled lightly.

"Ricky I'll let walk I always do besides that he has to deal with Charlie that is punishment enough. And let's just say that I don't have to inflict bodily harm upon Roman to make his life a living hell." Mel said cheerfully.

"Melinda what exactly are you making?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Well I'm not real sure mom I just know that I'm going to test it out on Dom when I'm finished with it. Paige was kind enough to volunteer his services." Mel replied.

"Mel you do know that won't work don't you?" Liz asked because she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of her little brother being used as a guinea pig. Whoa her _little brother_ that was weird thinking that.

"Yes I know that but I was merely humoring Paige. Not that that is a good idea but it was better than hearing her run her mouth." Mel said rolling her eyes she loved her niece but the girl could be a pain in the ass when she wanted to be.

"Don't I know it, she is way more like B than she is willing to admit." Liz agreed.

"The last thing this world needs is another person like my crabby ass sister. I don't think I could take that." Chase said walking through the side door.

"It's about damn time you got here Chase, I'm already short two guys I really need you."

Mel said staring him down with her hands on her hips.

"It's you're lucky day then I don't have anything better to do than help you out. But if I do this for you I'm going to need you to fix my speeding tickets." Chase tried to barter with her.

"I am not fixing your speeding tickets that's not even the division I work in thank you very much." Mel shook her head at him. He was too much of a goofball for her to actually get mad at him.

"Fine I can't ever get anyone to fix my speeding tickets and I swear it's only two tickets. And it just so happens to be Maria's fault that I got both of them. She thinks of me as the built in babysitter so when she calls me and I'm across town I have to put the after burners on to make sure I get to her house fast enough." Chase was pretty much rambling on and on about nothing.

Liz cocked her head to the side and looked at the younger man. "Chase are you high?" she asked him she knew how her brother rambled on and on when he had been smoking pot.

"Maybe, maybe not." Chase answered with a shrug.

"In other words the boy is high as a Georgia Pine. And he has probably been that way for at least a week." Bianca said staring her brother down. She had come into the kitchen to see if he had made it there all right.

"Now B you don't always have to be so critical of me I didn't do anything to you." Chase pouted.

"Chase you're my little brother the fact that you exist pisses me off most days." Bianca smirked at him.

"B I really think I hate you sometimes you're not even being fair right now. I haven't done anything to you lately sis." Chase whined.

"I know you can start a club later, you can call it 'My Older Sister is An Unreasonable Bitch' I'm pretty sure that Parker will be your first new recruit followed by Jake. Hell Roman might even join your cause, but for now it would behoove you to do what Mel tells you to do." Bianca informed him smacking him on the back of the head.

"Fine I can't even have a little bit of fun with you around." Chase pouted.

"B just out of curiosity which one of us would be the reason that Parker would join Chase's new group?" Prue asked suppressing a grin.

"I plead the fifth on that one but I'll put it this way you might be the reason." Bianca joked.

"Of course I'm the reason I'm the only one who is enough of a badass to make him feel that way." Prue smirked in agreement.

Liz just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "B you will have time to joke with Aunt Prue later right now I think it might be wise if we found the three stooges." She pointed out to the younger woman.

"You just make your potion and leave what happened to the stooges up to the rest of us. My darling daughter has decided to offer her services for a change and we might actually get somewhere if she and Wyatt don't kill each other because they both have to be right." Bianca replied.

"B it has to do with their personality types they both have a monster ego so that doesn't help matters any. But if you're looking to feel better about yourself she got the ego from you. Chris is the normal brother, I'm dating the retard." Liz informed her with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah say what you will Lizzie but the child is impossible to live with." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Just like her mother." Chase said giving his sister a smug grin.

"You're not going to have that problem for much longer if you don't shut your mouth. Chase I swear to God I will kill you without batting an eyelash." Bianca told him.

"I'm so scared that I'm shaking here B." Chase said sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me right now Chase you are seriously pissing me off." Bianca warned him.

"What else is new Bianca?" Chase asked knowing that his sister hated to be called by her given name.

"I'm serious don't tempt fate Francis." Bianca replied using his given name.

"We've been through more times than I care to count. Don't call me Francis, Frank, Frankie, or anything else that you think is clever. My name is Chase." Chase said through gritted teeth. Without meaning to he conjured an atheme.

"Really you're going to fight me Chase?" Bianca asked slightly amused conjuring an atheme of her own.

"No, the plan was to kick your ass and knock you down a peg." Chase said with a confident air.

"I suggest you bring your best game then little brother because I'm about to slaughter your ass." Bianca informed him a grim expression on her face. The others in the room watched them with rapt amusement.

"Don't worry I will." Chase replied. Both of them threw their athemes at each other but they stopped midair before they could do any damage.

"Both of you knock it off right now this isn't helping matters any and I do believe that you have things you should be doing." Piper scolded them.

"B started it I was merely defending myself." Chase whined.

"And I would have finished it too because if you haven't noticed I'm a lot more accurate when I throw my athemes than you are." Bianca pointed out to him.

"You good?" Chase asked his older sister and though he would never admit it to her she was his favorite sister.

"I'm good, you good?" Bianca replied.

"I'm golden." Chase said. They both plucked their athemes out of the air before they had the chance to do any real damage.

"Ok, B I love you really I do but I need him to focus right now so you're going to have to go back to doing what you're supposed to be doing right now. I have things to do you have things to do and we all need to get said things done." Mel said talking in circles.

"Oddly enough I understood every word you just said dating Henry has its perks. I can understand people when they talk in circles." Bianca said before walking out of the room.

"Alright now that my sister is gone, what am I doing here?" Chase asked.

"We are going after a demon it's not a particularly dangerous demon but we still need to be cautious. You're going to come in handy because you know things about where demons hang out." Mel replied.

"Mel what do you need me to do now?" Chase asked.

"It would be a big help if you would help Charlie and Penny track down their boyfriends. Because after I finish my potion I'm going to need all of them." Mel said.

"Ok I can do that." Chase said saluting Mel.

Hailey came into the kitchen at that moment. "Hey, Mel what did you want me to do?" she asked.

"Hails there is really nothing that you can do right now. Unless you want to help me obsess over this potion." Mel offered.

"Hey it's better than nothing. And it's a hell of a lot better than watching Penny and Charlie obsess over the boys." Hailey shrugged and then a thought occurred to her. "Liz your brother is on the phone talking in Spanish I'm not really sure I want to know what he's doing."

"Trust me Hails you don't want to know and I'm going to pretend like you didn't just tell me that. Because then I won't have to consider that he's up to no good." Liz replied.

Mel looked over at Chase who hadn't moved since Hailey came into the room. She shook her head at him. "Hoyt move your ass now." she ordered him.

Chase shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs out of his mind. "I'm going woman you're so damn bossy." He said as he stalked off.

"Hailey whatever you do don't let him get you alone." Liz said shaking her head.

* * *

"Huck I can't believe that I let you talk me into this." Ricky said quietly they were in the trailer where Torch did most of his illegal business.

"I told you that you didn't have to come for this part." Huck replied in a harsh whisper.

Ricky rolled his eyes "Of course I had to come I couldn't let you do this alone besides I had to conjure the things that we had to use and now we really should get out of here. I don't know if you haven't noticed but the girls have been calling us for close to a half hour."

"I've noticed having Penny in my head yelling is not very fun. You're right lets get out of here." Huck said. They both teleported out and into the living room of the manor where their girlfriends were.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Patty demanded of them.

"Blame it on me I needed a favor and Ricky helped me out. That is all you need to know." Huck said putting the matter to rest.

Penny walked over and put her arms around her boyfriend. "You scared me Puck you weren't answering when I called I thought something bad happened to you."

"I didn't mean to scare you I just had something to take care of." Huck replied he didn't want her worried about Torch.

"So what is the issue? And why is Chase involved?" Ricky asked when the older boy came into the room.

"We have a demon and if you want to know any more than that you're going to have to talk to Mel. I'm not really happy with you right now." Patty said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh that's just fine make me talk to Mel she will have my ass and you know it." Ricky groaned.

"Well you should have thought about that earlier when you weren't answering my calls." Patty said stubbornly.

"Charlie I was in the middle of something you know that I wouldn't ignore you for no reason I love you." Ricky pleaded his case.

"I love you too I just don't like you very much right now." Patty maintained.

"Baby I am so sorry I didn't mean to worry but I'll tell you what if you'll just listen to me we'll go in the other room and talk." Ricky said hopefully.

Patty's eyes softened and she sighed. "Ok but let's make this quick we have things to do."

Ricky took her hand and let her to the sunroom. "Look Charlie I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Huck thinks that Torch is the one who slashed Penny's tires and knocked him over the head. We were digging around trying to see if that is indeed the case. That's what we were discussing this morning when you walked in on us. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but he doesn't want Penny to worry and neither do I."

"Ricky you could have just come out and told me that. You didn't have to keep it a secret from me. I won't tell Penny because she says she is ok with all of that but she's not. I have to worry about her and Mel's version of fine. Just don't keep things from me." Patty said she wasn't even mad at him anymore because he had been doing something to help Penny.

"I'm sorry next time I'll tell you what's going on before I do anything about it." Ricky swore to her.

"I shouldn't have flown off the handle the way that I did sometimes I need to give you a chance to explain yourself before I jump all over you." Patty said she had just come very close to admitting that she had been wrong.

"I brought it on myself I'm dating a Halliwell woman I know how you guys are." Ricky chuckled.

"As long as you know what you did wrong I can't get onto you anymore for that anyway. I do have another issue that I would like for you to rectify." Patty said seductively.

Ricky leaned in closer to her until his face was inches from hers. "And what is that?" he asked teasing her by their close proximity.

"Well we've been in the same room for at least the last five minutes and you haven't made an attempt to kiss me or even put your arms around me. That is a little bit of a problem for me." Patty said sounding a little out of breath but that was the effect that he had on her.

"Then I'll have to do something about that. I can't have my girl being unhappy." Ricky told her before he pulled her body closer to his and captured her lips with his.

"That is more like it." Patty said pulling away from him after a moment. Ricky seized that opportunity and he started trailing kisses up her neck. "Snuffy I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. I'm so sorry for being such a bonehead." Ricky said before he kissed her on the mouth again. His hand made its way up her shirt like it had a mind of its own.

"Snuffy we should really stop before we get carried away." Patty said halfheartedly her hand had snaked its way up his shirt.

"I don't want to stop." Ricky protested holding her tighter against him.

"I don't want to either." Patty didn't put up much of a fight either she just went back to kissing him.

They both managed to get caught up in the heat of the moment and before Patty knew what she was doing she had pulled Ricky's t-shirt over his head and then she tossed to the other side of the room. She ran her hands all over his washboard abs and chest. They were seriously about to start something that they didn't have any time for.

"Charlie you have no idea what you do to me." Ricky panted while his fingers fumbled underneath her shirt trying to undo her bra.

"Ricky as much as I love where this is going we really shouldn't be doing this right now. We just don't have time." Patty protested again but she really didn't put up much of a fight.

"Baby I wish I could but I can't you're driving me so wild that I'm about to bust my zipper." Ricky said his voice husky with lust.

Patty was about to reply to him when she heard someone clear their throat. Her face turned five different shades of red. "Ricky just hold that thought for a little while."

"I never thought in a million years that I would ever catch you two like this." Jake said looking back and forth between the two teens.

"Now Coop I'm sure that you and Lilly don't really want to tell on us." Ricky said hopefully.

Lilly smirked evilly at her little brother. "Sorry kid this is too good to pass up." She said and then she yelled. "Mom, Aunt Paige you two might want to get in here."

"I hate you so much right now Lilly. I will find a way to get you back for this." Ricky said through gritted teeth.

"Lila Teresa first of all you know better than to scream in this house if there isn't a demon present. And second of all keep your voice down or you will be getting my son back to sleep while you try to find his big brother." Paige warned her.

"Lilly what the hell was so important that you had to scream?" Eva asked her daughter.

"Aunt Paige I apologize for being a loud mouth but I couldn't help it. Both of you need to take a look at your children their appearance makes me wonder what they have been up to." Lilly said pointing at Patty and Ricky.

"Son why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Eva asked her youngest son.

Ricky looked down at his feet and blushed. "I don't know I was hot I guess." He stammered out lamely.

"Darling little brother of mine I think you said something about busting your zipper." Lilly was enjoying the hell out of Ricky's obvious discomfort.

"Do I want to know what you two were doing in here?" Paige asked looking between her daughter and Ricky.

"Aunt Paige I thought that it would be obvious to you of all people, if Lilly and I hadn't of walked in when we did those two would likely be knocking boots right now." Jake said smugly.

"Jake please, there are just some things I don't need to know and that is one of them." Eva said shaking her head.

"We weren't really doing anything we were just making out." Patty said in their defense.

"Yeah, Charlie I'm pretty sure you weren't going to stop at just making out. Seriously his shirt is on the other side of the room and I'm pretty sure that if we hadn't walked in on you guys your bra would have been gone. Although I must say Ricky you have some skill if you can get her bra off of her without taking her shirt off. Hell that is damn good." Jake said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Jake please don't be disgusting this is my baby brother we're talking about. And I'm surprised you're not freaking out right now. You Halliwell boys aren't known for your calm tempers where those girls are concerned." Lilly pointed out to him.

"Lilly if this was Troy and Val I might be mildly disturbed but this is Charlie and Ricky. While I don't want to see it, it doesn't bother me. Honey I'm an empath I know that they clearly love each other. Plus my ring is glowing like no other right now. We used to be like that if you'll recall I do believe we scarred Penny for life. But that is neither here nor there at the moment." Jake replied.

Patty put her head in her hands and groaned. "I really don't want to be having this conversation right now."

"Too bad Charlie because we're having this conversation." Paige informed her daughter.

"I'm not sticking around for this conversation I grew up in a house full of women I've heard more things that I don't want to hear than I care to count. I'm going to go and help try to find my sister now before my mother finds a way to blame me for not finding her. Although this is Prue and a little break from her every now and then does me a world of good." Jake did a full body shake to make his point.

"I'm not bearing witness to this either I've had this conversation before." Lilly added.

"Oh no, you two are staying put you started this Lilly." Ricky raged at his sister.

"No you two started this." Lilly argued back.

"It wasn't you two Ricky started it." Patty tried making herself sound innocent.

"The point of the conversation is this just be careful you two." Eva said.

"Although I am curious how long have you two been knocking boots as Jake called it?" Paige asked.

"Long enough." Patty answered her mother.

"Patricia don't be flip I just want an honest answer." Paige said gently.

"Since prom night. And let's not refer to what Ricky and I do together as knocking boots. Because that is honestly something Hank or Carly would say." Patty replied truthfully.

"Are you guys at least being careful?" Eva asked that was the only thing she wanted to know.

"Double careful mom." Ricky swore to her.

"Yeah we really don't need to know anything more than that." Paige said sounding relieved. "Now Charlie I think you should go help Mel, Jake, Lilly I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to be finding my son, and Ricky you need to go take a cold shower or something before you'll be of any use."

"So we're not in trouble?" Patty asked wanting to be sure.

"No you're not in trouble with me anyway. I do believe I just told you to go help Mel though and you realize how perceptive she is. So you may be in the doghouse with her. I'm just saying you might want to get a move on because she is really crabby today." Paige replied.

"I'm used to it Mel has been a crab ass everyday for the last six months or so. Ricky and I are really the only ones who can put up with her other than Hailey." Patty sighed she was a little worried about her cousin.

"Babe where is my shirt?" Ricky asked wanting to get out of the situation he found himself in as soon as possible.

"I have no idea it wasn't like I was watching where it went. I was distracted by other things." Patty answered him sarcastically.

"As I told you before your shirt is on the other side of the room." Jake said pointing to the black t-shirt that was lying in the floor.

"So you did." Ricky replied pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ok, like I said before you all have things you need to be doing so go do them." Paige said rolling her eyes.

Ricky started to walk off but Patty grabbed him by the wrist. "Hold on one minute. Of the things I am adept at fastening my bra behind my back with my shirt on is not one of those things so I could use a hand."

"Yes dear." Ricky rolled his eyes before he did what she asked him to.

* * *

"Alright it's official I never thought it would happen but my sister has just run out of ideas. I never thought I would see the day when she suggested we go talk to the elders about something." Victor said sounding highly amused.

Paige raised her hand in a middle finger salute. "Fuck you Vic, I was just merely thinking out loud. And I haven't heard anyone come up with anything better than that. If you want to bitch I suggest that you start coming up with ideas every once in a while."

"Are we sure that she's not actually my child?" Hank asked that was something that he would say.

"Trust me we know for a fact that she's mine." Chris assured his cousin.

"Look I hate to state the obvious but I'm thinking that debating about whose child Paige is isn't helping us find Joey or you get back to the past." Nix pointed out.

"Phoebe try not to piss your uncles off they are doing the best they can here." Wyatt warned his daughter.

"Personally I vote since it's just Joey that's missing we don't make that big a deal out of it." a dark headed young woman said.

"Allie we have to find him we can't just leave him out there on the mercy of the world." Prudence pointed out to her cousin.

Henry stroked his chin like he did when he was deep in thought. "Well since a portal brought them here from the past it is entirely possible that the same portal took Joey back to their time."

"Henry you say that like something in our lives could be that simple." Bianca shot at her ex-husband.

"I was just merely saying Bianca, it was only an idea. You don't have to bite my head off every time I open my mouth. In fact I would like it if I could talk without you getting pissed off." Henry retorted.

"And I would like it if you weren't drunk all the time anymore. But since that isn't going to happen I'm not likely to stop getting pissed off with you any time soon." Bianca said heatedly.

"Bianca I don't even know what to say to you anymore nothing I do is ever good enough for you." Henry yelled.

"Victor tell your father to stop being so damn stubborn." Bianca told her son.

Victor took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not doing it anymore I'm your son not your mediator. If you want to tell him something tell him your self because I'm done being your go between."

Paige looked between her brother and her mother both of them had locked eyes. "Vic when she kills you I'm taking your car that's all I have to say at the moment."

"No one is going to kill anybody because we are all going to sit down and figure out what to do like that adults we are." Prue said and she shook her head when she heard how she had sounded.

"Prue I didn't know you had it in you to be serious like that." Hank said looking at his cousin with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Well someone had to be I can't listen to those two nit pick each other anymore. It's bad enough that I have to deal with you and B back home. You have no idea what you people do to my empathy." Prue replied.

"That is payback for you being an all around annoying person sometimes. But we don't have the time to get into that right now." Chris said off handedly.

"Well a portal suggests that there has to be a demon behind this since portals don't just appear out of thin air. It takes some serious power to just make a portal that works right." Hank thought out loud.

"So then we're more than likely dealing with an upper level demon who has what they think is some good reason to mess with us." Henry finished the thought for the younger version of himself.

"I'm not going to lie that is weird as fuck for me. But that is neither here nor there at the moment. How the hell do we know which demon did this?" Prue asked the room she really had no clue.

"We go to the walking encyclopedia of demonic knowledge and hope to God that he is in a good mood today." Christopher answered the past version of his baby cousin.

"Actually he is in a pretty good mood today according to his wife. Cal go get your uncle and then come back here." Prudence ordered her son.

"Mom I really rather not in case you haven't noticed he's a little crazy now." Cal replied.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's partially your fault, now go do what your mother told you." Chuck told him sternly. Cal just hung his head in defeat and shimmered out.

"Who did you just send him after?" Chris asked not really sure that he wanted to know.

"Trust me Chris you really don't want to know." Bianca answered him.

Cal shimmered back in a moment later with Jake by his side. Jake just didn't look like himself he had dark circles under his eyes and his face was furrowed with worry lines.

"Jake, honestly you had him bring Jake?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"Apparently the elders don't feel I'm going through enough hell right now but they had to make my worst nightmare come true. No one should ever have to deal with two version of Prue." Jake said giving his sister a lopsided grin that really wasn't up to par with what it should be.

"Say what you want about me but I really don't see you being an expert at anything but sleeping. You had that down pat the last time I checked." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, and here I thought you loved me sis. Look since I lost my active powers just about the only thing I can do to help is research and I'm really good at it. And the shit they like to say about me being crazy is only partially true. But if you need to know anything about a demon I'm your man." Jake replied.

"I do love you doofus I just don't like you very much sometimes." Prue informed him.

Jake got a twinkle in his eyes he hated to admit it but he needed this. The past version of his sister would fight and argue with him instead of being worried about his mental state. He needed someone who wouldn't treat him like he was going to break. "I don't like you very much a lot of the time. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to help you right now."

"Before you two have one of your epic fights, I would really like to know which demon created that damn portal." Christopher said.

"There are too many to name really. It could have been any one of the upper level demons that can create portals. To narrow that down it would be helpful to know who would want them out of the way." Jake said it wasn't hard to tell that he had grown up a lot.

"Coop do we really have to say who would want us out of the way?" Hank asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Greg, it has to be Greg. I tried to warn everyone what a bastard he was but they wouldn't listen to me." Jake sighed.

"Don't start Coop I can't take it today." Wyatt warned his younger cousin.

"Wuvey Bear you need to calm down he didn't mean anything by it." Liz tried to sooth her husband.

"Yeah I know I'm being unreasonable again." Wyatt said sighing.

"So if this demon is one of Greg's do you know who it is?" Bianca asked she always had to be the one to make them focus.

"If it is who I think it is then that is bad news. And it is something that would be better dealt with in the past. Because he is really fucking powerful in this time." Jake said that really didn't sound good at all.

"Right if anything could ever be simple I think I would die of a fucking heart attack." Prue bitched.

"We have bigger problems than that. Who stuck in the past has sense enough to figure it out?" Chris asked.

"Wy is out for the obvious reasons he uses up his allotted number of blonde moments in the first five minutes he is up. I wouldn't count on Troy figuring anything out either the man is a dumb ass the same goes for Chord. If Chuck is thinking clearly then there may be some hope. But our best bets on this one are B and Lizzie." Hank said after thinking it over for a minute.

"I love how you guys all sell me short all the time. For all you know I could have a brilliant idea just waiting to come to the surface." Wyatt pouted.

"I sincerely doubt that is going to happen anytime soon Wy. Lord knows I've been waiting for it to happen for years now. I'm not entirely convinced that you weren't found under a rock." Christopher quipped.

"So I'm guessing the solution to this is we wait?" Henry ventured.

"I think that has pretty much been established. If you were I don't know maybe halfway sober you would have caught on to that by now." Bianca rolled her eyes at him.

"And if you weren't such a bitch all the time I wouldn't know how to act. I swear you need to get laid." Henry replied.

"Dad I'm standing right here I don't want to think about my mother like that. And you two seriously need to grow the fuck up." Victor said shaking his head.

"I don't care to hear those things about my mother either even if they do happen to be true." Paige put her two cents in.

"It is so nice to know that my daughter loves me." Bianca commented dryly.

"I'm merely telling the truth mom you do have a stick up your ass that someone needs to remove." Paige said unashamedly.

"Paige don't talk to your mother like that." Chris said out of habit.

"Lesson learned don't tell the truth in this family it only gets you in trouble." Paige grumbled.

"No being a smartass with your mother gets you in trouble. Trust me I know first hand." Chris replied.

"I wouldn't have to be a smart ass if mom would stop acting like a dumb ass." Paige countered.

"I give up." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

Mel was steadily making her potion when she felt someone walk up behind her and put their arms around her waist. "Not now Ro I'm a little busy and I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to blow this potion up with you standing right there." She said she knew who was behind her without turning around.

"I think that it should creep me out that you knew it was me without turning around." Roman said nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"Not in front of our mothers Roman James. And it was either you or Chase coming up behind me. You were the obvious choice since you shuffle your feet." Mel replied trying to push him off of her.

"Why would Chase be putting his arms around you?" Roman asked his jealous streak coming out.

"Well Roman I know that this is hard for you to imagine but I did date other men before you and among those men I did date Chase for like two minutes. I don't freak out about the fact that you used to date Lizzie." Mel informed him.

"Hey we agreed to never mention that so Wyatt won't kill me." Roman said.

"You're not helping Wy's homicidal urges towards you by having your arms around me." Mel pointed to him.

"Really Ro if you're not in here to help me with this potion go away and wash your brain out with soap. I really don't want to hear those thoughts." Liz sighed rolling her eyes.

"If you don't like what you're hearing then stay out of my head Liz. I don't know how you heard that anyway my walls are up." Roman said indignantly.

"Obviously not good enough." Liz shot back at him.

"Elizabeth don't pick on Roman just because he is a man and all men are idiots." Nicole said coming into the room with Cole trailing behind her looking weary.

"Nic I said I was sorry once already I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Cole tried to reason with her.

"It looks like mom is pissed remind me not to be my usual self." Troy said as he walked over to his sister.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about what you've been doing talking on the phone in Spanish." Liz said eyeing him up and down.

"I already told you what I'm up to today, I'm helping out a friend." Troy said cryptically.

Recognition dawned on Liz's face. "Oh, I don't even want to know then. Just know that when you both go down in flames I'm not bailing you out."

"Liz I'm begging you to bail me out right now please talk some sense into your mother." Cole begged her.

"I'm not going there Cole I'm not the one who…" Liz started to say before she caught herself.

"I'm not rushing to your aid either Cole you're the one who knocked her up." Troy said without thinking.

"Thank you for repeating what I had the mistake of saying earlier and I was just joking." Cole sighed.

"Nic since when do you and I keep things from each other?" Piper asked other than her sisters her two best friends were Nicole and Derek.

"Since I didn't get a chance to tell you yet." Nicole replied.

"So then Dom is?" Phoebe asked wanting to be sure.

"Mine." Nicole confirmed.

Dom as if he knew he was being talked about walked into the room at that moment. And it looked like he was in a hurry. "Paige I said I was sorry once you should really calm down. It had nothing to do with me. It's not my fault that Phil tries to think up new and exciting ways to piss you off."

"Dom that doesn't mean you always have to laugh at your better half like the shit he says is funny." Paige said punching him on the arm.

"Ow, babe that really hurt like a bitch." Dom said rubbing his arm.

"Paige don't pick on my little brother." Liz said in a light tone.

"Dominic you have a huge fucking mouth." Paige glared at her fiancé.

"I didn't tell them Paige, mom and dad figured me out. Besides that I don't remember you getting pissed at Phil when he finally came clean about who he is." Dom reasoned with her but if there was one person in the entire world who couldn't be reasoned with at all he was engaged to her.

"That's because you have brain Phil doesn't half the time." Paige countered.

"Nicole you have to learn to ignore those two when they fight like that it's normal for them. Again though we're all getting dense in our old age we should have known that he is yours when he turns his head a certain way he looks just like his brother." Paige observed.

"As long as I don't act as stupid as my brother I'll be in good shape." Dom cracked rolling his eyes.

"Hey half pint I may take some shit from Lizzie every now and then but I refuse to let you give me lip." Troy said trying to keep a shred of dignity.

"Don't call me half pint I'm pretty sure that I'm bigger than you." Dom said puffing out his chest.

"Turner I don't know how many times we've been through this. Number one don't piss Paige off if you value your life it's not a good idea. And number two it is never a good idea for you and I to piss our big brothers off we never know when we're going to need them to get us out of trouble." Brady said walking into the room shaking his head.

"New rule unless you're on my side you don't get to open your cake hole." Dom rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"You've been around Paige too long that is something that she would say." Brady said with a smirk. Paige sorta backhanded slapped him in the chest. It didn't hurt him but his eyes glazed over and his got this far away look on his face.

"What did you see Brady?" Paige asked him knowing that he had just had a vision.

Brady pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give me a minute I swear those damn things hurt like a bitch when they're that powerful." He said but then after a moment he was able to compose himself. "Paige let's just say that I know where your dad is, not only do I know where your dad is but I know how he got there and just how the hell Joey ended up here."

"That is a good thing Phil where the hell is he?" Paige asked tired of him not giving her a clear answer.

"It's anything but a good thing your dad is in the future if that tells you how bad things are." Brady replied.

"Shit we're screwed but if you know how we get them back we better go tell Uncle Wy." Paige said reluctantly she couldn't believe that they got found out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this update took so long I'll try to be quicker with the next one. There will be more action in the next chapter and maybe even a surprise or two. Until next time please review.


	7. Surprises

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

A/N2: The songs used in this chapter are She's Everything and The Pants- Brad Paisley and Free- Zac Brown Band.

A/N3: I felt bad because it took so long to get this episode out so i made this chapter super long to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprises

"Alright we have options we can always just go into the underworld with guns blazing and demand that someone tell us what happened to the three stooges." Wyatt suggested.

"I vote with Wy on this one if anyone cares." Chord chimed in.

"It's too bad that your vote doesn't count right now." Lilly said rolling her eyes at him.

"Wyatt I know that Liz isn't up here right now but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to make stupid suggestions like that." Calleigh told him.

Chuck laughed at that. "If Halliwell didn't make stupid suggestions then he would never make any suggestions."

"Screw you Bradford." Wyatt said giving his friend the middle finger.

"That's Prue's job which is why we need to find her." Parker quipped.

"Damn Parks you're starting to sound more and more like a Halliwell everyday." Bianca commented.

"B he sounded just like our boyfriends I'm not sure that's a good thing." Rachel added.

"Fuck no it's not a good thing the world can only handle one set of Henry and Chris they don't need to add a third to their little group. Now I really wish someone else would come up with an idea because if we don't find my sister my mom is going to hold me personally responsible I don't think she's too happy with me right now anyway." Jake ranted.

"Jake, Aunt Phoebe isn't unreasonable you can talk some sense into her. Jack and I are the ones who have it hard. There is no reasoning with Prue or Piper Halliwell when their minds are made up." Joey put his two cents in.

"Joey you still have it easier than I have it don't even stand there and pretend like you don't." Jack argued in his opinion he had it worse.

"Look you two arguing about whose mother is the bigger bitch is not getting us anywhere. I'm going to go drag Paige, Dom, and Brady back up here so we can get something done." Alan bitched. But there was no need as the three people in question chose that moment to come into the attic.

"It's about damn time you three got back up here." Bianca huffed.

"Well I had to defend my honor since dad isn't around to do it for me right now and Jackie and Al were just laughing." Paige defended herself.

"Oh, baby all you had to do was say the word and Uncle Chuck would have kicked their asses for you." Chuck cooed at her.

"I didn't even do anything Uncle Chuck you see how she beats up on me all the time." Dom whined.

"Don't be such a whiny little bitch Dom." Brady joked with his friend.

"If you children are quite done playing around we really need to find those three." Wyatt told them pointedly.

"Uncle Wy if you asked me nicely maybe I would be inclined to help you out." Paige told him. She enjoyed pushing his buttons like no other.

"Paige if you know something you need to tell me." Wyatt said through gritted teeth.

"If you're not nice to me I'm not going to tell you." Paige taunted him.

"Paige I realize that the original badass is your mother but please just tell him." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Aunt Rach for the very last time I am nothing like her." Paige huffed.

"Paige Victoria don't sass your Aunt Rachel, and tell your Uncle Wyatt what you know." Bianca ordered her unruly daughter.

"Fine mother you take all the fun out of everything." Paige pouted. "Brady tell him what you know."

"I don't mean to get off track again but Paige you can say that you're not like your mother all you want to but that is exactly what B says about Aunt Lyn." Lilly laughed.

"Lila when this is over with I'm going to kick your ass for that because I will admit to being Frank Jr. when I want to be but God help me I'm not like that woman." Bianca said and then Paige cringed. They both realized they sounded more alike than they wanted to admit.

"Ok I will admit to being just a little like my mother but that is it." Paige said holding her index finger and thumb very close together.

"Anyway now that what we all knew to begin with has been established, Brady what do you have to tell me?" Wyatt asked.

"I know where my sister is, I know how she got there, and I know who did it." Brady answered proudly.

"Brady how the hell do you know all of that?" Jake asked his baby brother.

"Aw, Jakie I'm hurt I thought you would have more faith in me than that." Brady said in his best little boy voice.

"Damn it Phillip that isn't answering my question." Jake raged at him.

"You're being crabby like Prue right now. And besides that you're not the only one who got mommy's powers that would be how I know." Brady replied to his brother's rant. He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but he wasn't used to his brother being a dick to him.

"I'm crabby like Prue right now because your mommy is driving me insane today. Apparently everything wrong with the world is my fault." Jake sighed he didn't mean to take his frustrations out on his brother.

"So where are they then?" Calleigh asked knowing they would only get off track again if she didn't.

"They are in the future more aptly they are in the time we came from." Paige answered with a sigh she wasn't too thrilled about the fact that the cat was out of the bag about their secret now.

"Well who sent them there?" Chuck asked knowing full well who was behind it. He just didn't know which demon he used to do it.

"You're going to love this one Chuck a demon named Bob. He can create portals into the future. Pretty much all we have to do is vanquish his ass and then we're golden." Brady shrugged. He knew that Chuck knew he meant that Greg had employed the demon to do his dirty work.

"I don't know where the hell demons get their names these days but that is fucked up." Wyatt laughed.

"Do you know how to vanquish him?" Parker asked his nephew.

"Yeah, it takes a power of three spell." Brady replied.

"Shit if you haven't fucking noticed we're a little short on the power of three right now." Jake cussed. They weren't ready to drag their mothers away from their infant siblings to hunt demons.

"Well that is not necessarily true. Allow me to introduce you to Jack, Al, and Brady. They may not be the Charmed Ones per say but they are a power of three." Paige said pointing to each man as she spoke.

"And you're sure that this will work?" Bianca asked.

"Yes mom it will work. And with the potion that Aunt Liz is making we'll be double safe." Paige assured her.

"Is the spell in the book?" Rachel asked.

"No but we have a spell so no worries." Brady promised them.

"Phil this isn't one of those spells that is going to wind up getting us in trouble is it?" Joey asked.

"Joey does have a point Brady I've been in the same area as you when you're casting a spell and some of them tend to get us hurt." Alan pointed out.

"I'm making a brand new spell for this trust me I've got it covered." Brady swore to him.

"I've heard that before." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Aunt B would you mind helping the idiot?" Dom asked sweetly.

"I'll help him I want to get this over with faster." Bianca agreed.

"Wy and I will go down to the kitchen and see how Liz is doing with that potion." Chuck said grabbing his friend by the arm.

"Right finish that spell in a hurry so we can get them back." Wyatt ordered and Bianca flipped him off.

* * *

"Roman if you're not going to help me here I really wish you would stop bothering me so I can work." Mel bitched at her boyfriend who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I just want to be close to you Mel." Roman whined. He watched as Mel threw something that looked like it would be better used for cooking into her potion pot. "Mel are making a vanquishing potion or are you making dinner?" he asked.

"I actually making a potion that packs more punch that a stun potion but it won't kill. The idea is for us to talk some sense into this guy. I don't feel like killing any demons if I don't have to." Mel replied. Roman picked up her list of ingredients that she had laid out for the potion she was making and he was squinting to read it. "Ro don't squint when you read." She told him.

"I can't help it I need to reorder my contacts and I haven't done it." Roman said still squinting trying to make out what was on the list.

"I know that and if you would have looked in your medicine cabinet before you left home this morning you would have saw that not only did I reorder them for you but I picked them up too. Now put your glasses on so you can see." Mel explained to him.

"Fine just don't make fun of me. And thank you for taking care of me." Roman said taking his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He read the potion list. "This seems like a fairly simple potion. You should have been done with it a long time ago."

"Well let's just say that I modified it some." Mel replied.

"Why did you put those chili peppers in?" Liz asked confused.

"If this potion works the way it should it will be like mace. Now to a normal human mace burns when it gets in your eyes and your other mucus membranes. Now manticores have skin like a frog so they are nothing more than one big mucus membrane so this potion will burn like hell and they will be more apt to cooperate with us." Mel explained.

"Mel you should be careful with that plan of yours. There are some manticores who are hybrids that can shape shift." Derek cautioned her.

"And that is why I called in Chase just in case we need more fire power. Trust me Uncle D I know what I'm doing." Mel assured him.

"Baby I really wish you would nix this plan and just go in and blow the hell out of them." Roman said from behind her.

Mel just rolled her eyes and didn't respond directly to that. She wiggled out of his grasp and went to the cabinet. "Ro could you throw a pinch of what is in that vial in the potion please?" she asked him.

"Sure babe." Roman said he took a pinch of what she had indicated and threw it in. there was a small explosion that Mel froze before it could do any damage.

"Now I think you'll think twice before you get all protective over me. Let that be a lesson to you I can take care of myself. You are on dangerously thin ice today." Mel warned him.

"Mel I'm pretty sure that I could have you arrested for attempted murder." Roman said in disbelief.

"No you could have me arrested for assault with a deadly weapon you would have a hard time proving that I was trying to kill you." Mel replied like it was nothing.

"And to think they gave her a gun." Wyatt said shaking his head as he came into the room.

"I know that is a scary thought." Chuck agreed with his friend.

"Boys it wouldn't be wise for you two to piss her off right now." Leo warned them.

"We are only playing with her dad." Wyatt said.

"Be that as it may you guys get her riled up and then we have to deal with her." Hailey informed them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Hails." Patty agreed with her.

"Charlie I don't want to hear it out of you right now. I shudder when I think about what you and Ricky had to be doing for you to look so flushed." Mel countered.

"We weren't doing anything." Patty said lamely while she blushed furiously.

"Yeah sure you weren't I oughta kick both your asses. Here I am trying to get ready for a demon hunt and you two are in the other room screwing. I expect things like that out of Carly and Val but not from you and Ricky. I guess Hails and I are the only sane ones left in this group." Mel bitched while she put the finishing touches on her potion. Or at least she hoped they were the finishing touches.

"Come on Mels don't be like that we didn't hurt anything." Ricky pleaded his case.

"Well it hurts me just knowing I'm doing all the work while everyone else is screwing around. I know we'll have to get Carly from Jason's and I shudder to think about what Penny and Huck are doing. I know that Val is in the living room with Chase again that isn't such a great idea either." Mel went on.

"Hey I'm standing right here Mel." Troy protested.

"That makes no difference to your girlfriend let me tell you." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell that is about enough of your mouth today. A person can only stand to hear you bitch so much." Coop yelled out at his niece.

"You're in trouble now Mel." Wyatt quipped.

Mel went to open her mouth but Piper shot her a frosty glare. "Melinda listen to your Uncle Coop."

"Mom I'm the one working my ass off but as usual I'm the one in the wrong. God forbid I call them on their bullshit." Mel ranted in one breath and then she calmed down. "Alright I'm good now it's out of my system. Chuck could I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure Mel." Chuck said eyeing her warily. But he walked over to where she was standing.

"Give me your hand palm down." Mel instructed him. She dipped a cotton swab into her potion and rubbed it on the back of Chuck's hand. "Now tell me when that starts burning."

Chuck waited he didn't instantly feel a burn but after about five seconds it began to get really hot. "It burns now Mel." He said.

"Ok I just need to put more peppers in it and it will be good. Thank you Chuck." Mel said sweetly.

"So Wy how goes your search for the others?" Henry asked his nephew.

"Um, as soon as Lizzie finishes this potion and Brady and B write a spell we'll be ready to go Uncle Hen. Don't worry I'll get the family gorilla back. I would never admit it to him but we really needed him today. I guess we can get the whiner and general pain in the ass back too while we're at it." Wyatt replied.

"I would really like it if you got my little Peanut back." Piper said.

"And that goes double for my Ladybug you need to get her back so I can force her and Chuck to the alter." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry my potion is almost done." Liz piped up.

"Hailey could you please go find the two family skanks? We're almost ready to go. I would ask Charlie to do it but she would have to make a detour along the way." Mel asked Hailey sweetly.

"Sure Mel I'll do it. But there is no telling what I'll see." Hailey replied.

"I know kid I feel for you but I have to bottle these potions." Mel laughed.

"Melinda I swear you're Bipolar." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"Nope I'm just a Halliwell woman Patricia, I think I'm just now figuring that out." Mel quipped.

"She's got that right." Leo agreed and then he smiled at his wife when she started staring daggers at him.

"So Troy how is your little project going?" Chuck asked.

"You're two days away from what you asked me to do happening." Troy answered cryptically.

"You got it all done that fast?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I know people and they owned me a few really big favors. We're good as gold on this one trust me." Troy assured him.

Phoebe was watching the verbal ping-pong between the two of them with rapt fascination. "What the hell are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing Aunt Phoebe." Both young men answered in unison.

"Bullshit I know you're trying to hide something and I want to know what it is." Phoebe demanded of them.

"It's nothing, well it's at least nothing bad I swear." Chuck said trying to sound innocent.

"Charles answer your aunt's question." Eva ordered her son.

"Fine I might have had Troy arrange it so Prue and I are getting married in two days." Chuck said in resignation. He knew it was better to concede defeat than continue to argue with them.

"That is so great Chuck." Phoebe squealed.

"Just don't tell Prue on me there is a very good chance that she will kill me." Chuck said.

"Oh no, it's a given that she will kill you." Prue told him.

"Prue don't be dramatic." Andy said rolling his eyes.

"So Lizzie when can I expect to be hearing wedding bells from you and Wyatt?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"We haven't really thought about it yet mom but when we decide I'll let you know." Liz replied she really didn't want to talk about that right now.

"I can help Liz I'm great with weddings." Phoebe chimed in.

"Aunt Phoebe I love you but I don't want to recreate Cinderella's wedding here. If it were up to me I would get married barefoot in the backyard." Wyatt cautioned his favorite aunt.

"But we aren't getting married barefoot in the backyard Matthew. I would like to get married in a church." Liz told him using his middle name.

"I was only joking Lizzie. I don't care where we get married as long as we get married." Wyatt said for once he said the right thing.

"I love you Wuvey Bear." Liz said leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too Princess Lizzie." Wyatt replied.

"They seriously make me want to puke in my mouth." Roman said rolling his eyes.

"They just make me want to shoot someone. I can feel the love coming off of both of them and it makes me sick." Troy agreed.

"That is because neither one of you has a romantic bone in your body." Ricky told them.

Troy and Roman both started laughing. "Dude you need to get your man card back from Charlie. Because you have seriously grown a vagina." Roman informed his little brother.

"Oh, you're one to talk Roman James. You just need to leave me alone." Ricky shot back at him.

"Don't give me any lip Derek Brian I'm still older than you are and I can beat your ass." Roman warned him.

"Dude if you touch him I'll pound your hobbit ass into a mud puddle." Chuck broke in.

"Mom did you hear that?" Roman asked.

"Can it momma's little princess. And thanks Chuck but I can fight my own battles. I'm bigger than Shrimp here." Ricky said.

"Like you're any better daddy's boy." Roman countered.

"Kiss my ass midget." Ricky came back.

"I'm not a midget you are just abnormally large." Roman told his baby brother.

"Boy I'm warning you keep up with my baby brother and I'll beat you." Chuck warned him again.

"Seriously you three knock it off right now." Eva told all three of her sons.

"I'll stop when Frakenteen stops." Roman said.

"Yeah right you started it Dopey." Ricky said puffing out his chest. "Oops, hold on I got the wrong dwarf with those glasses on you look more like Doc but you still have the brains of Dopey."

Derek let out a shrill whistle. "All three of you boys listen to your mother and stop running your mouths now." he ordered.

"Sorry dad." All three said in unison.

"That is interesting in all the time I have been mocking Ro because of his size I never once thought to call him shrimp." Val said coming into the room.

"You call me enough names on your own you don't need any help Val." Roman rolled his eyes.

"I only do it because I love you Frodo." Val said pinching his cheek.

"We about ready to get this show on the road Mels?" Carly asked her hair looked disheveled leaving no doubts about what she had been doing.

"Yeah as soon as Penny, Huck, Emily and Chase get in here we will be good to go." Mel replied putting a cork stopper in her last vial.

"So what does this potion do?" Chase asked he had just come into the kitchen followed by Penny, Emily, and Huck.

"It stuns we are going to give them one chance to back off and then after that we eradicate with extreme prejudice. I have things to do later so I have to be back in time." Mel informed him.

"We don't really have that many offensive powers in the group." Emily pointed out.

"That is part of the reason why I wanted Chase to come." Mel informed her.

"Do we know where to find said demons?" Huck asked he had been on one of these wild goose chases before.

"That is the other part of the reason I wanted Chase here he isn't B but he does know his way around the underworld." Mel told him.

"Oh, gee thanks Mel. I don't have a big enough inferiority complex with B. All I hear from my dad is I need to be a little bit more like my sister. I have news for him that bitch is crazy. But I rather play second fiddle than not be in the band at all." Chase went off on a tangent.

"Oh, shut it Francis, B would kick your ass if she heard you say that." Rachel told her cousin. She had gotten tired of being in the attic.

"Don't call me Francis." Chase protested.

"Don't be a dumb ass and then I won't have to call you down." Rachel said smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"And here I used to think that you were my nice cousin. I was obviously wrong about that." Chase said pretending to pout.

"Rach leave shit for brains alone. How is that spell coming?" Wyatt asked.

"It's done but according to B and I quote 'It would have been done a lot faster if I didn't have my pain in the ass daughter driving me nuts.' End quote." Rachel retorted.

"Of course they don't get along they both have mother issues but that is something to be discussed at a later time." Wyatt said.

"Now this oughta be good. What kind of mother issues?" Liz asked knowing this had to be good with Wyatt.

"It's very simple Paige has issues with having B as mother and B has issues with being Paige's mother." Wyatt said like he had given it a good deal of thought.

"Wyatt that has to be the most cleaver thing that has ever come out of your mouth." Mel told her brother.

"Why, thank you Mel I try." Wyatt said beaming at his own wit.

"Well it doesn't happen that you're witty very often." Mel replied smiling at him.

"If you weren't mommy's little baby I'd slug you on principle." Wyatt told her.

"And I might be scared if you weren't daddy's little princess." Mel shot back at him with a grin on her face.

"Well,... well... I." Wyatt stammered and then he hung his head in defeat.

"Ok enough, Liz how much does that potion like being ready?" Rachel asked ending any argument that Wyatt and Mel could start.

"All I have to do is put it in vials and we're good." Liz replied as she started bottling the potion with Troy's help.

"Alright I'll just let them know." Rachel said turning on her heel to go.

* * *

"I'm really not very good at sitting around playing the waiting game." Henry sighed into his hand.

" I know what you mean really I do." Hank agreed.

"Hank is the only person I know that would find talking to himself interesting." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"He likes hearing the sound of his own voice that's why." Bianca chimed in.

"Hey now I didn't do anything to you he did." Hank said pointing at the older version of him.

" I didn't do anything to her either I just gave her the divorce that she asked for." Henry said venom in his voice.

"You're starting to come down from being drunk you're always crabby when that happens." Christopher pointed out to his cousin.

"He always was bad when he got like that." Chris agreed.

"Let's not talk about me like I'm not in the room, I used to be a drunk I admit to that." Hank said defensively.

"You used to be and you will be again if you two don't fix your fucking issues when you get back home." Prudence told him pointedly.

"I'll fix it but you know how damn stubborn that woman is trying to reason with her is like trying to get Wy to understand the punch line of a witty joke." Hank reasoned with her.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as you people try and make me out to be." Wyatt protested.

"I don't know daddy you're pretty dumb from where I stand it's a good thing I got mom's brains." Nix told her father.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Phoebe Phoenix. You will do well to remember that I can still ground your ass." Wyatt reminded her.

"You can but that doesn't mean I stay grounded." Nix replied.

"Phoebe don't be flip with your dad." Liz warned her.

"She is like that with everyone Aunt Liz. If you and Uncle Wy weren't so attached to her I would have killed her by now." Paige said.

"We've been through this before killer you need to suppress your assassin instincts." Jake told his niece.

"Blame my mother and father for that you know how they both love demon hunting. I come by it natural." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Chris honestly I don't know how you raised her without strangling her." Bianca told the future version of her child's father.

"It was hard at times B but Rach would never let me kill her." Christopher replied.

"Hell I want to kill her all the time but she's my twin I can't I would be lost without her." Victor said with a wistful look on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he missed that Paige that was stuck in the past.

"Well that doesn't mean that I can't kill her. I have no such attachment to her." Cal said.

"Caleb Brian you will not kill your cousin." Prudence told her son sternly.

"Why not mom?" Cal asked in a whine.

"Because if I could refrain from killing you Uncle Wyatt and Aunt Liz when they were being blind then you can stop yourself from killing your cousin when she's getting on your nerves." Prue informed him.

"Exactly I couldn't have said it better myself." Prudence agreed with her past self.

"Shut up Prue." Both sets of Henry and Chris yelled.

"Prudence Halliwell I have seen that look in your eyes before and it was always when you were trying to get Wyatt and Liz together. And I mean to tell you now that you will have to hire a protection detail to keep me from killing you if you even think about working your magic on me and Henry." Bianca warned her.

"Perish the thought B. Messing around with your love life just makes me want to kill you so I stay away from it." Prudence replied.

"I better do my job right then because I swear they are not getting to this point again." Prue swore.

"Ladybug I really don't need any help from you." Hank rolled his eyes. He knew how she could get with one of her projects.

"Too bad you're getting it whether you want it or not. If there are two people who belong together it is you and B." Prudence said jumping on the bandwagon.

"Really Hank you know that you can't be in charge of your own love life." Jake said spurring the set of Prues on.

"No shit because had someone else been in charge of my love life I sincerely doubt that I would be in the mess I'm in now." Jack said orbing in with a little boy of about three in his arms. He had the same light brown to dark blonde hair and blue eyes that Jack had.

"Don't even go there Jackie you know you love Jeb." Chuck told him rolling his eyes.

"I don't know how many times you have to be told not to call him Jeb you make him sound like a little redneck." Liz told him.

"If you haven't noticed his daddy is a big redneck so there are no problems there." Chuck retorted.

Jack shook his head and chuckled before he said something into his son's ear and sat him down on the floor. Surprisingly enough he walked right to Paige who scooped him up in her arms. When he had enough of her he wiggled out of her arms and went to Liz.

"Jackie I never knew that you have a son." Chris told his little brother.

"Yeah he's mine and Emily's." Jack answered his big brother.

"As badly as I want to I'm not even going to ask because I really don't need to know." Hank said.

"I'm telling you it's because you Halliwell men can't be trusted with your own love lives." Prue pointed out.

"Ok, someone needs to get off their ass in the past and end this nightmare." Wyatt groaned.

"You're probably the dumb ass holding up the progress Uncle Wy." Peyton said off handedly.

"Peyton Grace don't call Wyatt a dumb ass even if he is one. You're not as old as Paige and Vic you can't incite your uncles without getting in trouble." Chuck said sounding weary.

"And apparently it is never ok to incite your mother no matter how old you get." Paige grumbled.

"Paige you have a mouth on you and you have a tendency to get carried away. Besides that you may be pissed off with her but she is still your mother." Christopher warned his daughter.

"It takes more than supplying the egg in the human reproductive process to be a mother." Paige spit out.

"Come on Pal don't be like that. You know you're just going to get you and me both in trouble. We don't need to be in trouble right now because we have things we need to do later." Victor pleaded with his sister.

"Vic you know as well as I do that trying to talk sense into her is like trying to convince the sun not to come up." Allie said.

"Lexie I know I haven't kicked your ass recently and something tells me you're just about due in that department." Paige told her aunt well in all reality she was her cousin but they were such a tight knit family that was just how they did things.

"Paigey I'm not scared of you I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Prue Halliwell is my mother I fear no one after being raised by her." Allie replied.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to call me Paigey, I don't like it Lexie." Paige said with an arched eyebrow.

"About the same number of times I have to tell you not to call me Lexie." Allie told her with a smile.

"Oh, God the last thing any of us want to hear is Bud and Lex going at it like they don't have any good sense." Sam, Jake and Lilly's daughter said when she shimmered in the room.

"Can it Sam you have been in the room for five seconds and I'm already annoyed with you. That is a world record for you cuz." Paige grinned at her cousin.

"And you're always annoying someone Paige so think of me as your own personal form of punishment." Sam smiled smugly at her.

"Oh, lucky me I'm pretty sure that I won't have to worry about going to hell if you are what I have to deal with now." Paige commented dryly.

"B I just want you to know that she gets that from you." Christopher told her.

"Bullshit she gets her cheerful disposition from you." Bianca argued.

"Oh, no B that is all you." Chris ganged up on her.

Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear I will be glad for you to go back to your time." No sooner had she spoke those words than a portal opened up in the living room.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Hank intoned solemnly.

"Finally I was wondering how long we were going to be stuck here." Prue said with giddy excitement.

"Go on you guys get in there." Wyatt ordered them.

The three people from the past didn't have to be told twice. But as Chris walked past Bianca she stopped him and handed him an envelope. "Give this to Paige for me it's not much but it's an explanation that she deserves to have."

Chris took it and put it in his pocket. "Of course I'll see that she gets it." he swore to her.

Before he went to the portal Hank stopped to have a word with his future self. "Don't give up on you and her. She is just as stubborn as you are but that is why we love her. You just have to remind her you'll always be there just like a bad penny."

"I know there is still hope for us yet I love her with everything I am. You can't give up on her either though. You are the only one who can make her see that what happened to Oriana wasn't her fault. Just speak from your heart and there is no way you will fail." Henry told his past self.

With one last look around all three stepped into the portal.

* * *

Underworld Fifteen minutes before the portal opened.

"I can't believe that for once in our lives Paige is trusting us to do something without having her along for the ride." Joey said as they walked through the underworld.

"You can be assured that Paige had ulterior motives. She wouldn't just let us come without bringing her unless it was all part of some plan she has." Alan said he knew Paige entirely too well.

"Hey my other best buddy isn't all that bad you guys need to lighten up on her." Jack defended her.

"Really I'm sure she just wanted some alone time with Dom nothing more nothing less." Brady chimed in.

"I really wish you four boys would quit flapping your jaws up there. The idea is for the demon to not know we're here." Bianca told them.

"There was no reason for all you guys to come with us we have it under control." Joey stated.

"Well I'll put it to you this way Joey we don't do the whole sitting around and waiting thing well at all." Chuck replied though what he couldn't say was he didn't want them to be alone when there was a chance of them running into Greg.

"Not to mention we have to be here for backup because if you don't fix this we'll be the ones who get in trouble." Wyatt said he could hear his mother now if he didn't bring Chris home. He would be in so much trouble that it wasn't funny.

"Wuvey Bear we'll get them back we always do." Liz tried her best to reassure him.

"If not I'm joining the circus and running away from home again but you guys are more than welcome to come this time. Because I'm telling you my mother isn't happy with me at all." Jake said he may have been a daddy's boy but he didn't like it when his mommy was mad at him either.

"Jakie it'll be fine like Lizzie said we'll find the demon." Lilly assured him taking his hand in hers. It felt right being back with him again but they weren't back to where they used to be yet it had only been a few days.

"From where I stand we aren't doing anything but walking around in a circle." Parker chimed in.

"P.J. you know it's just better to let them have their way than it is to argue with them." Calleigh reminded her boyfriend. She had pretty much forgiven him for his earlier mistake and she was hanging on his arm now.

"This wouldn't be the first time that we have come to the underworld without knowing exactly where we are going." Troy observed.

"Hell we used to wander around here aimlessly. Those were the days we had a damn good time back then." Chord told his nephew.

"If you call listening to you and Prue bicker all the damn time fun then sure we had a great time." Roman rolled his eyes.

"No, you have me confused with you and Prue you two always fought." Chord corrected him.

"Allow me to set the record straight. Prue fought with Roman but Chord, you and Prue bickered the whole time you were dating. Now I would really like to know how long we're going to just walk around down here." Rachel said effectively shutting both men up.

"Rach I know where we're going have a little faith. I got these directions from Uncle Mickey." Bianca told her.

"B that's what has me worried you got directions from my dad. He's a little bit of a tool when he wants to be." Rachel replied rolling her blue eyes.

Bianca led them down a passageway that was lit by torchlight and put her finger to her lips in a sign for them to be quiet. "Ok, the cavern on the left is the right place. Times like these it would be helpful is Hank was here because he has the power to freeze." She said shaking her head.

"I have that power too B." Parker said in a low voice.

"So do I, Park let me handle it because I have better control of it than you do." Jack replied letting Parker off the hook.

"Alright you four go in and do what you have to we'll be out here in case you need us." Wyatt ordered them.

"Don't worry we've got this." Joey assured his cousin.

On the inside the cavern looked like the typical mad scientist's lab. There were potions and body parts sitting in jars that lined the shelves. None of the four young men really wanted to think about where those body parts had come from. A demon that looked like a middle-aged man stood over a bubbling caldron.

"How can I help you young gentlemen?" Bob asked looking up at them. Where his left eye should be there was a black eye patch.

"Well you could start by holding that thought." Jack said he flicked out his fingers and froze the demon and then he unfroze only his head.

Bob struggled against the bonds of the time freezing spell. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"You had a hand in sending our siblings to the future. We want to give you the chance to help us by bringing them back." Alan said coldly.

"I can't he would kill me if I did such a thing." Bob replied sounding somewhat sad.

"And we'll kill you if you don't help us." Joey informed him.

"Who is he?" Brady asked him even though he knew whom he was talking about.

"I think you know exactly who I am talking about young cupid. I didn't help because I wanted to, I helped because I didn't want to die." Bob told them.

Brady got a strange look on his face and Alan looked over at him. "Brady I know what you're thinking I felt it too but there are ways to trick empathy." He warned him.

"Yeah but Al if we just kill him we're no better than the demons we vanquish." Brady reasoned with him.

Jack looked between both his cousins and he sighed. "Al, Brady is right we can't just kill him." He shook his head in resignation.

"Al they both have a point." Joey said.

Alan had a disgusted look on his face and his blue eyes shone with understanding. "Open the portal let our siblings through and then get as far away from here as you can."

"You'll have to unfreeze me so I can tap into my magic." Bob said looking at Jack. Jack flicked his fingers again and unfroze the demon.

"Don't make me regret this." Jack said steel in his voice.

Bob waved his hand and an image appeared showing where he had opened the portal to the future. " You will not regret this and I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything just call for me." he said before he shimmered out.

"Ya'll are nothing more than a group of bleeding hearted fools and you drag me down right along with you." Alan said but he was smiling they had done a good thing.

"That is why you love us." Jack said giving his cousin a grin.

"Come on let's go before they come in here after us." Brady said.

* * *

"Paige what's wrong with you?" Dom asked his fiancé it wasn't like her to willingly stay home from a demon hunt.

"I'm fine Dom really I just wanted to spend some time with you." Paige assured him. They were walking down to the kitchen.

"Paige I think I might need to check you for a fever and make sure you're not getting sick." Dom joked with her.

"Dom we did a great thing earlier today and without that weight pressing down on us I can let up some." Paige explained to him.

Dom wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's about time you relaxed some I like you better when you're relaxed." He kissed her neck.

Paige's new relaxed state was short lived when they walked into the kitchen. "I think I'm going to have to ask you not to feel up on my granddaughter in front of me." Lyn said apparently someone had saw fit to call her over and Maria was with her.

"I must be as big of a bitch as everyone acts like I am. I can't get two minutes of peace here. I just got rid of my mother but no I can't even enjoy that." Paige ranted before taking a deep breath.

"Babe calm down you stress too much." Dom said trying to get her to relax.

"Paige how old are you?" Maria asked her niece.

Paige was going to say something smart ass but she thought better of it when Piper shot her a look. "I'm twenty Aunt Maria."

Maria looked at her for a moment and then shrugged. "That's close enough to the right age."

"Aunt Maria what the hell are you talking about?" Paige asked more than a little confused.

"Close enough for me to be able to diagnose you without being wrong." Maria replied.

"I'm fine I don't know what you're talking about." Paige said.

"You may look like you're fine but I'm fairly certain that you have a bad case of bronchitis." Maria told her.

Paige only shook her head. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You sound pretty haggard kid." Maria told her.

"Yeah I went to this doctor I know who will treat just about anyone she said the same thing you did. I'm taking a pill for that." Paige informed her.

"You are obviously not taking the pills I prescribed you either that was a week ago. Your congestion should be clearing up some but you still sound terrible." Eva said looking at her harshly.

"I have been taking those pills and they have done nothing. I woke up with one hell of a fever the other day and I have been coughing my lungs out." Paige admitted and that was something for her.

"I don't know what you people are carrying on about she sounds fine to me." Henry said sounding confused.

"Uncle Henry it's medical stuff." Maria explained to him.

"Don't let her sell herself short Henry. Once upon a time this was the best surgical nurse that I had in the ER. She could diagnose anything without seeing the confirmation of it first. And then she went to the pediatric unit on me." Eva piped up.

"Well that would explain why you left the demon hunting in the hands of your idiotic uncles as you like to describe them." Dom said everything clicking into place for him.

"I feel like shit Dom I didn't want to go to the underworld with mom. She is very perceptive when she wants to be she would have known that there is something wrong with me. And then she would have seriously gone all motherly on me I can't handle that right now." Paige replied giving him details that he hadn't asked for.

Piper just shook her head at her grandchild. "The combination inside you of your mother and your Aunt Mel is completely unhealthy."

"Daddy says that it only makes me more stubborn than I already am. He also said that it will probably either save my life one day or get me in a lot of trouble he can't decide which." Paige shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Well today I'm banking on it's going to get you in a world of fucking trouble." Chris said walking into the room with a pissed off look on his face. Hank and Prue were behind him.

"I'm always in trouble I wouldn't know how to act if I wasn't." Paige replied flippantly.

Chris went to open his mouth but Piper stopped him by a hand gesture that meant wait a minute. "Chris you can get back to tearing into your little angel in a minute after I have had time to make sure you're ok." She got up and hugged him after checking him over for wounds.

"I'm fine mom I promise nothing bad happened to me unless you count being surrounded by two versions of Prue. That was about as much fun as a pit full of snakes." Chris rolled his eyes at his mother's overbearing ways.

"Bubba are you ok?" Paige asked when she saw the somewhat trouble look on her son's face.

"I'm great mom there is nothing to worry about here." Hank told her putting on a charm smile that he didn't really feel. But he couldn't say anything about his problems with Bianca in front of her mother and sister.

"Ladybug those two boys took care of you didn't they?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Mom trust me I was fine. Just let me say though the only thing worse than having to put up with those two boys is having to put up with two sets of them." Prue answered her mother.

"Now Chris answer for me if you will why you came in here so pissed off at your child?" Piper asked her son knowing that he didn't fly off the handle for no reason.

"Mom you're going to be pissed at your youngest son too. Apparently those five managed to get themselves stuck here with no way home and they didn't tell us." Chris said while staring daggers at his daughter.

"Daddy be reasonable we didn't tell you yet because you have enough things to worry about. We weren't lying to you to make you mad it was for your own good. And really we weren't lying we just didn't tell you." Paige said trying to talk herself and her cohorts out of trouble.

"Paige Victoria I don't even want to talk about it right now just let me say that I have no one but myself to blame because that is something I would do. And I would use the same logic that you just used. I can't even blame this one on your mother that is me coming out in you." Chris rambled on sounding like his Aunt Paige.

Paige just groaned. "I don't even want to talk about mom right now," she said.

"Speaking of your mother I need to have a word with you later." Chris looked at her harshly so she would know that he meant business.

"Paige consider yourself lucky that he has had the afternoon to calm down he was livid when he first found out. I thought he was going to have a level five melt down." Hank informed his niece.

"Dominic you do realize that you don't have to keep things from your father and I don't you?" Nicole asked her son.

"Mom we were honestly better off keeping our mouths shut and I had to make sure a couple of people I know from getting themselves hurt because of their incessant demon hunts." Dom was looking at Paige as he spoke. Really he had been worried about her getting hurt because he was worried about the way that she bottled her feelings up when something was bothering her.

"Anyway we're fine it was really no big deal more like one of those bothersome things we have to worry about." Hank said they really didn't have time to discuss things that weren't all that important.

"Christopher, Henry let me remind you both that you have about three hours to get ready because you have to be a graduation tonight. And let me remind you yet again that you have to be in uniform." Andy told them for about the hundredth time.

"Uncle Andy we know you have been harping on us about it for the last week. We get it I'm just not sure that I can still fit in my uniform or that I even know where it is for that matter." Chris replied.

"Which is why when he was telling you about it the other day I dug up your old uniform and I made sure it still fit you and I ironed it and everything. It's up in your room." Piper told her son smiling at him.

"Thanks mom." Chris smiled back at her.

"I know my uniform still fits I however have my doubts about it being clean and ironed." Hank said a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hank I do recall that you asked me very nicely to iron your uniform because you didn't have time to do it. And if you would have stopped by after you got off of work this morning you would have seen that I did it for you." Bianca said walking into the room smiling at him.

"Hi baby I missed you." Hank said wrapping his arms around the love of his life and holding her like he was never going to be able to do it again.

"I missed you too. And I don't even want to know what my mother and my sister are doing here." Bianca said resting her head on his massive chest.

"Don't worry I'm not here to torture you, your sister and I just happened to be looking for your brother." Lyn explained to her daughter.

"Right and if you think I believe that I have a bridge that I would like to sell you." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"Shit someone should have warned me that I was going to have to keep B from committing homicide today." Wyatt said arching his eyebrow.

"It's only fair from where I stand we had to keep Chris from being homicidal." Prue interjected as Chuck came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi baby I missed you." Chuck said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Not as much as I missed you." Prue replied leaning into him.

Chris put his arms around Rachel. "I thought you said you weren't going to make a habit out of scaring me?" she asked him.

"Trust me I don't like this either but it just couldn't be helped. I didn't do anything this time I was innocent." Chris swore to her.

"Hey mom, where are the munchkins?" Hank asked when he didn't see his sisters anywhere.

"You really don't want to know Hank. They just had something to deal with and they should be back soon. Mel realizes the time constraints that she is working under." Paige answered her son's question.

"How come I think that Chase is in some way involved in this?" Chris asked.

"Because your sister told my brother that while he isn't me he will do in a pinch." Bianca laughed.

"I shudder when I think about your brother being alone with my sister." Chris replied.

"You're not the only one who worries about those two being alone together. There is no one there that has balls enough to tell them one of their ideas is stupid." Bianca agreed.

"Huh, I seem to recall that Liz and I used to tell you and Chris that your plans were stupid all of the time but that never stopped you." Wyatt said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"B and I never had a stupid plan. Sure a lot of our plans required a lot of balls to execute but they were never stupid." Chris defended himself and Bianca.

"Actually you've got us there Chris and it got so much worse when we started letting Hank come to the underworld with us. Between the three of you it's a miracle we've survived this long." Lilly said quirking her eyebrow at him.

"As I have told everyone time and time again if you don't like my plans you can start coming up with some." Hank defended himself.

"So Chris, how much trouble are we in?" Jack asked his older brother.

"I don't know yet. I'm in a pretty generous mood right now so if you can send Joey home without any problems I'll think about going easy on you, Al, and Brady." Chris replied smirking at him.

"I can do that without any problems." Jack saluted his brother.

"And Jackie when you're through doing that we have a couple of things to talk about so stay loose." Chris ordered him cocking his head to the side.

Jack knew damn good and well what his brother wanted to talk to him about and he couldn't help smiling a little. "Yeah I heard you Peanut." He joked rolling his eyes.

"Watch it I'm your big brother I'll kick your ass." Chris warned him playfully.

"You could try but I'm fairly sure that my sissy wouldn't let you touch me." Jack pointed out.

"I'm not scared of Mel you have me confused with Wyatt." Chris reminded him.

"Hey, I'm smart to be terrified of our little sister Chris, she's just like mom." Wyatt said incredulously his blue eyes going wide.

"Damn right you better be scared of me Wyatt." Mel said when Chase shimmered them in. She was holding his hand. The others all orbed or hearted in. Except for Penny and Huck he teleported her in.

"So Mel how did it go?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"It was pretty much a bust and I had to get back. I'm sorry Chip just watch your back." Mel told him sounding contrite that she hadn't been able to find Carl.

"It's ok you tried that's all that matters. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." Chuck replied. And then he addressed Prue who was looking up at him with questioning eyes. "I'll explain later Ladybug." He promised her.

"We're good here right?" Wyatt asked his mother he had to get ready for Mel's graduation.

"You're all free to go but meet back here in two hours." Piper ordered them and she watched them all orb out in a series of bright lights.

* * *

Henry stepped out of the shower in Bianca's apartment with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist to cover him up. She had laid his uniform out on the bed for him while he had been in the shower. He took a wife beater and a pair of boxer briefs out of the drawer that she let him keep some of his stuff in. After he had put his underwear on he knew that while they had a minute he needed to talk to his girlfriend.

"B could you come in here a minute?" he called out to her.

Bianca came into her bedroom a moment later and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks when she saw his half naked form. No matter how many times she saw him with his clothes off she couldn't help but marvel at how good looking he was. "What do you need Hank?" she asked.

Hank pulled on his undershirt before he answered her. "B I think you and I need to talk." He said simply.

"About what?" Bianca asked like she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about.

"You've been distant every since we vanquished those werewolves and I'm worried about you." Hank told her as he continued to put his clothes on.

"Hank I could tell you that I'm fine but I think we both know that that would be a lie. I'm anything but fine." Bianca said truthfully.

"Baby all you have to do is tell me what is wrong and I will help you any way I can." Hank offered.

Bianca knew that she had to tell him how she was feeling it was now or never. "Hank I have to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset until you listen to everything I have to say." She began.

"I can do that." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Bianca took a deep breath. "Hank I blame you for O but I still blame myself too." she said it hurt her to see the look that crossed his face.

"I can live with that. I've known that for a long time." Hank told her but that didn't stop the ache that he felt in his heart at hearing the words come out of her mouth.

"I don't blame you in that way though. I blame you for healing me before you healed her. You should have healed her first because she was better than me. But you healed me because no matter what you have always loved me." Bianca had to admit that she felt better getting it off of her chest. But she didn't know how he felt about her after hearing that.

Hank then said something that surprised her. "Thank you for finally being honest with me and yourself." He gave her the lopsided grin that she loved so much. "But I didn't heal the wrong sister I healed the one that I was supposed to heal."

Bianca nodded and blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "I know that deep down Hank I really do. But I'm afraid to let myself be happy. I'm scared that if I'm ever truly happy again something bad will happen. And if I let myself be happy it will mean that I have finally forgiven myself. I don't know that I deserve happiness." She said a few tears falling.

Henry didn't hesitate he walked to her and pulled her into his strong arms. "It'll all be ok as long as your with me I promise that I'll never let anything bad happen to you. We are in this together. I know that you have loved me as long as I have loved you. Aunt Eva told me that you quit drinking so you could help me quit. Trust me I knew that you loved me after you dealt with me the whole time I was going through those damn withdrawals. It is high time that you and I put the past behind us. We deserve to be happy. O would want us to be. Now I'm going to tell you a secret I didn't just drink because it numbed the pain I drank because it numbed the guilt I felt too. I felt guilty because I was glad I wasn't married anymore." There were tears flowing down his face now too.

"I don't know what to say to that Hank." Bianca replied honestly.

"Say that you're ready to forgive yourself so that you and I have a chance to make this work." Henry told her. He however wasn't going to tell her about them being divorced in the future because that would only make her hesitate to give into her feelings.

Bianca cried into his chest a little while longer before she looked up at him. Tears were still pooled in her brown eyes making them shine and some were clinging to the end of her dark black lashes. "Hank I want us to be happy and I want this to work. I'm ready to forgive myself. I know that as long as I have you I can do anything. I love Double H." She said giving him a smile that made him melt inside.

Henry grinned down at her like a fool upon hearing her old nickname for him. "Good because I love you with all of my heart B Lyn and I always will. I'm just like a bad penny you're never going to get rid of me and nothing you can ever do will make me stop loving you. " He pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

Bianca pulled away from him. "God, it has been so long since you told me that I almost forgot about it. And you look damn good in this uniform if I don't say so myself." and then she kissed him again.

* * *

Chuck and Prue were in his apartment getting ready. He was doing everything he could to stop the rapid thumping of his heart. His hands were shaking he was scared that she was going to be mad at him. He was sitting on the bed watching her get dressed.

"Prue I can't wait to be married to you." Chuck said not knowing what else to say.

"I can't wait to be married to you either Chip. We just have to find a way to get rid of Greg first." Prue replied.

"What would you say if I told you I found a way around that?" Chuck asked her.

"Well then I would ask what you were talking about?" Prue replied with a question of her own.

"Lets say for a minute that I know this guy who can make things happen. And lets say that we spent all day working on our issue and now we're getting married in two days." Chuck told her.

"Are you being serious Chuck?" Prue asked him to make sure he wasn't joking.

"I'm serious as a heart attack Ladybug. If you still want to be my wife, Troy has arranged it so we can get married in two days." Chuck confirmed.

"I don't know whether I want to kiss you or kill you right now." Prue told him in all seriousness.

"Well if you want to get married I think you should settle for kissing me." Chuck said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're right I am going to have to settle for kissing you because you are such a wonderful guy and I would be stupid not to marry you." Prue said kissing him.

Chuck smiled again but then he grew serious. "Prue before I can let you get into this with me I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything Chip I won't love you any less." Prue swore to him.

"My biological mother's father is after me to join his side but you know that won't ever happen. I just needed you to know that I do have a demon after me." Chuck said seriously.

"Chip if I have to vanquish every last manticore demon I will. I promise he won't ever get to you. I love you too much to lose you." Prue said in a rare moment of seriousness.

" I love you too Ladybug I have for as long as I can remember." Chuck told her.

"Good now that that is settled I have a Troy to go kill." Prue said with a big grin.

* * *

"Daddy I don't really feel like talking right now so if you could make this quick I would be grateful." Paige told Chris.

"Here I have something for you." Chris said handing her the letter from Bianca.

"What is this?" Paige asked.

"It's from your mother she wanted you to have it I don't know what it says." Chris answered truthfully.

"Great so not only do you know about me being stuck here my mother is using you as her little messenger boy." Paige said sarcastically.

Chris shifted his weight from foot to foot. "She also told me to ask you about how close you two used to be." He said uncomfortably.

Paige just sighed. "We were really close dad she taught me everything I know about demon hunting. When I couldn't tell you and Aunt Rachel something I went to her. I mean you used to tell me that I was exactly like mom and I never thought twice about it. I was proud of that. That was until I found out that you had both been lying to me and I got pretty pissed off. Sure it got better but when this all came down I still hadn't completely forgiven mom yet."

"Well you and B seemed to hit it off pretty well together. I don't see any of that animosity." Chris observed.

"Because we have a deal we're not going to dwell on what hasn't happened yet. And quite frankly I will deny what I'm about to say if you ever tell her this. But I love my mommy and I just want to be close to her." Paige admitted.

"I swear you should have been named after your mother sometimes I forget that I'm not talking to her when I'm talking to you. B is my best friend other than Hank but I swear she is stubborn and you are stubborn in the same way that she is. I don't ever want to hear her say anything about the Halliwell stubbornness ever again." Chris laughed.

Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes "This is great I bare my soul to you and you laugh." She said sarcastically.

"Baby girl you know that I'm not laughing at you. Just promise me the next time something happens you'll tell me about it." Chris said.

"Ok, fine beings as I'm stuck here and there is no way around it. I promise I will tell you the next time something big happens." Paige swore to him.

"That is all I ask Paige." Chris said wrapping his arm around her. And then something occurred to him. "How come you never told me that I was married to Rachel?" he asked.

"Because daddy there are just some things that I had to let you find out for yourself." Paige told him.

* * *

After Mel's graduation they were all sitting around P3. Hank was playing with the tie that was around his neck since it was driving him crazy.

"Hank would you stop?" Bianca asked him taking her hand in his.

"No this damn tie is driving me insane I can't take it. I am so glad that I'm a plain clothes officer." Hank ranted.

"I just don't know about your sanity sometimes Hardcore." Chris said shaking his head at his cousin.

"If I'm crazy so are you Deadeye I just want you to remember that." Hank replied.

Mel laughed at both of them. "I would really like it if I didn't have to hear you two fight about who is more insane." She laughed.

"Hey now kid you're right up there with us. You are the only other person besides the two of us to ever get all the questions on that test right." Hank reminded her.

"Yeah so that makes you one of us even though you insist on leaving us." Chris mock pouted but he was happy for his little sister.

"Mel just remember that I'm about to save you so you owe me." Calleigh began. "Does anyone know where the fuck my boyfriend is?" she asked.

"A better question is where the fuck is Chord? Something tells me those two together spells trouble." Liz countered.

Wyatt pointed up at the stage. "Lizzie something tells me that you might be right about that." He said. Parker and Chord were both up there.

Parker stood up on the stage looking out. He was very unsure about what he was about to do. But he didn't see any way around it. According to Coop if he really wanted Calleigh to forgive him he was going to have to do something big. So he took a deep breath before speaking into the mic.

"So I know that you guys are used to seeing me behind the bar and not up here on stage. Well there is a reason for that I'm having woman troubles. And I know what you guys are thinking Park there is no way a guy like you should have trouble with a woman. I know but I messed up and I can only hope that after what I'm going to do she will forgive me." Parker said and then he signaled for Chord to start playing.

"_She's a yellow pair of running shoes and a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses she looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate take me to a movie. She's I can't find a thing to wear Now and then she's moody. She's a Saturn with a sunroof and with her brown hair a-blowin' She's a soft place to land and a good feeling knowin'. She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothin'. She's a fighter when she's mad and she's a lover when she's lovin'. And she's everything I ever wanted and everything I need. I talk about her I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me." _Parker started singing he smiled when he caught Calleigh's eye.

"_She's a Saturday out on the town and a church girl on Sunday. She's a cross around her neck and a cuss word 'cause it's Monday. She's a bubble bath with candles and baby come and kiss me. She's a one glass of wine and she's feelin' kinda tipsy. She's the giver I wish I could be and the stealer of the covers. She's a picture in my wallet and my unborn children's mother. She's the hand that I'm holdin' when I'm on my knees and prayin'. She's the answer to my prayer and she's the song that I'm playin'. And she's everything I ever wanted and everything I need. I talk about her I go on and on and on 'cause she's everything to me." _Parker had to admit that he felt a little better now.

"_She's the voice I love to hear and someday when I'm ninety she's the wooden rockin' chair that I want rockin' right beside me. Everyday that passes I only love her more. Yeah, she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for. And she's everything I ever wanted and everything I need. She's everything to me, yeah, she's everything to me. Everything I ever wanted and everything I need. And she's everything to me." _Parker finished the song he had poured out all of his feelings into that song.

Parker jumped down off the stage and made his way over to Calleigh. She just looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Cal. I should have said that this morning."

"And I love you Parks." Calleigh said reaching up to kiss him. Parker gave Coop the thumbs up where Calleigh wouldn't see it.

Prue shook her head at her uncle "The Halliwell men and their love lives I swear they all make me want to kill them." She intoned solemnly.

"So Prue I heard this vicious rumor going around." Mel smiled at her older cousin.

"Mel I'm sure that you're about to tell me what you heard." Prue retorted.

"I heard that after much talking that you finally managed to get Chuck to agree to marry you in two days." Mel said sounding pleased with herself.

"Yeah but honey it didn't take any talking on my part he did it all on his own." Prue told her.

"The hell he did it all on his own. I helped a lot I hope you don't think that Chuck is capable of doing something like this on his own." Troy protested.

"Trust me I know that you had a big hand in this T-Roy and I have something for you." Prue said handing him an oblong box.

"Prue what is this?" Troy asked looking at the box.

"Open it and find out." Prue told him.

Troy opened it and pulled out a piece of fuchsia of fabric. "Ok, I opened it, and again I ask what the hell is this?"

"Troy I should have asked you this before but I want you to be my maid of honor." Prue said.

"Hell yeah I'll do it Prue. Even if I have to wear this ugly ass pink tie." Troy smiled at her.

"Troy it's not pink it's reddish purple. And it's not ugly either." Prue corrected him.

"Well then I stand corrected yet again." Troy conceded.

"So Lizzie I was hoping you would stand up with me?" Chuck asked her hopefully.

"Of course Chuck." Liz told him like he was crazy to think she would say no.

"Note to self the next time Prue says anything about my love life I'm going to bring this up." Henry said like he was making a mental note.

"Shut up Hank it's not my fault that you have the worst track record in the world when it comes to love." Prue shot back at him.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you when it comes to love Prue." Henry said sarcastically.

"Forget being like Prue when I grow up I want to be just like Harry Potter." Wyatt said in a joking tone.

"Oh, God here it comes." Mel laughed.

"Don't even go there Wyatt you know that Twilight is much better than books about a wizard." Coop countered his nephew.

"They are going to have this argument yet again. I can't believe this is still going on." Chord said shaking his head.

"Uncle Coop those books are totally badass it's better than something about a vampire." Wyatt argued.

"No that is a classic love story." Coop defended his position.

Parker raised his hand and scrunched up his face. "Hold on, Wyatt can read?" he asked seriously. Chris and the others started laughing their asses off while Wyatt looked indignant.

"Yeah he can read, he doesn't read anything but second rate garbage but he can read." Coop assured him.

"That was by far the funniest thing I have heard anyone say about Wyatt in a long time." Chris laughed.

"Peanut don't even go there or I will be forced to remind you of the time you willingly put on a toga and went running through the apartment building." Wyatt smirked at him.

"Hey it was a challenge from Hank I couldn't back down. If you will remember this was during challenge week and he could have come up with something much worse." Chris reminded him.

"I did come up with something much worse but I recall I made Wyatt do it." Henry laughed at the memory.

"I'll have you know that that Little Bo Peep costume made me feel pretty so there." Wyatt stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"And the sad part in all of this is that they weren't even drunk when they were doing it." Henry Sr. said shaking his head at his son and nephews.

"Now you all see what I have to live with it is very unsettling." Prue chimed in.

"Yeah but aren't you almost free of that?" Val asked her sister.

"No I now have to put up with it. It isn't a very good idea to separate her from dumb and dumber right now so I'm moving in there." Chuck answered his future sister-in-law's question.

"Val if you ask Chuck nicely and don't make any bad jokes right about now he has something for you." Prue told her sister.

"Chuck I love you and this is the close as I know how to come to being nice." Val said with a cheesy grin on her face.

Chuck slid a box across the table to her. "Yeah I'll settle for that it's nicer than you normally talk to me."

Val opened the box and there was a key sitting in it. "What is this Chuck?" she asked.

"Well that is what is known as an apartment key. I know that you've been having trouble looking for a place to live. The rent is cheap just keep that in mind when you find out that the neighbor is a crabby bitch. So don't play your music loud past ten or she will be on your ass." Chuck told her.

"Thanks Chuck. And I really love the way you talk about you neighbors." Val laughed.

"That's ok I'll remember that the next time he needs something from me. I don't like him being my neighbor anyway." Bianca stuck her tongue out at Chuck.

"Look you can keep all the furniture but you might want to get a new mattress because I have had that damn thing since I lived at home." Chuck said.

"Are you sure Chuck?" Val asked him.

"I'm damn sure Val. I don't need any of it right now. I'll just take what I need. But the penthouse is furnished and there isn't any room for my shit." Chuck shrugged.

"Oh, great the last thing I need right now is an eighteen year old neighbor." Bianca rolled her eyes and smiled at Val.

"I'll try to the partying to a minimum. The worst person that will be over there is Troy and you know how loud he can get but he is pretty easy to shut up." Val joked with her boyfriend.

"I can't believe one of Aunt Phoebe's girls just called me a loud mouth." Troy said incredulously.

"You know you love us. Well you love me anyway or you wouldn't be my best friend." Prue smirked at him.

Mel couldn't help but observe the way that Roman and D.J. kept looking at each other. She knew if she didn't do something about it they were more than likely going to try to rip each other's heads off again. She pointed at Roman. "You go get a beer and stay at the bar for a little while." She told him and then she pointed to D.J. "And you come with me we need to talk." Neither of them hesitated to do what she told them to do.

"Damn she sounded pissed. Something tells me that they will both be very lucky if they don't get their asses kicked. All I have to say is it's better them than me though." Ricky observed.

"No shit because you have already pissed her off once today." Huck piped up.

"On the up side she won't kill them although by the time she's done with them they might beg for death." Patty agreed.

"No the problem is she doesn't know how to juggle her men." Carly stated bluntly.

"Leigh it sounds like you know a lot about that." Jason said arching his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yeah lets just say that before you there was this one time when I was dating three guys at once. It wasn't easy but I made it work." Carly said with a hint of pride in her voice. Only she or Val would be proud of something like that.

"And if you think that's bad I have her beat I once dated four guys at once. It was chore and I won't do it again." Val said.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you two sometimes but I will tell that it hurts me knowing that." Coop told them shaking his head.

"I get that you're all about love Uncle Coop but love is serious business." Carly said solemnly.

Patty threw her hands up. "There is no way in hell that I'm related to that and there is sure as shit no way that that is my twin sister. I think she was found under a rock."

"Honey I heard that you made me proud earlier today." Carly smiled at her with just a hint of pride in her voice.

"That had to do with these damn teenage hormones. I didn't do it on purpose." Patty defended herself.

Hank looked back and forth between his two sisters not really sure that he wanted to know what they were talking about. "Charlie what the fuck did you do?" he asked.

"It was nothing Hank me and Ricky were just making out and I may have taken his shirt off." Patty explained.

"And let's not forget the fact that he said something about he was going to bust his zipper." Lilly chimed in acting like she was being helpful.

Hank laughed and shook his head. "Charlie you're supposed to be my good sister but since I love Ricky like a little brother you get a pass."

"Charlie in the future tell him not to make promises that he can't keep." Prue said causing her baby cousin to blush.

"How come you're never that easy with me?" Carly asked.

"Because with the exception of Jason all your boyfriends have been boneheads. Chris is the only one who got it easy when it came to his sister and dating. Coop and I have fits with you girls." Hank explained to her.

"Please you say that now but you have never had to drag your sister away from Hoyt." Chris pointed out.

"I'm not that bad thank you very much Halliwell." Chase said sounding indignant.

"No you're worse than I make you sound Francis." Chris told him.

"Don't call me Francis, Christopher." Chase locked eyes with him.

"Chris it is not ok for you to kill my baby brother. I know that he is a pain in the ass but I don't think mom and dad would like it if I let you kill him for being an idiot." Bianca told her best friend.

"Can't I just hurt him a little?" Chris asked in a fake whine.

"Sure of course you can I was about ready to hurt him earlier." Bianca said making it sound like it was no big deal.

"Ok enough of listening to them bicker. Which one of my brethren is ready for the sixty second bartender challenge?" Parker asked.

"What is the sixty second bartender challenge?" Wyatt asked curious all he had to do was hear the word challenge and he was in.

"It's a bartender thing Wy. You have to open six beers with a bottle opener, make one mixed drink, and pour five shots in a minute or less." Parker explained.

"That is a fuckin' breeze." Hank said he was a reformed alcoholic he knew his way around a bar.

"Huck set up the challenge for six guys this shit is on." Chris ordered him.

"Alright I'm on it." Huck said going to the bar and Ricky tagged along to help him.

* * *

Mel had led D.J. back to one of the alcoves in the club. They sat there looking at each other. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him now that she had him back there but she had to say something. She was just so frustrated with the situation. She was mad at herself for sleeping with him. But she was pissed at Roman and D.J. they were acting like two little boys fighting over their favorite toy.

"Mel you've got me back here now what is this all about?" D.J. asked like he didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about.

"This is about you and Roman both needing to grow the fuck up. I can't take the way you two insist on sitting around and glaring daggers at each other. I'm afraid if I leave you alone together for too long you'll beat the shit out of each other again." Mel told him.

"Mel I'm not worried about the midget I can hurt him a hell of a lot worse than he can hurt me." D.J. rolled his eyes.

Mel glared at him. "That's not what I'm worried about D.J. I don't know how much longer I can stand the two of you treating me like something that you can own."

"Mel it's not even like that and you know it. I still care about you." D.J. told her speaking from his heart.

There would have been a time when Mel would have gone running back into his arms but that ship had sailed a long time ago. " I know and a piece of my heart will always be yours but I love him D. I love him with everything that I am."

"You weren't thinking about how much you loved him when you were sleeping with me." D.J. countered.

"We had sex D.J. that is all it was sex nothing more." Mel argued and then she heard a gasp. Roman was standing there he had come back to see what was taking them so long.

Roman looked at her with a look like that of a wounded animal in his eyes. "Well then I have been a fucking idiot not to see this coming. I hope you two are very happy together." He said trying hard to keep his voice under control and he started to walk away.

Mel looked at D.J. with her brown eyes blazing before she turned to looked at Roman. "Ro wait." She called out to him and he stopped. She didn't know what she was going to say to him but she knew that she couldn't let him walk away.

"Mel you already ripped my heart out I don't know what more you could want from me." Roman said sadly he already had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me and what I have to say for just a second." Mel pleaded with him.

"Fine but I don't know what more you can say. I'll listen though." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ro I did sleep with D.J. after we started dating there is no disputing that. But I slept with him after I thought I had buried you. You have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you I love you Roman James." Mel told him and she had tears springing to her eyes.

"Mel I'm sorry for flying off the handle I love you too and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. You're just going to have to give me a minute to process this. But you didn't do anything wrong babe you thought I was gone and you needed to feel close to someone I get that. I love you too Melinda Paige. I'm not going to scare you like that ever again. I realize why it happened and I know you weren't trying to hurt me." Roman told her putting his arms around her.

Mel looked up at him and laughed a little bit. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me I'm the one who cheated on you and for that I'm very sorry."

"You didn't cheat on me Mel. You thought I was dead you had to move on you were hurting. I rather that you slept with D.J. than have you drinking the way Hank did. Grief makes us all do funny things." Roman assured her.

"I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you." Mel said.

"It's ok it's not something that I had to know. At least you didn't pick up some random guy off the street." Roman joked with her.

"Now that that is settled. You two boys need to start playing nice with each other. I can't live in fear that you're both going to get into a drunken brawl with each other." Mel said looking between them with her best Piper glare and they both looked contrite.

"God if she were any more like Aunt Piper it would be unhealthy as it stands it's just scary as hell." D.J. said shaking a little.

"Aunt Piper doesn't have a gun Mel does we should be terrified." Roman corrected him.

Mel glared at them both again. "Neither one of you is funny. I need your word that you're not going to get into anymore fights over me like I'm some kind of toy."

"I swear that I won't objectify you by fighting over you anymore." Roman swore to her.

"And I guess he did kick my ass the last time we fought and it would ruin my reputation as a tough guy if I let it happen again." D.J. said it was a close as he was going to get to saying that he had been in the wrong.

"Good now we're going to go back out there and you two are going to behave yourselves." Mel said looking at both of them sternly one last time.

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

Mel let Roman wrap his arm around her waist while she leaned her head into his chest.

* * *

Two Days Later

Prue woke up bright and early on her wedding day she wasn't sure how the hell she managed to get up so early because her friends had kept her up late drinking that night before. When she sat up she had to take a minute to acclimate herself to her surroundings it slowly came back to her that she was sleeping in Mel's room at the manor. She must have passed out last night because she thought for sure she would have trouble getting to sleep without Chuck. And that was why she woke up so early she missed him being right there next to her. Sure they didn't sleep together every night but they did it often enough that she missed the body contact when she had to sleep alone.

Prue started smiling insanely to herself when she remembered what today was. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was up at such an early hour because she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Prue yelled out not knowing who else could be up this time of morning.

Phoebe came bounding through the door squealing like she was some sort of maniac and she jumped into bed with her daughter. "Good morning Ladybug. I can't believe that my baby is getting married in a few hours."

"Hi mom I would really like it if Aunt Paige didn't have to heal me before my wedding." Prue said referring to the fact that Phoebe had landed right on top of her.

"Don't be dramatic Ladybug I'm not that heavy." Phoebe joked with her.

"Mom you are entirely too cheerful for this early in the morning." Prue told her shaking her head. But she knew that her mother was easily excitable.

"Well it's every day that my oldest baby gets married." Phoebe told her brushing a strand of hair out of her daughter's face.

"It's not that big of a deal." Prue said trying hard to fight off the butterflies that were starting to form in her stomach.

"You are being so much better about this than I was that is your daddy coming out in you." Phoebe said absentmindedly just staring at her daughter.

"Where's Phil at mom?" Prue asked knowing that her mom wasn't going to let herself get far away from her baby brother.

"He is with your daddy. He told me that he wanted me to spend time with you. These are your last few hours as a single woman after that I'm not going to have a baby anymore." Phoebe was already getting misty eyed.

Prue had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Mom you know that I'll always be your baby."

"I know but it is just really hitting home that you're not a little girl anymore." Phoebe told her. She really had a hard time letting go.

"Mom where did you sleep last night?" Prue asked she was a little fuzzy on the details.

"Not that you would know because you were drunk when they drug your ass in but I slept with your Aunt Piper. And then your Aunt Paige and your Aunt Prue shared Chris's old bed." Phoebe explained.

"I was not that drunk mother." Prue defended herself and she knew damn well that that was a lie.

"Prue you weren't sober either so don't try to tell me that lie." Phoebe quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's not my fault that my friends took me out last night, plied me with alcohol, and forced me to ogle at half naked men." Prue said feigning innocence.

"It goes with the territory baby you had to enjoy your last night as a single woman." Phoebe told her.

"Mom is it normal to feel a little nervous?" Prue asked not knowing where the feeling was coming from it was just Chuck after all.

Phoebe looked down at her and smiled. "Of course it's normal when I married your daddy I felt like I had prehistoric birds in my stomach flapping their wings. And I knew that we were meant to be together. So yeah being nervous is normal. But you have nothing to worry about it's just Chuck he'll love you no matter what."

"That's the problem mom this is Chuck. He makes my heart beat faster every time I look at him. I can't help but think he's going to take one look at me and decide that I am way too crazy for him and split." Prue voiced her fears and concerns.

"Ladybug that isn't going to happen he loves you. He is the one who had Troy go through all the trouble of setting this up, you have nothing to worry about. But if it makes you feel any better I can tell you that he is feeling the exact same way." Phoebe assured her.

"He for sure has nothing to worry about I think he is perfect." Prue smiled at the thought of Chuck.

Troy came through the bedroom door at that moment looking well rested when he felt anything but he had been out late too. "Good morning ladies." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning Troy." Prue told her best friend.

"Ok, I can see that you're already doing that stressing out thing that you Halliwells are so fond of. So it is a good thing I brought you gifts." Troy gave her a smile.

"Troy what could you possibly have brought me to reduce my stress?" Prue asked.

"First we have water and Tylenol." Troy said handing her a glass of water and four pills. When she took those he handed her another small white pill. "This is something to help you relax just take it and don't ask questions." He breathed a sigh of relief when she had downed that pill. "And now I have this notebook for you, Chuck has already wrote in it. Chris should be here to get it from you soon so make it quick."

"Troy I think I love you right now." Prue told him starting to feel the effects of the pill he had given her.

"Take a minute, scribble something to your boy, and then come downstairs breakfast is just about ready." Troy told her and then he offered his arm to Phoebe.

"Thank you kind sir." Phoebe said shutting the door behind them when they walked out. "Alright whose idea was the notebook thing?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It was totally my idea and Uncle Coop approved when I asked him what he thought of it." Troy explained.

"Nice one kid. Now what exactly did you give my daughter?" Phoebe asked a little unsure that Troy should be giving people pills.

"It was a Xanax I got it from Aunt Eva, Wyatt is supposed to slip Chuck one too." Troy explained like it was no big deal.

"That woman is a genius I don't know that I would be able to deal with Prue if she was being a nervous wreck. Because I'm a wreck right now." Phoebe sighed as they walked down the stairs.

"Aunt Phoebe I can get you a Xanax too if you think you're going to need it." Troy offered.

"No Troy I'm fine right now. But I'll let you know if I need one later." Phoebe told him.

* * *

"Ok I'm totally freaking out right now and I don't think it's normal." Chuck said he was close to hyperventilating.

"Chuck relax it's going to be fine it's just Prue." Derek told his son they were sitting in the kitchen of Ricky's house.

"Dad that's the problem it's Prue. I mean she is just so perfect and funny and smart. When she walks in the room it lights up with her smile. She makes me feel like I'm having heart palpitations." Chuck stressed to him.

"Oh, wow the boy's got it bad. Chuck she loves you, you don't have anything to worry about." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Dad she is going to take one look at me standing there and she is going to turn around and run." Chuck was way worse than Prue was.

"Trust me Chuck that isn't going to happen." Derek tried to assure him.

"Well that is what my mind is telling me right now." Chuck retorted.

"Chuck it is normal for you to feel nervous right now. I know that I was nervous as hell when I married Piper." Leo reassured him.

"Chuck, Ladybug isn't going to run she loves you way too much for that. It is a damn good thing that I'm here to keep you from going insane. Here I have something for you." Wyatt told his friend.

"Wy I think I should be scared about any gift you have to give me." Chuck said eyeing his best friend warily.

"This one you're going to like you just have to trust me on this one." Wyatt said handing him a pill and a glass of water.

"What is this supposed to do?" Chuck asked.

"Just take it Chuck." Wyatt said his friend was grating on his nerves.

Chuck didn't want to argue with Wyatt anymore so he took the pill without more questions. "There I took it I hope you're happy."

"I am very happy right now Chuck." Wyatt said giving him a grin.

"Good, I'm glad one of us is. I'm freaking out." Chuck repeated he had yet to feel the effects of the pill kicking in.

"You've got nothing to worry about pal she is over the moon for you." Chris told him.

"Chris I have no clue how you're up right now. You drank so much last night." Wyatt said eyeing his little brother.

"I didn't drink as much as our oldest male cousin." Chris reminded him.

"Hey I will not have you two talking about me like that I am perfectly fine right now." Hank said with a shit-eating grin.

"Some of us aren't recovering alcoholics so cut us a break." Wyatt told his little cousin.

"Can it Princess Wyatt." Hank shot back.

"Ok I need to go see Prue right now and get the notebook back. But I will be back in a little while." Chris said.

"Chuck it's all going to be fine you'll see that you're making a big deal out of nothing. Besides that I'm sure that Prue is feeling the exact same way you are right now." Jake told him in hopes of making him feel better.

"Well she for sure has nothing to worry about I think she is damn near perfect." Chuck said with a bright smile.

* * *

"It is just a tad bit ridiculous that we had to stay up half the night just to make sure there were not going to be any demonic threats. I hope that they appreciate us." Paige grumbled going to the coffee pot. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of having to get all dressed up but she had been suitably threatened by Piper to be on her best behavior. Besides that they really wanted to make sure that there was no way that any demons could mess up Prue's wedding.

"Good morning to you too sunshine. Consider it your punishment for lying to us about being stuck here." Piper told her granddaughter.

" Please being stuck with Paige is punishment enough." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Screw off Jack I don't feel like fighting with you right now." Paige shot back at him. She didn't feel the best in the whole entire world so that only added to her normal crabby demeanor.

"Enough out of both of you right now. Don't let Prue hear you two fighting when she comes down here she barely ate anything for breakfast and the last thing she needs is you two having a fight." Prue ordered them.

"You guys should really be getting ready. Prue will seriously flip out on you." Paige told them.

"We don't have to be there for another three hours it doesn't take that long to get ready." Alan pointed out to his mother. He would never know why it took women so damn long to get ready. It only took him like five minutes and that was on a slow day. He already knew what he was going to wear so he would just have to change clothes.

"I was kinda hoping that I could talk Paige into taking a half hour nap she sounds like shit today." Bianca said. She had turned into a damn mother hen when she found out that Paige was sick.

"Not going to happen mom. I don't have time for sleep it'll only make me weak." Paige replied. Really if she went to sleep now she wasn't going to want to get up.

"Mom could my sister use a pep talk from Dr. Love?" Brady asked sounding cocky. Leave it to a son of a cupid to call himself Dr. Love.

"No I think she'll survive without a pep talk from you sweetie. As a matter of fact the only thing it would do would be to upset her more." Phoebe told him.

"Shit, that woman is going to drive me to distraction right now. I swear this is why I'm never getting married." Troy announced as he came into the kitchen.

"Troy she can't be that bad." Dom said.

"No she is worse than bad she is being horrible right now." Troy said throwing his hands in the air to make his point.

"Relax, sit down, take a load off, what she needs is some girl time. Don't worry I've got it covered." Lilly said taking charge.

"Rock on Lilly better you than me I have no idea what to say to her." Bianca told her.

"Lilly do you want some help?" Calleigh asked she knew how Prue could get.

"Cal I would love some help. And B obviously is not the person to help us so come on let's go take care of Prue. Lizzie would be ideal but she is keeping my brother sane right now." Lilly said dragging Calleigh by her hand up the stairs.

Ricky came in the side door at that moment and wrapped his arms around Patty. He was already dressed and ready to go. "Hey beautiful." He said huskily.

"Hi Snuffy I missed you." Patty said turning her head to kiss him. She was mostly ready the only thing she had to do was put her dress on.

"I wish I could stay but I'm here on business. I have to bring this notebook to Prue and then I have to wait for her to write something so I can take it back." Ricky explained he shifted his weigh uncomfortably from foot to foot because the shoes he had on were murder on his feet.

"Val she's your crazy ass sister you take it to her." Patty said taking the notebook from Ricky and handing it to her cousin. She wanted just a minute with Ricky she hadn't seen him all day.

"Yeah just don't do anything I would do with him. You two have no time for that." Val pointed out. If she could control her urges for a few hours then so could they.

"Don't worry Val i'm here to supervise them." Hailey offered.

"We're not stupid enough to do anything in the kitchen with both our moms here." Ricky rolled his eyes at Val. Although he wouldn't mind having his way with his girlfriend.

"Prue needs to hurry up so the rest of us can get ready. We need to be there in an hour because we have to do pictures I'm not looking forward to that." Patty groaned.

"Please your cousin is hell bent on torturing us right now. I can't believe she thinks I can walk in these shoes." Mel bitched she was already dressed and ready to go.

"What I don't understand is how you're already dressed." Patty told her cousin.

"Very simple I went over to Aunt Prue's house and used the bathroom to get ready." Mel replied.

"I don't know why it takes you guys so long to get ready. I'm already dressed and doing the fuckin' duck walk in these shoes." Ricky said he had been ready for about an hour.

"I just have to put my dress on." Patty replied a little bit defensively.

Val came back a moment later "Ok, take this and go. We have to get ready and you're not helping matter any."

"Fine I'm going." Ricky mock pouted taking the notebook back from her before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh, God I think I need a drink." Chuck groaned he was having problems tying his tie.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Caleb said handing his grandson a glass full of whiskey.

"Thanks grandpa I'm stressing just a little bit right now I can't help it." Chuck replied.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Charlie Boy. I was nervous as hell when I married your grandma." Caleb assured him.

"I just love her so much and I can't wait to be married to her." Chuck admitted.

"I know you love her big guy." Caleb said clapping him on the back.

"Dad do you think I could have a minute with my son?" Derek asked from the doorway.

"Yeah sure." Caleb said patting Chuck on the back one last time.

"So I can't believe that my little Jellybean is getting married. It seems just like yesterday you were a little bitty baby that I had no clue how to take care of." Derek said looking wistfully at his son.

"Dad don't do that right now. I can't deal with it." Chuck said honestly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you buddy. I know that you'll make a very good husband." Derek told his son.

"Thanks dad I really needed to hear that." Chuck said giving him a smile.

"Here let me help you with your tie." Derek said and he reached around his son and tied his tie for him. "I can still remember the first time I had to help you put one of these on." He mused.

"We haven't come that far since then I still turn into a big ball of nerves every time I go out on a date." Chuck laughed.

"Chucky don't worry about it son everything will be fine I promise you that." Derek reassured him one more time.

"I hope so dad." Chuck said taking a deep breath.

"Chuck I don't want to make you nervous but it's almost time to go." Derek said pointing at his watch.

"Ok I'm ready as I'm ever going to be." Chuck said gulping.

* * *

The church that Troy had managed to get for the day was right on the beach. No one knew how he had managed that one nor did they really want to know considering he was the one who had done it.

Prue was in the small room that was in back of the church. She was ready the only thing she was waiting on was for the music to start so she could walk down the aisle with her father. Her long white dress was simple but elegant it was strapless and had sequins inlayed on it so that they sparkled like diamonds. Her long brown hair lay in soft curls down her back and it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Hey Ladybug how are you doing?" Coop asked his daughter.

"I'm nervous as hell right now daddy. I don't think that the butterflies will stop until I hear him say 'I do.'" She admitted to him.

"Everything is going to be fine Prue. One look at you and he's not going to be able to speak." Coop assured her making his eyebrows dance.

"Be serious for like five seconds daddy." Prue laughed at him.

"Prue I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. It has been my pleasure to watch you grow from a little girl into a strong beautiful young woman." Coop said kissing her cheek.

Prue smiled up at him. "Daddy I just wanted to let you know that you have been great I couldn't have asked for a better father than you."

Coop had to choke back tears just as the music started. "It's time baby. Just remember I love you," he said as they began to walk down the aisle.

Prue wasn't quite sure how she got her legs to work because they felt just like rubber bands. And it didn't help that she went weak in the knees when she saw Chuck standing there smiling at her.

Chuck was really scared that Prue was going to turn right back around and walk down the aisle when she saw him but that didn't happen. Instead after what seemed like an eternity Coop placed her hand in his and raised her veil.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked. The preacher was a friend of Troy's and that was a very scary thought.

"Her mother and I do." Coop answered before taking his seat.

After that neither of them could recall two words the preacher said before he asked Chuck to recite his vows.

"Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell I love you with all of my heart and everything I am. I could search the rest of my life and not find another woman like you. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know that all of life's little moments have led us here. I can't promise that I'll always be the man you want me to be or that I'll always know what the right thing to do is. But I promise that I will always love you from now until the last breath leaves my body and much longer than that." Chuck swore with tears in his eyes.

Prue had to swallow around the lump in her throat before she could even think about speaking. "Charles Derek Bradford I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. All the other men that I have been with were just practice for you. I have known you my whole life and you are the kindest sweetest man I have ever known. As long as I live I will never forget how cute you were the night you asked me out for the first time. I promise you here and now in front of our family and friends that I will love you more and more everyday until my heart stops beating." She vowed.

Next the preacher asked for the rings and Wyatt produced them on the first try without having to look for them.

"With this ring I thee wed and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness or in health in poverty or in wealth 'til death do us part." Chuck recited as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed and all my worldly good I thee endow. In sickness or in health in poverty or in wealth 'til death do us part." Prue repeated as she slipped the ring on Chuck's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Chuck leaned in and kissed Prue. It was sweet and simple but neither of them had experienced anything like it before. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Derek Bradford." He announced.

Prue and Chuck both had huge smiles on their faces that looked like they would never leave.

* * *

For their reception Piper was kind enough to let them use Voodoo. Well actually Troy had called in a favor from Billie but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

No at the moment the only thing that mattered was that someone had given Wyatt a mic and he was getting ready to make his toast.

Wyatt took a deep breath before he spoke. "Chuck has been my best friend since before I can remember. We got into more trouble together growing up than should be humanly possible. Through it all though I always thought Chuck understood that my sister and female cousins were off limits to him. Apparently not because he fell for the most stubborn out of all of them, I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled when I first found out that they were dating. But after a while I realized that there is no one else in the world who can put up with Prue or put a smile on her face like the one that is there now. In all serious though I wish you guys all the best and many years of happiness."

Next up was Troy. "So I know that Prue and I don't have the most orthodox friendship but we are best friends none the less. I never figured her for the type who would fall for Chuck but it makes sense they are good for each other. I just ask that you guys be good to each other so I don't have to kick both your asses." He joked before stepping down.

Jake even took the stage "I could be up here for hours talking about my big sister so I will keep this short and simple. Prue you're a pain in my ass we have pretty much established that over the years. But I love you more than I am willing to admit so I'm glad you found a guy like Chuck who will love you despite the fact you drive the rest of us nuts. Chuck I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad that you're my big brother now."

Henry came up and took the mic from Jake and he laughed when he saw the looks on Prue and Chuck's faces. "Alright I know what you guys are thinking. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give him a mic? This big bastard will be up here for hours. But I just wanted to wish you guys the best of luck. And also you know that Chris and I think we're funny. So we have a piece of advice for you Chuck." He said picking up a guitar and he started playing.

"_Thirty-six, thirty-two boot cut with a Skoal ring. Grease stains, bleach spots, and a hole in the knee. You say the man inside those Levis don't take orders and she'll just have to realize you'll do as you damn well please. You wear the pants well buddy good for you. I'm so impressed yeah whoopty-doo. You need to know that ain't how it works, it's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt." _Chris sang with a big grin on his face.

"_In the top drawer of her dresser there's some panties. Go try on the purple pair with the lacy frill. With your big old thighs I bet you can't get in 'em and with that attitude of yours hell I bet you never will. You wear the pants well buddy good for you. I'm so impressed yeah whoopty-doo. You need to know that ain't how it works it's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt." _Henry could barely sing because he had to keep himself from laughing. Chuck had an absolutely mortified look on his face.

"_A big old boy like you could probably bench three fifty. A little thing like her can barely lift the bar." _Chris picked up.

"_But just wait until that woman has a headache and she sits there with her legs crossed we'll see how strong you are." _Hank finished the line.

"_You wear the pants buddy good for you. We're so impressed whoopty-doo. You'll soon find out that ain't how it works. It's not who wears the pants it's who wears the skirt. You wear the pants, she wears the skirt." _ They finished in unison.

"Chuck we're sorry we just couldn't help ourselves we just had to." Chris laughed grabbing his sides in pain from laughing so hard once they were down from the stage.

"I don't find you or Hank amusing." Chuck said trying hard not to smile at them but it was hard they were funny when they wanted to be.

"You're right we're not amusing we're down right hilarious. We had to let you know what you were getting yourself into by marrying a Halliwell woman." Hank said trying hard to keep his laughter under control and failing.

"I am not that bad you two. And Chris you really have no room to talk with that sister of yours." Prue told them with her hands on her hips but she had a smile on her face.

"Chuck all I have to tell you is learn to fear that stance and you will live a long happy life." Chris choked out over his laughter.

"You really want her to kick your ass in her wedding dress don't you?" Chuck asked him.

"We ain't scared of Prue." Hank defended them.

"Well you should be it's not my fault you two weren't born with good sense." Prue chuckled at them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For their first dance Prue and Chuck had picked Free by Zac Brown Band.

_So we live out in our old van _

_Travel all across this land _

_Me and you._

_And We'll end up hand in hand _

_Somewhere down on the sand _

_just Me and you._

_Just as free _

_Free as we'll ever be _

_Just as free _

_Free as we'll ever be_

Prue and Chuck we're pressed close together as they danced. They were lost in each other's eyes and they wouldn't have it any other way. She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved.

_Drive until the city lights _

_Dissolve into a country sky _

_just Me and you _

_Lay underneath the _

_harvest moon _

_Do all the things _

_that lovers do _

_Just me and you _

_Just as free _

_Free as we'll ever be _

_Just as free _

_Free as we'll ever be _

_And ever be_

"God, Prue I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am right now." Chuck whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Chip. But I doubt that you're as happy as I am right now remember I am half cupid." Prue replied.

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_No we don't have a _

_lot of money _

_All we need is love _

_we're Free as we'll ever be _

_Just as free _

_Free as we'll ever be_

"I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree on this one Mrs. Halliwell." Chuck said he had never even entertained the idea of asking her to change her name for him.

Prue smiled at him so that all her pearly white teeth showed. "You might be right just this once Mr. Bradford."

_So we live in our old van _

_Travel all across this land _

_Me and you. _

"I never thought I would see the day when you said I was right." Chuck joked.

"Don't get used to it." Prue said before she reached up and kissed him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they cut the cake Prue managed to get it all over Chuck's face by accident. And Chuck returned the favor so that they were both covered in cake and icing. All and all though neither one of them could ever remember being happier.

Chuck walked over to where Ricky was sitting on his own with two bottles of beer. "Here you go little brother drink up." He said giving one of the beers to him.

"Thanks man." Ricky said giving him a smile.

"Ok, something's bothering you I can tell. So tell me I don't want to have to pry it out of you." Chuck told him.

"It's nothing that's bothering me I have just been momentarily distracted by my girlfriend's beauty." Ricky admitted to him.

Chuck turned his head to see what Ricky was looking at he saw Patty standing next to Mel talking. "Those women sure do a number on us. Now we would never tell them this but we wouldn't have it any other way." He said grinning like a fool.

Ricky shook his head at his love struck older brother. "Just tell me now if I'm going to have to start wearing sunglasses just to talk to you because of your blinding smile."

"Don't make fun of me one day you are going to know exactly how I feel right now." Chuck told him.

"I don't know how I can feel more for her than I already do now." Ricky said now he was the one with the foolish grin on his face.

"Trust me just when you think you can't love her more you'll surprise yourself by finding out you do." Chuck assured him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without our brotherly chats." Ricky said.

Chuck put his hand on his shoulder. "I might be a married man now but I assure you nothing is going to keep me from being your big brother."

"Hell I know that I was just feeling sorry for myself." Ricky gave him a smile.

"Derek you and Emily are my baby ducks and you're very important to me Prue understands that. You just have to think about who I married for a minute and remember that her sisters and Coop are just as important to her as you guys are to me." Chuck reminded him.

Prue came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just heard my name, I think you two might be over here talking about me."

Chuck brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I may be guilty as charged but it is only because I can't help talking about my beautiful wife."

"Well my husband isn't half bad to talk about either." Prue leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Ricky breathed a sigh of relief when Emily walked up. "Thank God Em you came to save me."

"No if you ask me you deserve worse than this for what I have to put up with from you and Charlie all the time." Emily said bluntly.

"Then what are you doing over here?" Ricky asked her. He really needed to be rescued for the spectacle that was Prue and Chuck.

"I am over here because Jack and Brady are currently engaging in a bout of arm wrestling." Emily informed him.

"Mom and Aunt Piper are going to kill them they just bought them those suits yesterday." Prue pointed out rolling her eyes.

"They really don't give a damn about that Prue I think they may be drunk. I've never seen Jackie drunk though so I don't know." Emily said with a shrug.

"Let them be they aren't going to hurt anything but each other and I'm sure Al will stop them." Chuck said leaning back into Prue.

Hank came over and saved all of them at that moment. He leaned over and kissed Prue on the cheek. "My mother has informed me that the gentlemanly thing to do would be to ask you to dance." He said.

"I don't know that I want to dance with you if Aunt Paige is making you." Prue looked at him mirth making her brown eyes dance.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I told her that the ungentlemanly thing to do would be to tear you away from your husband. Then of course because she is a Halliwell woman she said something very unladylike. She told me she would kick my ass." Hank laughed.

Prue disengaged from Chuck and took Henry's hand. "If I remember correctly out of all of my male cousins you're the best dancer. I danced with Wy he has two left feet. I could really use a good dance Bubba."

"Then I don't know what we're waiting for we should get to it." Henry told her with a grin. He led her out to the dance floor.

"You are taking this a lot better than I expected you to." Prue said looking up at him while they danced.

Henry shook his head he loved it that she was always worried about him. "Prue believe it or not I'm fine. Had this been a year ago I would have been able to handle it but not this well."

"I can't help but worry about you. You're the one that I'm afraid is going to end up alone." Prue told him honestly.

"Don't worry about it right now the only person I want you to worry about is Chuck. I'm fine and in the future I think I'm going to be better than fine." Hank assured her.

"So you're ok with the fact that you end up divorced?" Prue asked she wasn't fooled by his bullshit.

"Prue I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't bother me but the future changes. But if I only to get to be with B for a little while that is better than nothing to me." Henry admitted.

"Honey she loves you I can tell you that much. And I know how much you love her." Prue told him.

"You don't have to worry about B and me we're in a good place right now. We have all our issues worked out. So rest assured Mrs. Halliwell." Henry teased her.

"That does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Prue asked him grinning like a fool.

"Yeah it does, Chuck is one lucky guy I hope he knows that. Because if he doesn't he will have a gorilla sitting on his chest until he realizes that." He told her seriously.

"He knows and I know how lucky I am. Plus I think daddy and Jake already put the fear of God in him you don't have to." Prue replied.

"I'm scarier than both the Coops combined I think I could do a better job of it if you want." Henry offered.

"That won't be necessary but thank you just the same." Prue laughed at him.

"You know we don't always act like we appreciate you girls, but any man is very lucky to have you." Hank told her kissing her cheek.

"I want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us Hank. You'll always be just like my big brother. Hell you are my big brother, that is why I'm so hell bent on making sure you don't end up alone." Prue told him hugging him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While Prue was busy Chuck figured that he might as well make himself useful so he made his way over to where Phoebe was sitting with Coop.

"Aunt Phoebe would you like to dance with me?" Chuck asked offering her his hand.

"I would love to dance with my son-in-law." Phoebe said taking his hand.

Chuck blushed and his face lit up with a grin. "That sounded weird but good."

"While I have you alone you and I are going to have a talk. I know that you love her there is no doubting that. But if you ever hurt her I will kick your ass." Phoebe told him.

Chuck looked down at her. "I would never hurt her I would let her hurt me before I did anything to make her cry. We don't give Prue enough credit though if I ever did anything to her she would kill me."

"I know but I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't tell you that." Phoebe smiled at him.

"So what do I call you now?" Chuck asked he really wasn't sure on that one.

"Aunt Phoebe just like always if that is what you want. I will try my very best not to be one of those bitch mother-in-laws." Phoebe promised him.

"I'm not the one who has to worry about that that is my middle brother's problem." Chuck joked he was talking about Roman.

"I wouldn't let Piper hear me say that if I were you." Phoebe laughed at him.

"I'm not stupid Aunt Piper terrifies me there is no way I would say that in front of her." Chuck swore.

"Sweetie I'm really glad that Prue chose you I love you a lot." Phoebe said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Aunt Phoebe." Chuck replied sweetly.

* * *

The next morning Piper and her sisters had the younger kids gathered in the kitchen of the manor.

"Alright mom you are going to need to explain why you got us up so early and what the hell the brothers from another mother are doing here." Mel told her mother.

"Mel I have no idea what's going on this is your father's doings and he has yet to show up yet." Piper explained. She was really curious about what her husband was up to. It must have been important for the other elders to call him up since he was paternity leave.

"Well I'll tell you what this is entirely too early to be up on a Sunday and it isn't fair." Emily pouted.

"Em no one said this was fair they pulled us out of bed too. Just us not the rest of the thirteen mind you but just the two members of the power of three." Chris bitched.

"No nothing as gentle as being pulled out of bed was done to me I was kicked out of bed by B when you orbed in. She is a heavy sleeper but when you orb in and start yelling you have to know that you're going to wake up a sleeping bear. And call before you orb into her bedroom next time I shudder to think about what you could have saw." Hank shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry I have no desire to see either one of you like that." Chris assured him.

"And I have no desire to even hear you talking about them like that." Patty said sounding disgusted.

"Just out of curiosity why did you sleep over at B's?" Carly asked her brother.

"Because I had no desire to sleep under the same roof as two newlyweds. Wy slept at Liz's and Chris stayed here. We all know what's good for us." Henry explained.

"None of you know what's good for you or you wouldn't have been living with my sister to begin with." Val said like they were talking crazy.

"I wish Uncle Leo would get here so I can go back to bed I'm tired. And my damn feet still hurt from those fucking shoes." Ricky said stifling a yawn.

"You do know who you just sounded like right?" Chris asked him. Ricky just stared at him blankly.

"Dude you sounded just like Prue that is never a good thing." Hank told him in all seriousness.

"I know we were blissfully sleeping when Jack came in and woke us up." Patty bitched.

"You two were sleeping together?" Carly asked sounding highly amused.

"We fell asleep on his couch last night so I never made it home." Patty explained.

"I'm sure you were both just innocently sleeping on the couch." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Actually they were I know this because I'm the one who covered them up." Emily defended them.

"I still don't know what I'm doing here." Huck bitched laying his head down on the table.

"I was told to wake you up so that's what I did." Penny told him.

"You didn't have to come into my bedroom yelling at the top of your lungs I'm not that hard to get up." Huck replied.

Thankfully at that moment Leo orbed in but he wasn't alone. A familiar looking dark blonde headed man orbed in with him.

"Roman?" Mel asked if she didn't know any better she would have swore that was her boyfriend.

"Not quite but you're close. I'm his father Jimmy." Jimmy said giving her a smile that looked exactly like Roman's.

"Holy shit Aunt Eva wasn't kidding when she said he looks exactly like you." Mel said the disbelief apparent in her voice.

"Jimmy." Emily yelled out she was happy to see him again.

"Hey Em it's good to see you again." Jimmy said wrapping her up in a big bear hug.

"Uncle Leo what the fuck is going on?" Hank asked he was not happy about being up.

"I think the better question is what the fuck is Uncle Jimmy doing here?" Brady asked only to get punched in both his arms by Paige and Jack who were both standing on either side of him. "Ow, that hurt." He whined.

"You have a big fuckin' mouth Phillip." Paige said but her voice was hoarse from being sick.

"Be still my heart. There is a God and he loves me. I never thought I would see the day when Paige Halliwell lost her voice." Alan said sounding giddy that was something for him he was normally crabby and sullen.

"Fuck you Al I'm sick." Paige said she cleared her throat in an attempt to sound better but it didn't help any.

"I think that we should let Uncle Leo answer Uncle Hank's question." Dom said.

"Really I can't believe I'm saying this but Turner is right." Jack agreed.

"Well as it turns out the younger kids have a prophecy and well the elders can't figure it out." Leo explained.

"Oh, and since it was explained to you that Chris and Hank figured out the prophecy about the thirteen you thought you would just wake us up and have our brains do all the work?" Hank ventured a guess.

"Pretty much." Leo admitted shrugging.

"I would like to know what the fuck my dead husband is doing here." Eva demanded.

"Well the other elders figured the kids could use another whitelighter since they don't have a healer in their group. Grams thought it would be a good idea to send Jimmy." Leo answered her.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Mel said shrugging her shoulders. She really should have known from the start that she wasn't going to be able to go away for school it was just some fantasy that she had cooked up in her head. It wasn't fair that being a Halliwell meant that she couldn't have a life but she wasn't going to bitch about it at the moment she would save that for later when her mother wasn't in the room. She now understood why Piper had always insisted that they have a normal life separate from magic.

"Mel what are you talking about?" Paige asked her niece.

"I'm talking about me going to school in Florida Aunt Paige. It was a nice idea while it lasted. Part of me knew that it wasn't going to happen. I just have to make a phone call later and that will kill that idea." Mel said trying not to sound down.

"I'm sorry Sis." Piper said and she was upset because Mel had wanted it so bad but she was glad she was staying.

"I guess you are all going to want me to be the one to break this gently to my boyfriend." Mel sighed deeply.

"That would be a big help if you did." Eva said giving her a soft smile.

"So what does this prophecy have to do with?" Chris asked.

Leo looked down at the floor to collect himself before he locked eyes with his son. "They think it has to do with the Triad."

"Oh, that is just fuckin' wonderful. It isn't bad enough that they have us on a wild goose chase but they have to drag the little kids into it too." Chris raged.

"I know son it sucks but what can we do about it?" Leo asked with a helpless shrug.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Paige Halliwell- Mila Kunis

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Caleb Bradford- Mark Harmon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

And

D.J. Morris- Henry Simmons

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter. I'm sorry that this episode took so long to get out. But I should be getting the next episode out quicker. So this episode left a lot of things up in the air. Poor Chuck is still going to have to deal with his demon grandfather because they weren't able to get to him. Ricky and Huck still have to deal with Torch and I'm thinking that there is no way that can end well. So the future kids were totally busted and the power of three now knows about Jack having a kid with Emily that should make things interesting. You have to love Parker singing to Calleigh I think it is safe to say that he is totally forgiven for being an idiot. I know that Greg wasn't around much in this episode but I will remedy that next episode I think it's about time that everyone finds out who he really is. Wyatt and Coop's little argument about books was pretty funny if you ask me. Roman now knows that Mel slept with D.J. he acts like he's ok with it but only time will tell. Troy did a pretty good job planning a wedding in only a few hours it really makes you wonder how he has those kind of connections. It looks like Henry and B have both finally got all their issues with Oriana's death worked out but there may be a surprise or two coming up that throws them for a loop. Now the younger kids are going to have to deal with the Triad that does not sound good at all. Roman is more than likely going to have a lot of issues to work out with his dad being back. I feel for poor Mel leave it to a Halliwell to have to sacrifice their happiness for the rest of the world. Not to mention I think next episode Chris and Wyatt are going to have a talk about what is really going on with his flashbacks. That may hurt Wyatt bad but it will most likely also help Jake because he still can't be healed and that needs to be fixed. Until next time please review.


End file.
